Una Tarde Dulce
by Alice-Vampiirithap-Cullen
Summary: ¿Cómo rayos se me ocurrió aceptar esa propuesta?,¿Por qué Tsuruga-san me pidió ese favor? ¿Quién era esa chica?... Quería que ella solo me necesitara, solamente a mi... me esforzaría por ser la persona que él amaba
1. La Noticia

**Bueno esto es algo que se me ocurrió mientras cocinaba un postre (si lo se soy rara) pero pensé que sería buena idea escribirlo! Y ya que estoy en esto pues me arriesgo a subirlo…**

Aclaraciones:

_Los textos en cursiva serán conversaciones por teléfono, cartas, mensajes de texto y Flash Back._

**Los textos en negrita serán mis notas finales y posiblemente cuando mencione una escena en específico.**

**Si tienen dudas dejen un Review (si lo merezco)**

* * *

Una tarde Dulce

¿Cómo rayos se me ocurrió aceptar esa propuesta?, me arrepentí en el mismo instante en que de mis labios salió ese tan preciado sí. ¿Por qué Tsuruga-san me pidió ese favor? ¿Quién era esa chica?... me preguntaba muchas cosas de camino a casa, hoy en la tarde, Tsuruga-san se había acercado a mí, en horas del almuerzo, en la cafetería de LME y me había pedido un extraño favor.

_Flash Back:_

_Estaba sentada en un mesa cerca de la ventana, pensando en que aun me faltaba mucho para llegar a igualar a Tsuruga-san en lo que se refiere a la actuación, y en mi camino, llegue a enamorarme de él incluso más que cuando estaba con Shotaro; hace mucho decidí que ya no valía la pena seguir tratando de vengarme, aunque ahora soy tan popular como él, no me produce ningún beneficio estar en esta situación con el…al final, como siempre lo perdone, claro la cicatriz que se formo en mi herida esta ahí, recordándome que el me hizo mucho daño, y aunque ya podía tratarlo como el amigo que siempre, o la mayoría del tiempo fue; estaba perdida en estos pensamientos, que no note que Tsuruga-san se había sentado frente a mí y estaba tratando de llamar mi atención._

_-¿Mogami-san?... ¿estás bien?-movía insistentemente su mano en frente de mi rostro, y en uno de tantos llamados, volví a mi cuerpo._

_-¿Ah? ¿Qué?...Tsuruga-san, ¿Cuándo has llegado?-estaba desconcertada, ¿llevaría mucho tiempo intentando traerme de vuelta de mi mundo de pensamientos?, que últimamente solo giraban en torno a lo que Tsuruga-san hacia y mi inminente enamoramiento._

_-Como siempre…igual de distraída, debes tener cuidado Mogami-san recuerda que ya eres lo suficientemente famosa como para que te ataquen los admiradores-me dio una cálida sonrisa, que lograba que se me paralizara el corazón y un sonrojo se alojara en mi rostro._

_-¡No es cierto! Aun me falta mucho para ser como Tsuruga-san-baje mi mirada, pues pensar en la distancia que me separaba de Tsuruga-san me ponía triste, el saber que por más que lo intentara no podría llegar a ser más que su Kohai._

_-Al parecer alguien esta triste… ¿tienes algún problema con un papel? Puedo ayudarte, sabes que lo haré gustosamente- levante mi rostro y contuve el aliento, cuanto más lo veía, mas me sorprendía lo bueno que era conmigo- No es eso- mi voz sonó apagada, pero no podía decirle lo que sentía._

_-Si ese es el caso, entonces esta bien-Tsuruga-san-exhaló un suspiro que pareció durar años, últimamente cada vez que me veía se la pasaba suspirando, creo que le estoy siendo fastidiosa._

_-Tsuruga-san estaba aquí, ¿por qué motivo?-pregunte para aligerar el ambiente-¡Oh! Lo había olvidado, tengo que pedirte un favor, Mogami-san- su mirada estaba fija en mi rostro-Cualquier cosa que me pidas lo hare- y a mi mente vino un pensamiento de él confesándose, lo suprime antes de que hiciera efecto en mi._

_-Verás, quiero que me ayudes a preparar un postre, es para una chica que me gusta, y sé que le gustan los dulces, así que quiero impresionarla y eres la única que conozco que podría ayudarme con esto-ser actriz facilitaba mucho las cosas, de otra forma hubiera roto en llanto… ¿Tsuruga-san gustaba de una chica? ¡Y encima le iba a preparar un postre!_

_-¡Oh! Eso es inusual…pero si, lo hare, debe ser alguien muy especial si ha tocado el corazón de Tsuruga-san-le di mi sonrisa más sincera y por dentro sentí como mi corazón volvía a romperse en pedazos-Si ella es muy especial…sé que le gustará-la sonrisa de Tsuruga-san era sincera y estaba tan feliz que soporte el dolor para no arruinar su felicidad._

_-(Risas) Tsuruga-san esta enamorado, ¿Verdad?-agradecía inmensamente haber elegido estudiar actuación- muy bien, mañana es sábado, dime si estas disponible y yo me encargare de los ingredientes- Gracias, claro esta bien, en la tarde como a las cuatro, ¿te parece?-Al parecer estaba muy entusiasmado con la idea del postre._

_-Si, me parece bien, ¿tienes la receta?, para comprar los ingredientes mañana en la mañana- extendí mis manos esperando tan dichoso papel- Mogami-san, ahora mismo no lo traigo conmigo, Yashiro-san te lo dará antes de irme a las tres, ¿sí?_

_-Esta bien, a esa hora estaré con Sawara-san, dijo que necesitaba verme- me levante de la mesa, me lleve mi bandeja con la comida intacta, no había probado bocado por estar soñando despierta, y el hambre que tenia se esfumo cuando Tsuruga-san dijo todo aquello._

_-Mogami-san ¿no piensas comer?-la expresión de Tsuruga-san cambio repentinamente a una de preocupación, lo entendía, yo muy raras veces me saltaba las comidas, y lo hacia solo cuando algo andaba mal._

_-No, es muy tarde, y tengo que ir a trabajar, así que comeré algo ligero por el camino-me sentí incomoda, creo que los hábitos alimenticios de Tsuruga-san se contagiaban._

_-Haz un buen trabajo-me deseo con una voz que no supe interpretar, ¿estaba preocupado, enojado o feliz?_

_El día finalizo sin mayores problemas que regaños dirigido hacia mi, estaba desconcentrada, aquella conversación me dejo en las nubes y con una opresión en la garganta, quería llorar, pero si lo hacia, ¿con que excusa podría salir?, mi nueva grabación estaba yendo bien hasta hoy, el director Nakamura se molesto mucho y me mando a casa, la próxima semana tendría que llegar y esforzarme al máximo, no podía dejarme vencer, ya me había pasado una vez y lo supere, ¿Por qué no hacerlo ahora? Además Tsuruga-san me regañaría si mi actuación se estropeaba por culpa de mis emociones… ¿por qué no podía sacármelo de la cabeza? mis esperanzas estaban rotas y aun así me torturaba con esto. Luego de que me mandaran a casa antes de tiempo, fui a la oficina de Sawara-san, al menos el me dio una buena noticia, me querían para participar en un drama y yo sería la protagonista, me lleve el guion a casa, estaba feliz pero no tenia ánimos de demostrarlo, cuando esperaba el elevador, me tope con Yashiro-san._

_-¡Oh Kyoko-chan!, ¿ya te vas?, menos mal que vine antes, toma, aquí te manda Ren, ¡no sabia que ahora se mandaban cartas de amor!-por alguna extraña razón Yashiro-san sonreía de una manera que me daba escalofríos- ¡te equivocas! Es solo un favor, no malinterpretes las cosas, no veas cosas donde no las hay- esas palabras salieron con un filo que no esperaba que se filtrara en mi voz- ¡Lo siento!, estoy un poco molesta Yashiro-san-hice una reverencia, tome el sobre y salí corriendo, si el elevador había llegado no importaba, quería huir y en este momento las escaleras de emergencia eran una buena opción._

_Luego de esa repentina huida, camine hacia el parque central de Tokio, y me senté en la fuente, hoy era un día caluroso y la brisa que soplaba en ese lugar era refrescante… me hacia olvidar muchas cosas y recordar muchas otras. Cuando llegue al mundo del espectáculo, mi única meta era vengarme de Shotaro, muy pronto comenzó todo a cambiar, conocí a Tsuruga-san y empecé con la actuación para encontrarme a mi misma, al momento de decir cambiar mi vida, jure no volver a enamorarme, ya lo había hecho y todo había acabado cruelmente, y en todo este asunto, mi corazón se rompió en mil pedazos, nunca pude encontrarlos nuevamente; pero alguien más si, Tsuruga-san, con su amabilidad, con su sonrisa del emperador de la noche, con sus regaños, palabras de apoyo, logró lo que yo sola no hubiese podido, armar de nuevo mi corazón destrozado, aquellos pedazos diminutos que eran casi imposible unir de nuevo, Tsuruga-san los remplazó completamente…lo agradecía, gracias a ello era capaz de interpretar papeles que al principio eran tan difíciles._

_Recordar todo esto hacía que mis emociones se descontrolaran completamente, hace tres años que estoy en el mundo del espectáculo, hace un año vencí a Shotaro cuando había decidido olvidar mi venganza, y hace tres años que me enamore de Tsuruga Ren, ¡soy patética! No lo note, sino hasta hace poco, con ayuda de Moko-san, hubiese preferido no darme cuenta, siempre supe que yo no podría alcanzar a Tsuruga-san, pero al estar consiente de que mi admiración por el trabajo de mi sempai iba más allá de eso, era de cierta forma horrible, de improviso caí en un profundo abismo; yo tenia la esperanza de poder acercarme a Tsuruga-san con mis habilidades actorales, pero ahora estaba frustrada, mis nuevos sentimientos me hacían volverme pesimista en extremo… apreté muy fuerte mis manos, de alguna forma eso ayuda a aliviar el creciente dolor en mi pecho, en ese instante me di cuenta que aun llevaba el sobre con la receta de Tsuruga-san. Verlo me recordó el porqué de mi reciente malestar…esto contenía algo que iba a parar en las manos de la chica que había robado el corazón de Tsuruga-san, y lo peor de todo, es que yo tengo que ayudarlo a conquistarla… decidí abrir el sobre, vería la receta, compraría los ingredientes, me iría a descansar al Darumaya y al día siguiente ayudaría a mi sempai a subir un escalón en donde yo ya no podría tenerle, porque si soy sincera conmigo misma, estoy segura que esa mujer deberá ser muy especial y buena para Tsuruga-san y si no lo es, me encargaré de hacer que se arrepienta de haberlo rechazado._

_Abrí el sobre, y me sorprendió lo que estaba escrito, era la receta para hacer un Mousse de chocolate, era mi favorito, era tan delicioso, el sabor en tu boca, esa dulce sensación de flotar cuando lo pruebas… ¡un momento! ¿A esta chica le gustaba el mismo postre que a mí?, esto no podía ser peor, la ventaja en todo esto era que yo sabía hacer este delicioso mousse así que seria realmente fácil hacerlo; me anime un poco, al menos haría suficiente mañana y comería, esperaba que eso sea suficiente para olvidarme del destino de ese postre y los sentimiento de Tsuruga-san._

_Fin del Flash-Back_

Eran las 5 p.m. cuando llegue al Darumaya con todas las cosas para mañana, me sentía terrible, mis pies pesaban más de lo usual, y yo quería llorar pero decidí no hacerlo, aunque yo sufriera, por el bien de Tsuruga-san sonreiría, no tenía hambre, así que subí directamente a mi habitación, Okami-san subió a preguntarme si deseaba algo.

-Kyoko-chan, ¿estas bien? ¿Quieres comer algo?- me pregunto, por su tono note que estaba preocupada, ¿tan mal me veía? Debía solucionarlo.

-Estoy bien, ahora mismo no tengo hambre, gracias por preocuparse-di mi mejor sonrisa y supongo que me creyó puesto que bajo a atender a los clientes; seguiría los consejos de la madre Shotaro, bajaría ayudaría a Okami-san, trabajaría hasta que cerrará, todo con una sonrisa, ¡eso haría! Después de que todo acabará mañana, yo sonreiría como si todo estuviese bien.

El resto de la tarde paso tan rápido que no me di cuenta, los clientes del Darumaya estuvieron muy animados, y me hacían reír a cada rato, así que sin darme cuenta fue fácil olvidarme de mis problemas, luego de que cerrará el local con ayuda del Jefe, me di una ducha y evite por todos los medios pensar en lo ocurrido hoy, lo que pasaría mañana y como tendría que vivir mi futuro. Fui a la cama a eso de la 11 p.m. y los recuerdos me invadieron, los bloquee todos, me dormí casi enseguida, lo ultimo que recuerdo de esa noche fue las lágrimas que salieron de mi ojos con mi ultimo pensamiento: "mañana Tsuruga-san sería de otra mujer".

El día siguiente expresa exactamente lo contrario de como me sentía, No había nubes en el cielo y el sol resplandecía, una brisa fresca soplaba y hacía que me sintiera miserable; ayude en el Darumaya toda la mañana y parte de la tarde, a eso de las dos, subí a arreglarme, puesto que aunque yo no tardaba mucho, la distancia entre donde me encontraba y el departamento de Tsuruga-san era grande cuando no se iba en auto, intente no pensar en la ironía del asunto. Me di una ducha rápida, hacia calor, cuando salí del baño opte por ponerme una falda corta con vuelos azul claro, un blusa blanca acompañada de un sweater blanco tejido y unas sandalias bajas de color blanco, los colores claros eran apropiados para el calor que estaba haciendo, me sentía cómoda y fresca, empecé a meter mi teléfono, mi brillo labia, un cepillo para el cabello, banditas para heridas (nunca se sabe lo que pueda ocurrir) y otras cosas más en un bolso que hacia juego con mi falda, cuando me dirigía a la cocina para buscar los ingredientes para el mousse sonó mi teléfono.

-si, habla Kyoko-conteste la llamada sin mirar el número telefónico.

-_Kyoko-chan, soy Kanae-_su voz sonaba un poco preocupada.

-¡Moko-san! Que alegría, ¿Cómo estas? ¿Te va bien en Okinawa? ¿Cómo va tu trabajo? Te extraño tanto… espero que vuelvas pronto-me emocione, Moko-san se había ido hace dos semanas a Okinawa y no me había podido comunicar con ella, esto era estupendo.

-_Kyoko-chan, necesito un favor, así que no empieces a divagar como siempre-_su tono de resignación era absoluto.

-¡Estoy tan feliz! ¿Dime que necesitas? Sabes que lo haré- mientras hablaba iba recogiendo los ingredientes- Moko-san me ha llamado, ¿ocurre algo malo?

-_En teoría, si, por eso necesito que me ayudes- _su voz ahora era de enfado.

-¿Qué ocurre?, me estas preocupando- mi alegría había dejado paso a la preocupación.

-_Escucha atentamente, hoy llego a Tokio, y olvide llamar a mis hermanos para avisarles de mi regreso y pues no hay espacio en mi casa…así que eres la única a la que podía pedirle este favor… ¿me podría quedar contigo esta noche?-_ supuse que si hubiese tenido a Moko-san al frente estaría sonrojada hasta mas no poder, pero me alegraba completamente de que ella iba a quedarse conmigo esta noche, pero tendría que pedirle permiso a Okami-san y al Jefe.

-Moko-san, no sabes que feliz me haces, por supuesto que puedes, ¿a qué hora llegas? ¡Estoy tan feliz!-nuevamente mi alegría había vuelto.

-_llegaré a eso de las 7 p.m. y creo que estaré en el Darumaya a las 8 p.m. ¡esto es horrible! Siento causarte estas molestias-_ Moko-san estaba apenada, pagaría por ver su cara.

-Esta bien, después de todos somos amigas, además me has permitido quedarme en tu casa, eres bienvenida al Darumaya cuando quieras… bueno debo colgar, tengo un trabajo que hacer, prepararé todo para tu llegada- debía apresurarme.

-_Gracias Kyoko-chan, sabía que podía contar contigo-_ por alguna razón imagine que ella sonrió al decir esas palabras, y yo me sentí como si flotara, Moko-san era mi primer y mejor amiga en el mundo.

Luego de eso hable con Okami-san y el Jefe, me dieron su aprobación, estaba tan agradecidas con esas personas, las apreciaba realmente, eran tan buenos; prometí llegar a eso de las 7 p.m. para arreglar mi habitación para Moko-san, salí para la casa de Tsuruga-san, tenia tiempo de sobra, pero decidí darme prisa, de alguna forma la llegada de Moko-san hizo que mi dolor fuera relevado a un segundo plano, mientras caminaba pensaba en todas las cosas que le contaría a Moko-san pero todo lo bueno llega a su final, me quede sin pensamientos positivos y di paso a la realidad, a la verdad que me apuñalaba el corazón de una forma cruel.

En mi camino al departamento de Tsuruga-san, paso algo que no había previsto, y es que de repente y sin saber de donde salieron se me acercaron varias personas a pedirme autógrafos y fotografías, acepte porque eran pocas, pero luego aparecieron más y más, llegaron los paparazis, me sentí acosada, las preguntas, llamados de mi nombre por todos lados, definitivamente yo no estaba acostumbrada a esto, esto era acoso, tantos flashes de las cámaras y gritos hicieron efecto en mi y comencé a sentirme mareada, estaba rodeada, no sabia que contestar y más importante como salirme de aquel lío.

* * *

**Hola! Bueno este es mi primer fic que publico, estoy súper nerviosa porque no se si le guste alguien, sé que es muy corto pero no quería que el primer capi fuera muy largo. T.T si les gusta déjenmelo saber a través de un Review, acepto de todo menos insultos! jejeje **


	2. Mi Salvador

Mi Salvador

-Kyoko-chan, después de tu brillante debut, ¿Qué se siente saltar a la fama tan rápido?

-Mogami-kun, ¿Es cierto que su debut y reciente fama la consiguió por qué su empresa es LME?

-Srta. Después de que se volvió famosa, ¿aun asi anda por la calle sola?

Preguntas como estas y más descaradas eran formuladas, en un principio creí que podía manejar la situación, intente, en un principio ser sincera, pero luego comenzaron preguntas que no supe como responder, entre las personas que pedían fotos y autógrafos y los paparazis fueron encerrándome en un circulo y sentía que necesitaba oxigeno, comencé a marearme y quería llorar de los nervios y los presionada que me sentía con todo el ajetreo, una frase vino a mi mente y me sentí tonta "_debes tener cuidado Mogami-san recuerda que ya eres lo suficientemente famosa como para que te ataquen los admiradores", _¿por qué demonios el destino estaba en mi contra? Alguien debía odiarme allá arriba, pero eso no era importante ahora, yo tenia un compromiso con Tsuruga-san y debía ser puntual, mientras más rápido terminara más rápido podría irme, además Moko-san llegaría esta noche.

-¡Ah! Lo siento debo irme…por favor-debí sonar firme, pero pareció una suplica, y las preguntas y gritos aumentaron considerablemente.

Acosada, así me sentía, por alguna razón había mas gente en ese lugar, como termine entre la pared y la enorme multitud, era exagerado pero sentía que moriría en ese lugar y realmente no deseaba eso, no ahora por lo menos. Por Kami-sama jamás me imagine que algo como esto me ocurriría, es decir, soy solo Mogami Kyoko aunque ya debute, aun falta mucho para ser tan famosa como lo es Tsuruga-san o Momose-san, inclusive Moko-san…Divagaba un poco mientras trataba de no sentirme hostigada; algo que yo no preví y seguramente tampoco los fans y reporteros, se escucho el sonido de un auto frenando de golpe, el ruido de la puerta al cerrarla con fuerza y un hombre que apareció de la nada abriéndose paso entre ellos, se puso entre mi y el resto de la gente y dijo:

-La Srta. Mogami-kun no contestará más preguntas ni dará autógrafos, así que por favor les pido que se retiren-solo basto que el dijera eso e inmediatamente comenzaron a retirarse, presumo que no fue por su tono de voz, dado que mis piernas flanquearon, fue tan amable al decirlo, que pensé que mi suplica anterior tendría mas efecto en ellos que lo que ese hombre dijo, pero, reafirmaba, alguien me odiaba, le prestaron mas atención a lo que él dijo, pero de ninguna forma fue por su voz, entonces algo en su cara debió espantarlos, porque sentí el miedo que provenía de ellos mientras se alejaban y si ellos estaban asustados y alejándose, entonces eso significa que yo estaba en peligro… Como yo estaba detrás de el pude apreciar su espalda ancha y musculosa, era alto casi tan alto como Tsuruga-san o del mismo tamaño, su cabello era largo amarrado en una coleta alta hacia atrás, su cabello negro se veía muy sedoso y brillante, me intrigaba mucho como seria su cara para asustar a tanta gente, dio la vuelta y pude apreciar su hermoso rostro, era de facciones suaves pero a la vez muy masculinas, sus ojos eran de un color negro intenso, sus cejas delineaban sus ojos perfectamente, su nariz era recta y perfilada, sus labios eran finos y mostraba una sonrisa radiante mientras me veía, iba vestido con una chaqueta marrón sport, camisa negra, un pantalón blanco y zapatos negros de vestir, iba informal pero a la vez denotaba cierta elegancia, ¿Cómo un rostro tan…lindo, asustaría a esas personas?, wow…rebobina ¿yo dije lindo? ¿Que me pasa? Kami me estoy volviendo loca, ahora lejos de eso, ¿Quién era ese sujeto, que se acercaba a mi?

-¡Srta. Mogami-kun! Que suerte que la encontré, de otra forma esas aves rapaces la hubiesen devorado, ¿se encuentra bien?- se agacho para quedar a mi altura y una sonrisa deslumbrante me dejo en shock por unos segundos.

-¿Quién es usted?-pregunte lo primero que se me vino a la cabeza, porque mis neuronas decidieron abandonarme en este momento

-Me presento, soy Miyamoto Kai, y desde hoy seré tu representante y apoyo incondicional- me tendió la mano a modo de saludo, correspondí su saludo y en cuanto lo hice me abrazo de forma efusiva, sus brazos eran fuertes y el olor que desprendía me nublo la mente, olía demasiado bien. Me separe rápidamente de él, yo no estaba acostumbrada a ese tipo de demostraciones.

-Por favor no haga eso Miyamoto-san-estaba realmente incomoda con la situación.

-Lo siento, olvide que los japoneses son muy reservados, en fin, ¿por qué estabas caminado sola cuando ya eres famosa? Eso te traerá problemas como los de hoy, tienes suerte de que te encontrara, estoy seguro que te habría pasado algo malo si nadie venia a ayudarte-me sentí tonta otra ves-Lo siento, yo tengo un compromiso y realmente no pensé que esto fuera a suceder.

-Realmente eres tan descuidada…bien, ahora ¿dijiste compromiso, cierto? Como estoy empezando contigo, podrías decirme a donde vas y te llevo, creo que te demoraste más de lo previsto- su expresión era tan relajada pero su tono sin duda era de regaño, esa forma de ocultar las emociones se parecía tanto a Tsuruga-san.

-Gracias, creo que me vendría bien que me llevaras, creo que es tarde-dije apenada- siento causar tantos problemas, no volverá a ocurrir.

-Por supuesto que no, me tienes a mi para impedirlo-me dio otra sonrisa, más dulce que la primera-tranquila, aun eres nueva en esto, pronto te acostumbrarás, ahora sube a mi auto- me señalo con la mano un auto deportivo blanco muy hermoso, demasiado lujoso para un simple representante ¿No?

-¿Tu tienes ese auto, siendo un representante?-soné desconfiada, pero era la primara vez que veía ese tipo de auto en manos de un manager.

-¿Te gusta, eh? Es mi bebe, nada absolutamente nada es mas importante que este auto, es mi orgullo.

-¿No se supone que eres un representante? ¿Cómo puedes tener un auto así?- tenia curiosidad y estaba siendo precavida, en mis tres años en el mundo del entretenimiento me habían sucedió muchas cosas, con lo que acaba de ocurrir, no me subiría al auto de un extraño que abrazaba a las personas acabándolas de conocer.

-Mi auto, viene de mis antiguos trabajos, asi que no te preocupes tanto, y vamos, ya debes ir tarde, mientras yo sea tu manager no llegarás otra vez tarde a ningún sitio-mi expresión debe haberle aclarado algo porque cambio rápidamente su conversación-puedes llamar a el Presidente Lory y que él te lo confirme, toma mi teléfono-saco del bolsillo de su pantalón su celular y marco un numero y me lo extendió para que yo lo tomara, lo agarre y el teléfono marcaba el número del presidente, asi que lo puse en mi oído esperaba que contestara.

-¿_Miyamoto-kun, a que se debe tu llamada a esta hora?- _la voz el presidente resonó a través del móvil.

-Señor presidente, habla Mogami-kun-hable un tanto nerviosa, el presidente contesto pensando que era Miyamoto-san.

_-¿Mogami-kun? ¿Qué haces con el teléfono de Miyamoto-kun?-_pregunto directamente.

-Etto… lo que pasa es que este hombre dice ser mi representante, y no estoy segura de eso…-estaba nerviosa, ¿Qué pensaría el director de todo este asunto?

-_Mo-ga-mi-kun, me ofendes, ¿piensas que te mandaría con cualquier persona?, este hombre efectivamente es tu nuevo manager, se encargara de tu agenda y esas cosas, no debes preocuparte por eso, ¿ahora como se conocieron? Hasta donde se, él se presentaría el lunes a trabajar-_separo mi nombre en silabas y su voz cambio a un tono curioso, me dio gracia, realmente podía ser un niño cuando quería.

-Ya veo, gracias, y no es que desconfié de usted, es solo que me asuste un poco, de nuevo gracias por preocuparse tanto por mi-sonreí, estaba feliz, de alguna forma esas demostraciones de afecto hacia mi, me hacían feliz.

_-¿Deseas preguntarme algo más? Si es así entonces hazlo, sino, no te molestes pero estoy trabajando en algo_-¡oh! ¿por qué soy tan problemática?

-Lo siento mucho, no quería interrumpirlo en su trabajo, por favor discúlpeme-ahora estaba avergonzada conmigo misma y mi autoestima decayó.

-_No te preocupes tanto, Mogami-kun, bueno hasta luego_-y se corto la llamada.

-¿Ya estas segura que no soy un secuestrador o algo asi?-la voz de Miyamoto-san me saco de mis pensamientos, había olvidado que estaba con él.

-Si, lamento haber dudado de ti- le entregue su teléfono, lo guardo y me abrió la puerta del lado del copiloto, entre y la cerro, pensé que solo Tsuruga-san hacia eso, mientras volvía mi mundo de pensamientos, el entro, encendió el auto y parecía estar esperando algo.

-Mogami-kun, ¿A dónde ibas? No puedo llevare si no se la dirección-menciono recalcando lo obvio.

-Lo siento (risas nerviosas)- le di la dirección y arrancó el auto, me sentía incomoda, a pesar de que era mi representante, no lo conocía asi que decidí callarme y mirar por la ventana.

-¿Qué música escuchas Mogami-kun?, ya que ahora trabajaremos juntos, debemos conocernos, tu me dirás todo de ti y yo te diré la historia de mi vida-otra sonrisa y su tono de voz es tan amable que hacia que mis neuronas se quemaran más rápido de lo normal.

-Yo no escucho música, Miyamoto-san-baje la cabeza avergonzada, jamás escuché música, solo la que hacia Shotaro y eso cambio cuando el me traiciono, y nunca me preocupe por saber de los grupos y cantantes populares.

-Si que eres extraña ¿como una joven como tu, no escucha música?-me pregunto de forma relajada y con curiosidad.

-No lo se, solo no me llama la atención-dije con sinceridad.

-Bueno eso tendrá que cambiar, pero vamos poco a poco, según lo que me ha informado eres realmente impredecible, asi que tu y yo nos encargaremos e crearte una imagen que pueda y haga que seas la numero 1 en Japón y si te esfuerzas hasta en el mundo.

-¿Tu harías eso por mi?-pregunte, esas palabras hicieron ilusión en mi, si yo me convertía en la numero 1 y en otros países me daba a conocer entonces significaba que yo podía alcanzar a Tsuruga-san en lo laboral y quizás podría llegar a ser algo mas que su Kohai.

Pasamos el camino charlando amenamente, realmente era muy fácil entablar conversación con Miyamoto-kun, era muy divertido, me conto que el antes era un actor en América, y como vivió tanto tiempo en ese país, sus costumbres cambiaron un poco, y que por eso me abrazo, también me advirtió que el siempre seria espontaneó en nuestra relación laboral, aclaro que el aparte de ser mi manager, seria también mi amigo antes que mi representante, claro fuera del trabajo, me recomendó que siempre me tomara muy en serio cada mínimo trabajo que hiciera, y que el no permitía berrinches infantiles ni arrebatos, él era muy serio en su trabajo y haría de mi una gran estrella.

Entre risas y advertencias disfrazadas de comentarios alegres paso el camino muy rápido, llegamos al edificio en donde vivía Tsuruga-san, me fije en la hora y casi me da algo, eran las 4:25 p.m., se supone que yo debía estar en su departamento hace veinticinco minutos, baje rápidamente del auto de Miyamoto-san, iba a despedirme, cuando me di cuenta que él también se había bajado del auto.

-Kyoko-chan, si se te presenta algún inconveniente, llámame, anota mi número antes de irte, y nos vemos el lunes en la compañía-menciono mi nombre y me sorprendí, yo no le había dado permiso para llamarme por mi nombre.

-Gracias, Miyamoto-san, eres muy amable-sonreí un poco incomoda, supongo que debía acostumbrarme a los cambios radicales que hacia en su forma de hablar conmigo, y una duda surgió en mi mente: ¿Seria igual con las demás personas? Anote su número en mi celular y el ya tenia el mio, gracias a que leyó mi expediente de LME.

-Gracias por traerme, en serio te lo agradezco, si hubiese ido caminado seguro llego más tarde, por cierto no te agradecí adecuadamente por haberme salvado, creí que me desmayaría por anta gente, gritos y flashes.

-No te preocupes, suele ocurrir, cuando empecé en este mundo, varias veces me ocurrió lo mismo, al principio es desesperante no poder salir como gente normal, pero luego te acostumbras y aprendes a burlarlo- me dijo, con su cara de "no hay nada mejor que esta vida".

-En serio, pensé que solo me ocurría a mi-dije apenada-no, normalmente ocurre cuando eres la noticia del momento, pero por lo general las personas que debutan siempre tienen a un asesor, para que no ocurra algo como eso, realmente no se que pensaba el presidente al dejarte tanto tiempo sin un representante-lo dijo en un tono que denotaba incomprensión.

-A veces es complicado entenderlo, pero el nunca hace algo sin una razón-le dije-bueno debo irme, una vez más gracias por todo, nos vemos-sonreí, se había ganado mi confianza en solo unos cuantos minutos que pasamos juntos, realmente le debía mucho al presidente Lory, conseguir que personas tan buenas me apoyen es fantástico.

-Hay que ver que eres adorable- me dio una sonrisa y me dio un beso en la mejilla que me dejo paralizada por unos instantes.

-Miyamoto-san, no haga eso, ¿Qué pensaría la gente si nos viera?-un sonrojo se alojó en mi rostro mientras Miyamoto-san se reía abiertamente.

-Lo siento, te dije que seria espontaneo, además te vías tan linda que no pude evitarlo, en fin, hasta luego, que te vaya bien haciendo el postre-me guiño u ojos de forma sexy, alborotando mis cabellos y se subio a su auto y se fue, quede embobada, realmente él era muy apuesto cuando quería, ¿otra vez pensamientos como esos? No sabia que era lo que pasaba con mis neuronas, pero definitivamente nada bueno, cuando recobre la movilidad de mi cuerpo, sentí que sonreía como una tonta, di media vuelta y me dispuse a entrar al edificio donde vivía Tsuruga-san, seguro estaba enfadado conmigo por llegar tarde, inventaría una excusa creíble, si le decía que había sido atacada por una multitud de fans que no sabia que tenia.

**Narrador POV**

Kyoko Mogami entro al edificio ajena a la mirada asesina que se posaba sobre ella y que anteriormente estaba también sobre el extraño que se había atrevido a besarla en la mejilla y tocarla de esa forma tan confianzuda, ahora averiguaría quien era ese sujeto, y por qué trataba a Kyoko de esa forma, la siguió directo al elevador y pudo notar que sonreía…y una duda surgió en su mente y en su corazón.

**Ren POV**

¡¿Quién era ese sujeto? Pensamientos como este inundaban mi mente, y solo quería ir y partirle la cara de niño bonito que tenia y dejarle bien claro que Kyoko era solamente suya.

* * *

**Espero que les guste el capi...¿review?**


	3. Sal por Azúcar

** Volví! espero no haberme tardado mucho, pero en serio mi instituto no me deja vida ¬¬ en fin aqui esta el nuevo capi, espero que lo disfruten.**

**Aclaraciones: ya que se me ocurrió que los demonios de Kyoko aparecieran...**

_Demonios de Kyoko**, hablaran en cursiva!**_

* * *

Sal por Azúcar

**Ren POV**

Entre al edificio inmediatamente luego de haber visto esa escena que prefería no haberla presenciado, pero mi lado masoquista me decía que era mejor saberlo por mis propios ojos y no tener que acosar a Kyoko hasta el punto en el que ella me pida disculpas y me confiese sus actos. Alcance a ver como Kyoko subía al elevador con una sonrisa en su cara y no pude evitar preguntarme: ¿era por ese sujeto? Era oficial, quería estrangular a ese niño rico, y ahora que analizaba las cosas: ¿desde cuando Kyoko conocía a tipos como ese?...solo pude pensar que estaba siendo engañada, y como no pensar eso, si admitiéndolo ella era demasiado ingenua para su propio bien, y eso la hacia vulnerable y fácil de engañar; hablaría con ella y la convencería de que se alejase de ese hombre, que nada bueno podía querer con ella.

Mi sangre hervía al recordar como ese extraño la beso en la mejilla y más aun cuando se quedo mirando como se iba, ¿realmente era tan especial? Y ahora que había visto eso ¿era buena idea seguir con mi plan? ¿Y si por esperar tanto tiempo la había perdido, y solo me vería como su sempai? La felicidad que tenia hace apenas unas horas había desaparecido, las imágenes de hace unos minutos pasaban en mi mente como una película de mal gusto para mis sentimientos, empecé a sentirme como un idiota, si Kyoko me rechazaba hoy no se a donde iría, era la primera mujer que me volvía loco, era la primera en hacerme sentir descontrolado y capaz de hacerme cambiar de opinión con tan solo hablar, Kyoko era demasiado especial para mi como para perderla, al principio temía que el idiota de Shotaro se quedara con ella, ya que ella siempre parecía estar al pendiente de él, incluso después de superarlo en el mundo del entretenimiento, Murasame-san que intento algo con ella y al final no lo logro, y muchas personas más que estaba seguro que la deseaban tenían más valor que yo para confesársele, quién diría que alguien como yo, no era capaz de decir unas palabras que simplemente podían cambiar mi vida.

Llame al elevador, Kyoko debería estar ya en la puerta de mi apartamento, me pregunto que estará pensando, se supone que yo debería estar en mi departamento esperándola, pero yo estaba viendo como ella llegaba en ese auto y se despedía de ese tipo, tendría que inventar una buena excusa para explicar el por qué no estaba en mi departamento.

Subí a elevador luego de que este llegara, marque el número de mi piso y espere, tratando de calmarme, se supone que esta seria la velada en la cual yo me confesaría, tendría que estar feliz porque por alguna razón tenia la corazonada de que Kyoko me correspondería, pero ahora no estaba tan seguro. El ascensor llego a mi piso, baje de él y camine directo a mi apartamento, como lo tenia previsto Kyoko estaba llamando insistentemente al timbre de mi puerta, se veía preocupada, conociéndola estaría pensando que estaba molesto o que me había olvidado de nuestra cita.

-Mogami-san, ¿no crees que puedes dañar el timbre si sigues tocándolo de esa forma?-estaba seguro que estaba sonriendo, verla de esa forma, tan indefensa, me hacia querer protegerla.

-¡Ya lo sé!, pero es que la persona que vive ahí… ¿Tsuruga-san?-tenia lágrimas en los ojos, me partió el corazón verla de ese modo y solo quise abrazarla pero me contuve.

-Mogami-san, ¿qué ocurre? ¿Por qué lloras?-estaba preocupado, ¿qué estaría pensando para causar sus lagrimas?

-Nada… es que pensé que como no abrías la puerta estabas enojado conmigo y quería disculparme por llegar tarde, no era mi intención pero ocurrieron muchas cosas de camino aquí y no pensé que...-hablaba muy rápido y sus lágrimas desbordaban de sus ojos, corriendo por sus suaves mejillas y perdiéndose en sus labios.

-Mogami-san, respira, tranquilízate, ¿por qué habría de molestarme? En primer lugar yo no me encontraba en mi departamento y no te avise, así que no tienes por qué sentirte tan mal, además nada de lo que hagas me haría enojarme contigo-eso en parte era mentira.

-¿puedo preguntar por qué Tsuruga-san, no estaba en su departamento?-hablo mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas restantes en su rostro, un pensamiento inundo mi mente: yo deseaba limpiarlas con mis labios, deseaba ser el único que la consolara en las noches…quería que ella solo me necesitara, solamente a mí.

-¿Tsuruga-san?-cuando reaccione, note que ella pasaba sus manos al frente de mi rostro para llamar mi atención.

-Oh…pues Yashiro-san me llamo para un trabajo, hace como dos horas, pero no pensé que me tardaría tanto, y cuando llegue ya estabas aquí, eso me recuerda ¿has esperado mucho?-sonreí de manera que me creyera, cosa que no funciono, ¿por qué ella me conocía tan bien?

-Tsuruga-san esta mintiendo, ¿por qué?-su cara demostraba nerviosismo.

-Para nada, ¿por qué habría de?-evadí la pregunta, yo no le diría, por ahora, que solo salí a buscarla por que estaba preocupado de que no hubiese llegado antes.

-Si Tsuruga-san lo dice, entonces esta bien (risas nerviosas)-Si, en definitiva, jamás podría mentirle sin que ella me descubriese, excepto en lo mi verdadera personalidad.

-Tsuruga-san, ¿no piensa pasar?-hizo un ademan señalando la puerta del departamento.

-¡Oh si claro!-busque mis llaves en mi pantalón y abrí la puerta y la invite a pasar-Bueno, hemos perdido mucho tiempo así que deberíamos ponernos a cocinar, ¿no te parece?

-¡Si! Dejare las cosas en la cocina, quizás deberías cambiarse de ropa, puede ensuciarse-me dijo mirándome detalladamente.

-Oh si, iré en seguida, ponte cómoda, no empieces sin mi- le di una sonrisa sincera y me sorprendí gratamente al ver ese sonrojo en su rostro, un regocijo se apodero de mi corazón.

Camine hacia mi habitación, para poder cambiarme de ropa, y unos pensamientos pocos apropiados hicieron que tuviese que ir al baño a refrescarme un poco, tener a Kyoko para mi, sola en mi apartamento hacia que mis hormonas se dispararan y requería de mucho esfuerzo controlarme y no cometer alguna estupidez. Me quite la chaqueta de mi traje, la camisa negra que llevaba puesta e iba por mi pantalón cuando la puerta de mi habitación se abrió y mostro a una Kyoko un tanto nerviosa, y luego de unos segundos su cara se volvió de un rojo intenso.

-¡Lo siento mucho! ¡No sabía…yo no…!-dio media vuelta y se marcho hacia la cocina, no esperaba esa reacción, hasta que recordé que estaba a medio vestir.

Después de aquel pequeño incidente, me vestí a prisa, por que si Kyoko había venido a mi habitación supuse que querría algo, escogí lo primero que vi en mi armario, tome una camisa morado claro, un sweater a juego, un jean gastado y me puse las pantuflas para andar en la casa, salí de la habitación y me dirigí hacia la cocina, encontré a Kyoko con todos los ingredientes sobre la encimera, mientras más me acercaba notaba que Kyoko se había sobrepasado en las compras, ¡¿por qué había tanto chocolate?

-Mogami-san, ¿Por qué hay tanto chocolate?-pregunte asombrado, había montones de barras de chocolate en un tazón esperando ser abiertos.

-Oh, es que pensé que a tu chica le gustaría probar otras cosas además de mousse, y dije ¿por qué no preparar varios platos?-me dijo con una sonrisa fingida, de eso estaba completamente seguro.

-Mogami-san, aunque estoy seguro que le encantaría, es demasiado-señale el chocolate y continúe-pero podemos hacer una cubierta para el mousse.

-¿De verdad?, oh bueno entonces, supongo que tendré que hacer postres para terminar todo esto, ¡que tonta soy!-bajo su cabeza apenada.

-No te preocupes, tengo forma de gastar ese chocolate, pero por ahora manos a la obra.

-Si, bien comencemos-por alguna razón sentí que estaba triste, más tarde le preguntaría, puesto que la tendría para mi lo que quedaba de tarde y posiblemente toda la noche.

-Mogami-san, cuando fuiste a mi habitación, ¿necesitabas algo? Porque como entraste sin avisar…

-¡yo no… lo siento mucho! Pero yo si llame a la puerta, pero como no respondí pensé que algo malo había ocurrido y decidí entrar, no era mi intención ver…como…su…cuerpo-su voz disminuyo con cada palabra que daba, hasta que se convirtió en un susurro avergonzado, su rostro estaba completamente rojo y me pareció realmente adorable, ella era tan ingenua, hice que se preocupara por haberme perdido en mis pensamientos indecorosos que la tenían a ella de protagonista.

-No te preocupes tanto, supongo que fue mi culpa, me perdí en mis pensamientos y no escuche, lamento mi descuido-aunque si era sincero no me molestaba en absoluto que ella hubiese visto parte de mi anatomía.

-De ninguna manera, fue mi culpa, debí esperar-aun seguía con su cabeza gacha.

-Mogami-san, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?-no esperaba abordar el tema tan rápido, pero no quería que ella estuviese así conmigo, así que decidí que debería saber quien era ese sujeto que la acompañaba.

-Por supuesto que si, no hay pregunta de Tsuruga-san que yo no conteste-levanto su cabeza y sus ojos mostraban determinación y entusiasmo.

-Espero que sea cierto-en mi mente sonreí diabólicamente, podía usar sus palabras para que ella contestara cualquier cosa que yo preguntara.

Note como se arrepentía de haber dicho eso, bueno ya era muy tarde para eso, ahora ella estaba a mi merced.

-¿Quién era ese tipo con el que llegaste hace un rato?-pregunte directamente, note como un escalofrió recorría su cuerpo.

-ah jajaja… ¿otra pregunta?- su cuerpo se estremecía, supuse al verse descubierta.

-Mogami-san, ¿no acabas de decir que responderías a todas mis preguntas?

-¡todas menos esa!, además hay preguntas que yo no podre responderle-su rostro estaba sonrojado, ¿que me estaba ocultando? ¿Por qué no quería que yo supiera sobre el? Una opresión apareció en mi pecho causándome un dolor que no quería sentir.

-Mogami, ¿acaso no confías en mi?-use esas palabras como último recurso.

-No es eso, es que…si yo le dijese quien es, tendría que explicar como lo conocí y yo no quiero que Tsuruga-san me diga: "Te lo dije" y se moleste conmigo-su miraba cambio a una de tristeza que me partía el corazón, ¿Cómo podría enojarme con ella si usaba esa expresión?

-Mogami-san, yo no me enojare contigo, asi que dime, ¿Quién es y como lo conociste?-demande saberlo, moría de la curiosidad y que ella no quisiera decírmelo me preocupaba en demasía.

-No te molestes, es que cuando yo venía hacia acá, de repente unos fans se acercaron y me pidieron autógrafos asi que acepte, en un principio eran solo tres, pero luego llegaron más y más y con ellos paparazzis y pues me estaban acosando con preguntas, gritos y flashes y sentí que desfallecía en ese lugar, pero entonces llegó Miyamoto-san y me rescato, yo no sabía quien era el hasta que se presento, dijo ser mi manager, yo no le creí, asi que llame al presidente para que lo desmintiera y resulto que decía la verdad, me disculpe con el por haber desconfiado y le agradecí, se ofreció a traerme y acepte-hablo tan rápido que me costó un poco entenderla, así que cuando termino su parlamento respiraba entrecortadamente.

-No te diré te lo dije porque no quieres que lo diga, pero sigues siendo muy descuidada-afirme eso que tanto ella negaba.

-Tsuruga-san, descríbeme a la chica que te gusta-pidió con rudeza.

-Oh, eso es inesperado, pero ella es la chica japonesa perfecta, ella es amable, cariñosa, tierna, sensible, pero tiene un carácter fuerte, es muy determinada, nunca se da por vencida, su mirada puede ser feroz cuando se enoja pero muy hermosa cuando sonríe o se preocupa por los demás-Kyoko era esa mujer, la mujer que yo quería para mi.

-Suena como si fuera perfecta, debe ser realmente impresionante y bella, perfecta para Tsuruga-san-de pronto un aura oscura rodeo su cuerpo pero como vino se fue, demasiado rápido como para analizarlo.

Luego de eso la tarde se volvió mas amena, comenzamos a derretir el chocolate, batir las claras (lo transparente del huevo) de los huevos y cuando estábamos a punto de agregar la azúcar, mi teléfono sonó, por el tono supe que era Yashiro-san, pensé que estaba en la cocina pero no era así, lo busque por la sala y tampoco estaba, Kyoko me ayudo a buscarlo pero no lo encontrábamos; solo cuando Kyoko sugirió que lo buscara en el bolsillo de el pantalón que había estado usando lo encontré, fui a mi habitación, tenia dos llamadas perdidas de Yashiro-san, asi que le devolví la llamada, mientras repicaba, le grite a Kyoko para que continuara con el mousse.

**POV Kyoko**

-Tsuruga-san, descríbeme a la chica que te gusta-pedí con un poco de rudeza.

-Oh, eso es inesperado, pero ella es la chica japonesa perfecta, ella es amable, cariñosa, tierna, sensible, pero tiene un carácter fuerte, es muy determinada, nunca se da por vencida, su mirada puede ser feroz cuando se enoja pero muy hermosa cuando sonríe o se preocupa por los demás-realmente esa descripción hacia que quisiera llorar, yo jamás seria esa persona.

-Suena como si fuera perfecta, debe ser realmente impresionante y bella, perfecta para Tsuruga-san-mientras decía eso, en mi interior se abrían los candados que había vuelto a cerrar con todos mis pequeños demonios, de un momento a otro salieron y comenzaron a hablarme: _Kyoko-sama debes impedirlo-Esa mujer no puede quedarse con Tsuruga-san-arruina su postre-has que no quiera volver a ver a Tsuruga-san-_ los calle, de repente me moría de ganas por seguir sus consejos, pero no podía, era la felicidad de mi sempai…

Comenzamos a preparar el mousse, cuando estábamos a punto de poner la azúcar, el teléfono de Tsuruga-san comienza a sonar, fue a buscarlo, pero no lo conseguía, me pidió ayuda, pero tampoco podíamos encontrarlo, ¿Cómo un aparto puede desaparecer tan de repente? Su sonido era distante pero lo suficientemente fuerte como para que se escuchara entre el silencio del apartamento, por lo que tuve una idea:

-Tsuruga-san, ¿Por qué no buscas en el pantalón que estabas usando?-Tsuruga-san me agradeció con la miraba y fu a su habitación, volví a la cocina para esperarlo y mis demonios volvieron aparecer.

-_Kyoko-sama el no esta- puedes hacerlo-solo será un pequeño cambio en la receta-Vamos…te ayudaremos hacer lo que Tsuruga-san desea._

_-_Mogami-san, por favor continua, en seguida voy, Yashiro-san necesita algo-escuche la voz de Tsuruga-san proviniendo de su habitación, era mi oportunidad.

Mi cuerpo se movió solo, o al menos quise creer que asi fue, cambie la azúcar por sal y lo vertí en la mezcla, comencé a removerlo como decía la receta. Yo no quería que Tsuruga-san estuviera con otra, yo quería ser todo para el, asi que me esforzaría por ser la persona que él amaba, después de que todo estuvo mezclado, me apresure a guardar la sal en su estante, justo en ese momento escuche como se cerraba la puerta de la habitación de Tsuruga-san, regrese rápidamente a donde estaba la mezcla y simule que seguía batiendo…

-¿Esta listo? Si que eres rápida, bueno ahora solo queda decorar, y podrá comerse dentro de dos horas-me dijo con una sonrisa en su bello rostro.

-He preparado una crema para hacer dos tipos de mousse, asi será mejor.

Comenzamos a verter la mezcla en las copas y decoramos con galletas y la crema que había preparado. El resultado había sido perfecto…el único inconveniente era el sabor…

* * *

**Review? sus reviews me dan animo!**

**Imágenes del fic: en mi perfil del Face! soy Diana Kyoko Pattinson Mogami**

**Gracias por leer...**

**besos de**

**Alice-Vampiirithap-Cullen**


	4. Una Fallida Confesión

Una Fallida Confesión

**Kyoko POV**

Egoísta e insensible eran las palabras que en este momento estaba completamente segura que me describían, ¿por qué había hecho eso? Más aun, me sentía miserable, decidí escuchar a mis pequeños demonios y ahora había arruinado el regalo de Tsuruga-san, no había nada que pudiera hacer para enmendarlo… ahora definitivamente me odiaría, esta vez no bastaría una disculpa de mi parte y arrodillarme y suplicarle que me perdone.

Mis demonios estaban escondidos en distintas partes del apartamento de Tsuruga-san, temiendo por mi ira… ¿por qué tenían que haber salido? ¿No podían quedarse en esa caja en donde me dispuse a enterrarlos? El tiempo que estuvimos juntos planeando la venganza contra Sho, habían sido mis compañeros incondicionales y mi principal apoyo y recordatoria de lo que había echo ese bastardo, les había tomado mucho cariño, incluso me preocupe y estuve dispuesta hacer chocolates para el idiota Beagle cuando uno de mis preciados demonios fue secuestrado por ese idiota de ojos violetas; y aunque los quería decidí dejarlos en el lugar en donde habían permanecido todo este tiempo, no había razón para que estuviesen libres si yo ya no tenia deseos de venganza y mi frágil y tonto corazón había vuelto a caer en las trampas del amor, y ahora los candados de esa caja se abrieron liberándolos y haciéndome cometer una estupidez, que me costaría lo que yo más apreciaba en esta vida…Tsuruga-san.

Una voz en mi cabeza me hizo reaccionar, estaba actuando injustamente, mis demonios solo había sugerido lo que yo había estado deseando desde un principio, arruinar ese postre, quería arruinar esa relación asi costara la felicidad de Tsuruga-san, pues estaba dispuesta ha convertirme en lo más importante de mi sempai; pero ahora seria lo último en que el pensaría cuando se diera cuenta de mi saboteo en su próxima relación, ¿Qué hago? Era lo único que repetía mi mente, no había forma de que yo suplantara esos mousse por unos nuevos… Cada minuto que pasaba me recordaba que estaba muy cerca de que Tsuruga-san lo descubriera y me enfrentara a esa aura demoníaca que era frecuente en el cuando se enojaba.

Asustada…esa era la palabra que mejor me describía en estos instantes, debía tranquilizarme…sino haría que Tsuruga-san lo notara más rápido; recogíamos la cocina mientras el mousse cogía forma dentro de la nevera (**refrigerador, congelador, etc… como le digan en su país chicas**) por alguna extraña razón sentía el ambiente un poco incomodo, no sé si se trataba de mi inminente error o eran alucinaciones mías, después de que la cocina estuvo completamente limpia y en orden, Tsuruga-san fue a la sala y encendió la televisión y la dejo en un programa de variedades, solo por hacer algo, me invito a sentarme mientras esperábamos, yo estaba nerviosa por mis acciones y Tsuruga-san deba la impresión de querer decir algo y estaba luchando por hacerlo salir de su boca.

-Mogami-san, ¿crees que a ella le guste lo que he hecho por ella?-dijo para romper el hielo que estaba empezando aparecer.

-S-si, no hay forma de que no aprecie ese gesto, y más si viene de ti-trate de decirlo con una sonrisa, pero salió una mueca parecida a una y por alguna razón me sonroje.

-Supongo que si, es la primera vez que hago algo como esto y no se ni como empezar-su mirada se fijo en el suelo y… sorpresa: ¡Tsuruga-san se sonrojo!, eso si no me lo esperaba.

-(Risas nerviosas) Desearía serle de ayuda…pero no tengo mucha experiencia en estos asuntos-sentí mi cara arder… ¡¿Por qué me estaba poniendo roja?

-No eres tú la que tiene que confesarse Kyoko-chan-me miro a los ojos con una expresión que no supe interpretar, pero era muy intensa y trataba de descubrir algo en mi rostro. Seguramente lo que vería era sorpresa me había llamado por mi nombre y era realmente grato escucharlo de sus labios.

-Kyoko-chan…yo no sé que decir, tengo 23 años y déjame decirte que jamás pensé en sentir esto por alguien…y siento que si no lo digo explotare, temo perder a la persona que amo por miedo a enfrentarme con estos sentimientos que me descontrolan, no quiero perder la oportunidad de ser feliz con la persona a la que le he demostrado mi verdadero yo…aunque he de confesarte que no he sido sincero, yo he ocultado unas cosas de mi pasado que no quería que supiese.

-Hay cosas que simplemente queremos olvidar.

-Quisiera poder decir todo, pero tengo miedo que me odie.

-Si ella te ama ¿por qué te odiaría?

-Sus sentimientos son un poco… ¿confusos? No lo se, estoy seguro que no quiero decepcionarla.

-Si fuese yo, trataría de comprender… ¿no puede ser tan malo, o si?

-Para mi lo es, tanto así, que quiero que nunca hubiese ocurrido.

-No sé que decir, pienso que no importa que tan malo haya sido tu pasado, si te ama no le debería preocupar, después de todo, solo vivimos el presente y esperamos el futuro, ¿por qué preocuparnos por el pasado?, eso quedo atrás, no puedes cambiarlo por más que quieras, asi que pienso que a ella no le importará

-Espero que escuches tus palabras…servirán de algo.

-(risas) no lo creo, yo no sigo mis propios consejos.

-Sabes, ya que estamos hablando, se me esta siendo más fácil tratar de decir algo que he querido desde hace mucho tiempo.

-¿? ¿Quieres más ayuda?

-No, al menos no por ahora.

-Entonces, ¿qué es?

-Sonara cursi, pero solo quiero que me des una oportunidad…yo-Ring Ring Ring.

Oh molesto sonido de mi teléfono…fue lo que en la cara de Tsuruga-san vi, me apresure a atender la llamada, por alguna razón Tsuruga-san iba a decir algo importante para el y viene mi teléfono a interrumpir…revise el identificador de llamadas…

-¡Moko-san! ¿Cómo estas?

-_Supongo que se te olvido que yo llegaba hoy, ¿no es cierto?-_ estaba molesta. Oh Oh

-Por supuesto que no, ¿ya llegaste a Tokio?, no estaba segura si llamarte-mentí-estoy en el Darumaya esperando por ti.

-¿_En serio? Pues es curioso, o yo me equivoque de sitio o los dueños me mienten, estoy aquí, Okami-san me dijo que saliste desde temprano, ¿puedes decirme donde estas?-_ había sido descubierta tan rápido.

-Lo siento, pero ¿no se supone que llegabas a las ocho?-pregunte desconcertada

-_¿QUÉ HORAS PIENSAS QUÉ ES, TONTA?-_ tuve que alejar el teléfono de mi oído porque estaba segura que quedaría sorda.

-No lo se, es temprano, ¿supongo?

-_Hazme el favor de venir inmediatamente, me siento incomoda, me iré, no quiero estorbar._

-No, espera estaré ahí lo más rápido que pueda, te prometí que te podías quedar, lamento no haberme fijado en la hora, iré en seguida.

-_Solo no hagas locuras…hasta luego._

-Te veo pronto- corte la llamada y me levante del sofá a una velocidad impresionante, busque mis cosas y en medio de la prisa me percate la expresión de Tsuruga-san

-¿pasa algo malo?-pregunte, estaba enfadado, lo notaba, pero aun no había hecho nada malo ¿o si?

-¿Hiciste planes?, ¿cuanto tiempo pensabas quedarte?-estaba realmente molesto, ¿por qué? ¿Qué había hecho?, el aura que desprendía me asustaba completamente.

-S-si, no se suponía que tardaría tanto…pensé en irme una vez acabado el mousse, pero supongo que me entretuve, pero debo irme, me esperan, siento no ser de ayuda-mis palabras salían demasiado rápido, di me di vuelta y salí del apartamento como alma que lleva el diablo.

Salí corriendo, los nervios de la situación me carcomían, él se había enfadado por algo que había hecho, lo peor de todo es que no recuerdo haber hecho algo mal, pero ahora estaba preocupada por otra cosa, Moko-san estaba esperándome, ¿que hora era? Mientras bajaba las escaleras, (el elevador se tardaba demasiado) revise la hora en mi teléfono, eran las 8:20 pm, ¿Cómo paso el tiempo tan rápido que no me di cuenta?, llegaría tarde, no importa como lo viese, si iba caminando, o tomaba el tren no llegaría a tiempo, a menos que lo llamará…

Solo necesito sonar dos veces y ya habían atendido, era un alivio, esperaba que pudiese recogerme, sino llegaba a tiempo Moko-san dejaría de hablarme y todo sería mi culpa, por andar divagando en mis pensamientos mientras estaba con Tsuruga-san.

-_Estaré en 5 minutos, por alguna razón sabía que me necesitarías asi que me desocupe temprano, espérame si, aunque no aceptaré este tipo de llamadas de nuevo, ¿quedo claro?- _su voz sonó dura, me estaba regañando, odiaba esa sensación, me hacía sentir tonta.

-¡Gracias, muchísimas gracias!-para este momento ya estaba en el lobby del edificio donde vivía Tsuruga-san, así que me detuve a recuperar el aliento por la actividad física que había realizado- Realmente gracias, creo que te debo dos favores.

-_Me los pagaras aprendiendo hacer responsable… ¿te he dicho que estas hermosa hoy? Realmente cuando estas agitada eres adorable-_ ¿Cómo sabia el que estaba agitada?... segundos después fue que mis ojos captaron que él estaba parado frente a su auto, con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro, cuando mi miraba se cruzo con la de él, levanto un brazo y me saludo, mientras cortaba la llamada.

-Wow, ¡llegaste rápido!, siento causar problemas otra vez-baje mi cabeza avergonzada, Miyamoto-san estaba realmente guapo, vestía un traje negro, que resaltaba su figura estilizada pero muy masculina, y me di cuenta de un detalle… ¡sus ojos eran azules! Pero en la tarde eran negros, yo los había visto…

-¿Ves algo que te guste?-pregunto socarronamente.

-Tus ojos…azules- me sonroje cuando lo dije, sentí que lo que dije estaba fuera de lugar.

-Oh, son mis ojos naturales, en la tarde tenia lentes de contacto, es una historia muy aburrida, te la contare, ahora vamos llegaras tarde- su brazo se poso en mi cintura y me acompaño a entrar en el lado del copiloto.

Lo vi dar la vuelta y entrar en el auto… ¿Por qué el director me había mandado alguien tan apuesto para ser mi representante?

-Bien, ahora que te has deleitado conmigo, vamos a casa, dame la dirección-bien estaba avergonzada, solo doy problemas.

El viaje al Darumaya fue rápido, gracias a Dios, hoy era sábado, y había poco trafico, por lo que el camino se hizo corto, en el trayecto, Miyamoto-san me reprendió por ser descuidada.

-No lo entiendo, Mogami-san, debes tener en cuenta la responsabilidad al comprometerte, no por andar jugueteando puedes olvidarlo, si eres asi en lo laboral, hay muchas cosas en la que tengo que trabajar en entonces, a partir de ahora te hare una agenda que debes cumplir al pie de la letra, te tendré a prueba, ¿quieres ser la mejor actriz de Japón no? Entonces empieza a centrarte.

-L-lo haré, debo preguntar, Miyamoto-san ¿tenía un compromiso cuando lo llame?

-No exactamente, pero no te preocupes por eso-me sonrió de manera comprensiva.

-Lo siento, soy una egoísta, llamarlo sin saber que tenía otras cosas que hacer, lo siento mucho, no era mi intención arruinar sus planes, no volverá a pasar- mis ojos se impregnaron de lagrimas de culpabilidad, Miyamoto-san al ver esto estaciono en auto.

-Vamos, no te pongas así, no es tu culpa, no podías saberlo, ahora ya llegamos, además aun tengo tiempo para llegar asi que si vas a llorar que sea por un motivo bueno, no por estas tonterías- alboroto mi cabello con sus manos y su sonrisa burlona apareció.

-A nadie le gustaras si lloras, eres muy linda para llorar, debes sonreír; te estoy haciendo perder el tiempo aquí afuera con charla innecesaria, entra rápido, te están esperando. Yo debo ir a otra parte- se despidió de mi con un beso en la frente y entro al auto, y como ocurrió en la tarde su auto se perdió en las calles de Tokio de manera rápida y me quede observando como tonta el espacio que había dejado.

Entre al Darumaya, los clientes usuales ya se estaban yendo luego de haber tomado las copas usuales de sake respectivas al fin de semana, estaban animados como siempre, me saludaron efusivamente, les devolví la cortesía y me apresure a subir a mi habitación, para mi alegría, Moko-san se había quedado a esperarme, ahora debía disculparme por haber llegado tarde y no tener la habitación preparada, soy tan mala amiga.

-Moko-san, que alegría, ¿como has estado? ¿Disfrutaste del rodaje en Okinawa?-salte emocionada sobre ella, y como de costumbre me esquivo y caí de cara contra el suelo.

-Estuvo bien, lo de siempre, actuar un par de líneas, toda salió según la agenda-me dijo con su calma que la caracterizaba.

-¡Como se esperaba de la Gran actriz Kanae Kotonami! ¡No tienes ni idea de cuanto te extrañe!-desbordaba alegría, que quizás el lunes ya no estuviese.

-No puedo decir lo mismo-su voz sonó molesta, pero la conocía bien para saber que estaba mintiendo, pero decidí mostrar lágrimas, siempre funcionaba.

-Moko-san es cruel…soy tu mejor amiga, ¿como puedes no extrañarme?-las lágrimas desbordaban de mis ojos tan naturalmente que cualquiera hubiese pensado que estaba herida por su comentario.

-No uses ese truco conmigo, no funciona…pero sabes que te extrañe, y para que dejes tu jueguito de actuación, te traje algo- se volvió a buscar en su maleta mi regalo.

-No debiste Moko-san, ¡gracias!-si antes las lagrimas eran falsas, ahora eran verdaderas.

-No llores es solo un pequeño detalle- me mostro un hermoso kimono tradicional.

-¡Moko-san es precioso! Espero que no hayas gastado mucho dinero-realmente me encanto-me muero por probármelo.

-Tendrás tu oportunidad, me han invitado a una fiesta los del set, me dijeron que podía llevarte, ya que quieren conocerte, es dentro de una semana, es tradicional tenemos que usar kimonos y toda la cosa, no iria sino fuera por que es parte del trabajo, pero ya…

-¡Gracias, Gracias! No sabes cuanto te quiero, por supuesto que iré si eso quieres-me alegraba, Moko-san me estaba invitando a conocer el elenco con quien trabaja.

-Te recompensaré, lo prometo-mi emoción era incontrolable.

-No te preocupes, realmente han insistido, ahora ya que te he contado como me fue, me dirás donde estabas y ¿por qué llegaste tan tarde?

-Oh…Etto…verás yo estaba con Tsuruga-san en su departamento-sentí mi cara enrojecer, ¿por qué me daba vergüenza contar esto?

-¿Qué?... ¿Por qué no me dijiste?, no te hubiese presionado para que llegarás tan rápido.

-La verdad, te agradezco que me hayas llamado el ambiente estaba un poco tenso y sumándole lo que hice espero poder enfrentarlo el lunes-baje la mirada, intente no pensar en todo lo que había pasado hoy.

-Sabes que si no me cuentas lo que paso hoy y las dos semanas que no estuve, ¿te confesaste con el?- me pregunto con una seriedad extrema y mi cara si estaba sonrojada ahora estaba roja como un tomate.

-¡No! Como puedes decir eso, jamás lo haría, él no se fijaría en alguien como yo…y más ahora que esta enamorado-mi voz sonó rota, era así como me sentía desde ayer en la tarde.

-¿Enamorado? ¿De quién? ¿Qué hacías en su departamento? ¿Qué hiciste?-muchas preguntas, para poder responderlas de una vez.

Le conté brevemente lo que había ocurrido ayer, como Tsuruga-san había roto mis esperanzas de tener algo con el cuando de sus labios salieron esas palabras que me rompieron el corazón, luego le conté del incidente de hoy con los fans y los reporteros, el rescate de Miyamoto-san; tuve que explicarle quien era, luego como ayude hacer el postre a Tsuruga-san, como lo arruine sin que el supiera, y lo arrepentida que estaba por haberlo hecho.

-Déjame entender algo, arruinaste el postre de Tsuruga-san, ¿por celos?

-Si, no pude evitarlo, cuando me di cuenta de lo que había hecho ya era tarde, no se como pedirle disculpas sin que se enoje conmigo.

-Realmente, eres una tonta, y distraída, ¿de verdad piensas que Tsuruga-san esta enamorado de otra que no seas tu?-me dijo enojada y mirándome a la cara.

-¿Qué? ¡Moko-san! Eso es ridículo, yo ni siquiera soy el tipo de mujer que atraería a los hombres y menos como el…yo soy solo una persona corriente.

-No seas idiota, ¿que no te das cuenta? Esa descripción que hizo eres tu, ¡el esta enamorado de ti!

-Moko-san, no insistas, no soy yo, y que digas eso me hace sentir fatal-quería llorar, porque de alguna manera lo que estaba diciendo me daba esperanzas que luego eran derrumbadas por la cruel realidad.

**Ren POV**

Era oficial, quería matarla a ella y al niño rico de su represéntate, aunque me haya explicado su relación, no podía concebir la idea de que fueran tan allegados hace tan solo unas horas.

Yo que conocía a Kyoko desde pequeña y nunca me dio la oportunidad de ser más que su sempai, ¿Por qué a los demás se abría y a mi no? ¿Qué hacía mal? Cuando salió del departamento corriendo por la llamada, estaba echando chispas, ¿por qué había hecho planes? ¿Era tan aburrido estar conmigo?, me tomo unos segundos reaccionar para salir a buscarla luego de que huyera y no pudiera decirle como me sentía, aunque si analizaba las cosas, se lo había dicho pero ella era demasiado lenta para captar indirectas o yo estaba cometiendo un error al confesarme, cualquiera de las dos me ponía de un humor de perros, cuando salí del departamento no la vi esperando el elevador, asi que asumí, que había bajado por las escaleras de emergencia, para mi buena suerte el elevador abrió en mi piso dejando ver a una señora mayor que reconocía como una de mis vecinas, entre rápidamente y marque el lobby, la suerte estaba a mi favor, llegue lo suficientemente rápido como para escuchar su conversación por teléfono mientras esperaba no sé que.

-¡Gracias, muchísimas gracias!-hizo una pausa mientras recuperaba el aliento- Realmente gracias, creo que te debo dos favores.

No sé que le habrán contestado del otro lado de la línea, pero luego escuche que decía:

-Wow, ¡llegaste rápido!, siento causar problemas otra vez-Bajo su cabeza avergonzada-Cuando me fije bien, vi a su representante saludarla-¿Ves algo que te guste?-pregunto socarronamente. Y yo quería golpearlo para quitarle esa sonrisa que comenzaba a molestarme

-Tus ojos…azules- Odie cuando de la boca de Kyoko salieron esas palabras, hirió mi orgullo…y pensar que ese era mi color de ojos.

-Oh, son mis ojos naturales, en la tarde tenia lentes de contacto, es una historia muy aburrida, te la contare, ahora vamos llegaras tarde- su brazo se poso su cintura y la hizo entrar al auto

Lo vi dar la vuelta y entrar en el auto… solo me preguntaba ahora una cosa: ¿Era buena idea confesarme a Kyoko?

Entre al edificio, con las dudas invadiendo mi mente…odiaba la sensación de sentirme remplazado, si necesitaba que la llevaran, ¿Por qué no me lo pregunto? Yo habría accedido fácilmente, yo haría cualquier cosa que ella me pidiera con tal de verla feliz.

* * *

**Espero que les guste!**

**Creo que me tarde! pero no es mi culpa es mi instituto! no me deja vida...**

**Disfruten el capi!**

**Que les pareció? Matan a Ren o a Kyoko?**

**besos de**

**Alice-Vampiirithap-Cullen**


	5. Lunes

Lunes…

**Kyoko POV**

La estadía de Moko-san fue reconfortante para mí…

_Flash-Back_

_-Moko-san, no insistas, no soy yo, y que digas eso me hace sentir fatal-quería llorar, porque de alguna manera lo que estaba diciendo me daba esperanzas que luego eran derrumbadas por la cruel realidad._

_-Al contrario, insisto, no puedes quedarte pensando que puedes arruinar el postre, y que no eres lo que Tsuruga-san busca en una mujer. Mírate, ¡Por Dios! No puedo creer que tengo que decir esto… ¡ERES UNA ACTRIZ FAMOSA! Pero aparte de eso, ere amable con las demás personas, apoyas a todo el que necesita ayuda, aunque eres una cabezota cuando quieres, te dejas llevar por tus sentimientos, eres una lenta para las cosas del amor y en lo que a seducción se refiere; es por eso que me atrevo a decir que Tsuruga-san te quiere, es más te ama._

_-¿Se supone que esas palabras me animen?-si al principio Moko-san trataba de animarme, no lo logro, es más juraría que tenia esa gotita tipo anime en mi cabeza, al menos ella intentaba algo que sabía que no podría lograr…y yo me di por vencida antes de intentar algo que realmente funcionará._

_-Lo se, no fue lo que esperaba, pero no pude contenerme, me parece una estupidez que digas que no eres nadie al lado de Tsuruga-san, no se como vives, pero deberías ver mas televisión o leer revistas… eres muy famosa, pero eso no es importante, tu eres una persona que no aparece en cualquier esquina… ¡Odio que me hagas decir esto! Pero eres muy valiosa para todos… Incluso creo que para Tsuruga-san eres lo único que hace que su vida brille._

_-Yo…no (sollozos) no puedo creerlo… él es demasiado para mi, jamás se fijaría en mi._

_-Ya veo… tu problema no es que pienses que Tsuruga-san no te ve como la mujer que ama, tu problema está en que tu te consideras muy poco para el- su tono de enfado me asusto._

_-¿Y eso no es cierto? Él es perfecto, él es una persona excepcional, yo…que perdí hace mucho el amor…no puedo competir contra él-reproche con lagrimas que pugnaban por salir._

_-¡No seas IDIOTA! El amor no es competir, es estar al lado de esa persona y pensar que nada en el mundo es mejor…o eso creo… Sabes por naturaleza que eres hermosa y talentosa, pero te niegas a verlo, crees que siendo la mártir del cuento estarás bien, pero en algún momento tendrás que tomar el papel protagónico._

_-No puedo aceptar eso que estas diciendo-ahora mis lágrimas desbordaban de mis ojos._

_-Si no haces lo que te digo, te aseguro que él se cansará de perseguirte, aunque te ame, todo tiene su límite._

_-¿Por qué estas tan segura que yo soy la persona que él ama?-pregunte intentado hacerla callar…yo no quiero admitir que tiene razón._

_-Yo…te he observado desde que te conozco, siempre estas rodeada de su presencia… todo lo que haces se lo consultas y no pude evitar notar cierto sentido de pertenencia hacia a ti por su parte, el no solo te ve como su Kohai, te ve como su compañera en su trabajo porque amas hacer lo mismo que el, y te ve como la persona que ama porque de alguna manera estableces una conexión con el, que es imposible para otras._

_-¿Cómo puedes saberlo?... Yo no deseo que me rompan el corazón de nuevo-intente calmarme mientras Moko-san hablaba._

_-Tú… sé que no tengo experiencia en esto porque me abstengo de salir con idiotas, pero si algo estoy segura es de que sino te arriesgas jamás sabrás si realmente era para ti-creo que se resigno en su área de convencerme._

_-No sabes lo doloroso que es sentir que te usan… ¡no quiero volver a sentirme usada!-bien, lo dije, ese era mi mayor temor._

_-¿Usada? ¿Tú no has superado lo de Fuwa Sho?-Moko-san realmente estaba sorprendida._

_-Por supuesto que si, el ya no es tan importante a como lo era antes-dije muy segura de mi misma, en mi corazón no había espacio para Shotaro mas que el de una simple amistad del pasado._

_-Seguro-uso su tono sarcástico- ¿por qué piensas que Tsuruga-san te usaría? Si lo piensas bien, si el quisiera aprovecharse de alguien ¿por qué tendrías que ser precisamente tú?_

_-No… lo se._

_-Exacto. Si él se enterará de que lo crees capaz de actuar como Fuwa, seguro se enojaría bastante contigo._

_-No se lo dirías-me preocupe, Moko-san podría hacer una locura con tal de hacerme ver lo que ella cree que es correcto._

_-Me ofendes, por supuesto que no, eso supondría problemas para ti, y eso no es algo que haces las amigas, pero si soy sincera, él se dará por vencido si tu no reaccionas, o bien alguien más se lo llevará._

_-Yo no quiero eso-nuevas lágrimas salían de mi ojos, y para mi sorpresa Moko-san me abrazo para consolarme-Yo solamente quiero ser feliz…a su lado._

_-Y yo solo quiero dormir…-la mire extrañada-¿qué? Es verdad, estoy cansada después del viaje._

_Luego de ese extraño final para la conversación, empezamos a acomodar el cuarto para sacar el futón* para que pudiese dormir, mientras hacíamos esto, se me olvidaron mis problemas referentes a mi amor; Moko-san me conto muchas cosas de Okinawa y de su grabación, moría por ver su papel protagónico en ese drama. A eso de las 11 p.m. decidimos dormirnos…tuve la sensación de que olvidaba decirle algo, pero no logre recordar que era._

_No supe si lo soñé o si fue real, pero algo realmente que me sorprendió fue algo que tendría relación con mi buen humor al día siguiente:_

_-Yo solo quiero que sea feliz al lado de la persona que amas y por supuesto con tu mejor amiga-nunca supe si fue mi imaginación._

_Fin del Flash-Back_

El día siguiente paso muy rápido, casi pareciera que el tiempo estaba en mi contra, solo quería que nunca llegará el lunes.

Moko-san se quedo hasta entrada la tarde ya que para pagar su estadía quiso ayudar en el Darumaya, aunque Okami-san y el jefe dijeron que no, insistió y de alguna forma termino convenciéndolos, al final del día se marcho a casa con su hermano mayor para que no tuviera inconvenientes en llegar a casa. El jefe decidió cerrar temprano asi que a las 8 p.m. no tenía nada que hacer y me ponía cada vez más nerviosa.

Me di una ducha para tranquilizarme y hacerme a la idea que por alguna extraña razón Tsuruga-san y su nueva novia no hubiese probado los mousses y nunca descubrieran mi pequeño sabotaje y todo siguiera igual…o no… no sé que quiero…

¡Solo quiero ser feliz al lado de Tsuruga-san! Pero estaba consiente de que eso no seria posible o eso pensaba hasta anoche, Moko-san con sus palabras alentó una pequeña esperanza que de alguna manera parecía desaparecer pero luchaba por no hacerlo.

Me fui a la cama temprano, si logre dormir, no lo recuerdo, solo sé que pase la mitad de la noche dando vueltas, levantándome, paseando por la habitación como un león enjaulado, a eso de las 4 a.m. creo que cerré mis ojos y logré dormir un poco, la sensación fue efímera, puesto que, para lo me parecieron segundos, fueron tres horas y medias.

Al verme en el espejo del baño, las ojeras que tenía eran muy grandes, no podría ir a trabajar asi, pero tampoco podía faltar, ¡soy un caso perdido! Grite en mi mente, ¿no podía simplemente superar todas estas cosas como si nada ocurriese? Me di una ducha, lave mi cabello, había conseguido un nuevo shampoo y acondicionador que olía a vainilla y rosas… me enamore del aroma tan dulce y suave que poseía; salí del baño envuelta en una toalla, y fui a mi habitación, estaba cansada, seguro hoy tomaría cafeína en contra de mi principios pero debía mantenerme firme hoy, me puse mis bragas y estaba abrochándome el sujetador cuando mi puerta fue abierta de par en par… grite por la sorpresa y luego por la vergüenza.

-¡KYAAAA!, ¡CIERRA LA PUERTA Y NO ME MIRES!-me lastime la garganta y solo alcance a ver una figura alta que se volteaba y cerraba la puerta a una velocidad impresionante.

Estuve un tiempo en shock, intentando asimilar lo que acababa de pasar y si soy sincera, ahora no quería poner un pie fuera de esta habitación ¡Era oficial! quería morirme, ¿quién rayos podría a ver subido si esta era un área restringida? Moría de la vergüenza, no podía bajar…si el mirón estuviese abajo no podría darle la cara…estaba segura que los tomates me tendrían envidia.

Termine de vestirme con una minifalda de jean, una blusa blanca de tirantes, unas zapatillas blancas con un detalle en rojo, de accesorio me puse un collar y una pulsera plateada, y un bolso rojo; arregle mi cabello, con un prendedor sencillo a juego con mi vestimenta, durante estos tres últimos años mi cabello creció y ahora me llegaba más abajo de los hombros, lo mantenía asi porque era más practico, además Tsuruga-san me había elogiado cuando me vio por primera vez con el cabello largo.

Estuve lista en cosa de diez minutos, pero las imágenes de lo que había ocurrido no me permitía bajar y enfrentarme a ese mirón, bueno, si es que aun seguía abajo…quizás se confundió… Termine por bajar cuando Okami-san me vio parada enfrente de las escaleras, mirándolas como si fueran a comerme.

-¿Kyoko-chan? ¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunto extrañada, normalmente estuviese haciendo un escándalo porque llegaría tarde o porque quería ayudar y no me dejaban.

-Yo no lo sé-atine a decir, porque no quería que se enteraran de ese vergonzoso encuentro.

-Apresúrate a bajar, ya es tarde-me animo a bajar.

-S-si… ¿debo hacerlo?-oficialmente era una idiota, ¿cómo era posible que de mi boca salieran esas cosas?

-¿Qué preguntas son esas? Por supuesto que si, vamos luego no quiero que me digas que llegaste tarde y te regañaron, ya eres mayor debes llegar temprano.

Baje las escaleras como si de cámara lenta se tratase, pero aunque lo hice, eso no significaba que algún día tendría que llegar al piso de abajo, aunque en mi imaginación las escaleras se alargaban y nunca terminaban.

Actué como si lo que paso haces minutos no hubiese ocurrido, salude a el Jefe que estaba preparando las cosas para un nuevo día de trabajo, mi sorpresa fue que en la barra tomando un desayuno tradicional estaba Miyamoto-san… solo pude llegar a una conclusión… ¡Él me había visto! ¡Trágame Tierra!

-¡Good morning Kyoko-san!*-saludo con una sonrisa en su cara, y aunque estaba tratando de ocultar aquel acontecimiento, note un leve sonrojo en su rostro que contribuyo a que mi rostro tomara tonalidades de rojo que no sabía que podían existir.

-Buenos días, Miyamoto-san-desvié la mirada en otra dirección.

-¿Mogami-san vas a desayunar?-me sobresalte ante la pregunta del Jefe.

-No se si deba, voy un poco tarde-me avergonzaba decirle esto al Jefe, el tenia un concepto muy alto de mi, asi que cuando tenia que confesar un error en mi trabajo temía que se decepcionara.

-Kyoko, desayuna, avise en la compañía que hoy llegarías un poco tarde ya que me encargaría de ciertas cosas referentes a ti*-me dijo serio Miyamoto-san.

-¡Oh! Supongo que entonces esta bien- me senté en la barra y el Jefe puso en frente de mi un plato de desayuno tradicional.

Comimos en un extraño silencio, pocas veces se interrumpía, cuando Okami-san o el Jefe hacia una pregunta acerca de nosotros dos acerca del trabajo, mi mirada y la mirada de Miyamoto-san se cruzaron varias veces y la apartábamos rápidamente por consecuencia de la vergüenza y la situación incomoda en la que nos ponía.

Agradecimos el desayuno y salimos para tomar el auto de Miyamoto-san, cuando estuvimos fuera de la vista de el Jefe y Okami-san, Miyamoto-san empezó rápidamente a pedir disculpas en ingles y m costo un poco entenderlo.

-Mogami-san, disculpa, el dueño dijo que podía subir a tu habitación a llamarte para que bajaras, no se porque me dejo hacerlo, pero te juro que no era mi intención verte… en esas… tu me entiendes, soy totalmente profesional, no quiero que tengas una idea errada de mi, realmente perdóname*-los nervios eran presentes en su voz.

-No te preocupes, no es tu culpa, no podías saber que yo me estaba vistiendo, aunque, si hubiese llamado a la puerta no hubiera ocurrido ese incidente tan vergonzoso-dije-al menos no vio nada.

-S-si, bueno ya que me perdonas y hemos aclarado el asunto, tenemos muchas cosas que hacer, antes de pasar por LME, así que manos a la obra-los nervios que hace un momento eran tan notables habían desaparecido como si nunca hubiesen aparecido.

Subimos al auto, y a penas lo encendió, puso la música a un volumen muy alto, al menos para mi gusto.

-Miyamoto-san, ¿no cree que es muy temprano para ese tipo de música?- de su reproductor de sonido salía las melodías de una canción pegajosa que parecía de un club nocturno, y yo no sabia ni como se llamaba.

-¿Estas loca? Esta es una forma de empezar la semana, con mucha energía y entusiasmo, además **Mr. Saxobeat* **es una buena canción-dijo como un adolescente entusiasmado por una fiesta.

-Bien, ¿pero al menos puedes bajarle un poco? No estoy acostumbrada a ese tipo de música.

-Que aguafiestas eres, pero no puedo obligarte a que escuches esta música a un volumen tan alto si te molesta, dije que no te presionaría, pero también dije que ahora cambiarían muchas cosas-dijo todo eso mientras arrancaba

-Lo entiendo, Miyamoto-san estaba hablando en ingles hace un momento, ¿por qué?

-Oh, es una costumbre mía, cuando estoy nervioso por una situación que ha ocurrido con una persona, suelo cambiar mi idioma inconscientemente y hasta que no se arregla el malentendido no puedo hablar en el idioma normal-me dijo con una sonrisa algo extraña.

-Eso es muy raro…y después soy yo la extraña-dije para animarlo.

-Eso no se donde lo aprendí pero resulta un poco inconveniente cuando la otra persona no conoce el idioma en el que hablo, me sorprende que tu entiendas el ingles-me dijo mientras desviaba rápidamente la mirada de la carretera para mirarme.

-(Risas) es muy gracioso, puedo preguntar ¿por qué vino a buscarme?

-Tengo una cita para ti…te dije que te convertiría en una gran actriz, y aunque tu apariencia no es mala, debemos mejorarla un poco, asi que vamos de compras y a un salón de belleza.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?-no alcanzaba a comprenderlo del todo.

-Pues es fácil un cambio de look, nada radical, no perderás tu esencia si es lo que te preocupa, solo serán cosas puntuales.

-Yo… ¿es necesario?

-Si, aunque no lo creas, en este medio o destacas o perderás muy pronto tu popularidad.

-S-si-asentí no muy convencida.

-No te preocupes te verás hermosa, digo, más de lo que eres-elogio alegremente.

-Yo no estoy tan segura-mi tono de voz disminuyo considerablemente.

-Si no quieres un cambio solo dilo, pero tu forma de vestir…eso si no permitiré que digas no.

-Supongo que puedo empezar por eso-dije un poco más animada.

El recorrido fue algo largo, pero nos detuvimos en una casa muy lujosa, de color blanco, no sabía como describirla, era demasiado hermosa y exceptuando la casa del presidente, no había visto una casa tan bella. Miyamoto-san bajo del auto y cuando lo hizo, me indico que también debía hacerlo, asi lo hice, cuando baje, una mujer rubia, asumía que de mi misma edad, se acercó a nosotros y le dio un efusivo abrazo a Miyamoto-san, vestía un jean ajustado negro, una blusa de botones negros al frente, una chaqueta negra y unos botines grises de tacón.

-¡Nii-san! Cuanto tiempo, me alegra que me llamaras, asumo que esta joven es Kyoko, ¿si?-de un salto llego hasta a mí, y en todo el movimiento pensé que se caería por los tacones que llevaba.

De un tirón me llevo adentro y observe que lo que debía ser la sala era un salón de belleza muy lujoso, no se como pero termine sentada en una de esas sillas, y debido al cansancio y no haber podido dormir, me relaje y deje que esa mujer desconocida para mi, hiciera y deshiciera conmigo lo que ella quisiera.

El cambio fu notable cuando salí de mi ensoñación, me sorprendió ver a la mujer que estaba al frente, que aunque no se diferenciaba mucho de mi antiguo yo, había cambiado notablemente, mi atuendo anterior ya no estaba y había sido sustituido por un jean, una blusa de rayas negro con blanco, me había puesto unas botas de tacón aguja blancas, llevaba puestos unos aretes largos dorados y un pequeño bolso a juego; mi cabello había recuperado su color natural y era mas largo de lo que usualmente estaba, asumí que eran extensiones.

No me dieron tiempo a preguntar, Miyamoto-san, me apresuro y me llevo al auto, casi me caigo, no estaba acostumbrada a los tacones, entre tropezones, llegue al auto, de ahí Miyamoto me dijo que esa sería mi apariencia de prueba, si era aceptada favorablemente, esta sería mi nueva yo, si no volvería a mi anterior estilo.

Cuando reaccione, me moleste, esto era un cambio muy alejado de lo que yo era, y de lo que le gustaba a Tsuruga-san, comencé a reclamarle a Miyamoto-san acerca de este cambio que fue en contra de mi voluntad…

Llegamos a LME, y entre furiosa…echaba chispas, mi enojo bloqueo todas las miradas que se posaron en mi… Miyamoto-san se acercó a mi, pidiendo disculpas y diciendo que esto me favorecía, que solo sería por hoy… no se como demonios de mi cambio de apariencia saltamos al incidente de esta mañana, lo único que pensé fue trágame tierra cuando me di cuenta que cierta persona que yo no deseaba que se enterara, escucho todo aquello.

-Por Dios…no es para tanto… es solo un pequeño cambio, lo arreglaremos hoy en la tarde, no se porque están tan furiosa por esto, deberías estarlo por haberte visto en ropa interior de encaje blanco con negro, que por cierto era muy sexy y linda…tu estilo-dijo con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro.

-Aparte de cambiar mi apariencia, admites ¿haberme visto cuando me cambiaba de ropa?-debí controlarme, debí al menos decirlo en voz baja, pero no, la ira puede ser tu peor enemigo.

-Sabes que fue sin…-una voz no lo dejo terminar.

-Mogami-san… ¿Qué?... ¿este sujeto te vio en ropa interior?-un aura mortal se apodero de el lobby de LME y de alguna forma, todas las personas presentes excepto Miyamoto, Yashiro y yo, huyeron como si sus vidas dependiera de eso.

¿Por qué no me caía un rayo encima? Tsuruga-san estaba furioso, y sabia que mi vida corría cierto peligro, aunque por alguna razón me preocupe por la seguridad de mi representante.

* * *

** Volví, jeje...espero que les guste**

**Oigo (O leo opiniones del cap)**

**Futon: donde duermen los japones (son como las bolsas de dormir para acampar)**

*** textos de Miyamoto...habla en ingles!**

**Díganme**** que piensan de Miyamoto y de la nueva aparición de la misteriosa rubia afectara la relación de RenXKyoko**

**Besos de**

**Alice-Vampiirithap-Cullen**


	6. Lagrimas, Perdon, Un Posible B

**Hola volví...espero que les guste el cap**

**unas aclaraciones antes:**

*****comentario en el pensamiento de los personajes*****

* * *

Lágrimas, Perdón, Un Posible B…

Congelada. Asustada y otras emociones parecidas al miedo invadían mi cuerpo. Estaba preparándome para la furia que provenía de Tsuruga-san, solo atinaba a pensar que si salía con vida de esta próxima confrontación, agradecería todo lo que tenía sin criticarlo y desvalorarlo, incluso creo que aceptaría al Beagle como mi amigo, de quien por cierto no sabia absolutamente nada luego de que Shotaro se decidiera a vencerlo.

¿Y por qué en momentos como estos era capaz de pensar en tonterías? Supongo que mis nervios hacían estragos en mi cerebro, desconectando la parte racional.

Volviendo al punto Tsuruga-san echaba chispas por los ojos, si las miradas matasen creo que no estuviésemos muertos, nunca hubiésemos existido…Tenía miedo, seguro me gritaba que era una cualquiera por dejar que mi representante me viese y que cosas mas, y todas me las tenia merecidas.

Aunque yo supiera que el regaño que recibiría me lo merecía, no quería ni deseaba que Tsuruga-san pensara cosas erradas de mi, él lo era todo para mí y que se alejara por un gran malentendido como este, no podría soportarlo.

-¿Mogami-san, por que estas vestida asi?-su tono era mortal, trague fuerte, no era bueno.

-A-h yo…estoy…-Miyamoto-san intercedió por mí- Eso no te incumbe, Kyoko-chan esta a mi cargo y hará lo que sea necesario para beneficiar su carrera-un brillo asesino cruzo por los ojos de Tsuruga-san.

-¿Verla en ropa interior también la beneficia? ¿O solo cumple una fantasía tuya?-por su tono de voz me sentí como la peor de las mujeres, y lejos del miedo una llama de enojo se encendió dentro de mi.

-Eso fue un error, de todas formas, tu no tienes derecho a preguntar sobre las cosas que ocurran entre ella y yo, por que por lo que se, no eres más que su sempai-bien esto estaba tomando otro rumbo, y era mejor detenerlos antes de algo peor.

-Claro, ¿te ha dicho que yo la he ayudado en su carrera desde que comenzó?

-Por supuesto que lo paso por alto… quizás necesites comprobar cual es tu posición en la vida de Kyoko-Odie ese comentario y lo odie a él, ¿como se atrevía a decirle esas cosas Tsuruga-san?

-… Supongo que tienes razón, es mi deber como su sempai protegerlas de abusadores como tú, asi que puedes estar por seguro que no te le acercaras más, al menos no mientras yo trabaje en esta empresa-aseguro con mucha confianza.

A todo esto, me sentí tratada como un objeto, ¿Quiénes se creían ellos para hablar de mi asi? Por más que yo quisiera a Tsuruga-san y que Miyamoto-san fuera mi representante no aceptaría este tipo de tratos.

-Basta, no hablen de mi como si yo no estuviese aquí-recupere mi voz y pude recordarle que seguía mirando y escuchando todo lo que decían.

-Kyoko es hora de irnos, hable con el director Nakamura, las grabaciones empezaran tarde, pero es hora de irnos-su tono de autoridad hizo efecto en mi, más no me moví un segundo ya que cierta mirada asesina se posaba todavía sobre mi.

-Mogami-san, no, mejor Kyoko, dame una buena explicación de que es lo que esta pasando-exigió Tsuruga-san.

-Yo…solo fue un error, el no sabia que yo me estaba vistiendo, pero aun así no te da derecho a tratarme como si fuera una…

-Mogami-san no tienes por qué hablarle sobre esto, ¿de acuerdo? Él es solo tu sempai, no hace falta-quise decirle que él no era solo eso, pero no era ni el momento ni el lugar.

Emprendimos camino hacia la oficina del director, el aura mortal todavía invadía el lobby de la compañía, haciendo que la gente se retracta de siquiera pensar en poner un pie cerca.

-¡Kyoko!-Tsuruga-san grito mi nombre con enfado y la voz ¿rota?

Me voltee por puro reflejo, uso mi nombre sin ningún calificativo, su voz me partió el corazón y aparte me estaba llamando.

-¿Es así?-pregunto y no supe a que se refería-evita montar un espectáculo-dijeron Miyamoto-san y Yashiro-san que había permanecido callado y analizando la situación.

-¿Por qué?... ¿Por qué eres asi con todos? ¿Por qué yo soy el único al que no le permites entrar en tu vida de una manera que no se relacione con el trabajo?-exploto y yo solo pude quedarme callada viendo como me gritaba cosas a la cara que no eran ciertas.

-Estoy harto Kyoko, a todo el que conoces le brindas tu amistad, tu apoyo, le permites cosas que conmigo te niegas incluso a pensar, ¿Qué tienen los demás? ¡Dímelo! No puedo más, me he esforzado por tratarte de manera que puedas confiar en mi, y no recibo nada a cambio, me canse, dame una buena razón por la cual deba quedarme a escucharte-su enfado era realmente aterrador, pero vi algo que no había visto hasta ahora…era el dolor en sus ojos por mis acciones. ¿Cómo le explicaba que todo era por que yo no estaba a su altura?

-Mogami-san vamos, no tienes por qué contestar a esas preguntas sin sentido. En cuanto a ti Ren…aléjate de ella, no te pertenece… a partir de ahora no estarás más con ella a menos que sea necesario.

-¿Y quien te crees tu que eres para venirme a mandar niño bonito?- y sin más le lanzo un golpe en la nariz y pude ver sangre. Iba por otro ataque cuando lo detuve.

-Basta, detente, no lo lastimes-si seguía asi podía perjudicar su carrera.

-¿Lo defiendes? ¿Vas a permitir que te aleje de mí?

-Por supuesto que…

-No quiero escucharlo Kyoko, ya no mas, no lo soporto. No quiero volver hablarte o verte por ahora, no hasta que decidas quien es más importante. Puedes irte a jugar con el idiota que te traiciono y te uso y que aun asi perdonaste, puedes irte con Murasame que te coqueteaba cuando eras Setsu, puedes irte con Kijima con quien te mandas mensajes con luces y colores…incluso vete con este a quien acabas de conocer y con el que ya tienes tanta confianza que incluso permitiste este cambio… no quiero verte…

Sus palabras quedaron flotando en el aire apuñalándome el corazón, vi como se alejaba con Yashiro a sus espaldas tratando de calmarlo; me derrumbe en el suelo, no pude controlarme, las lagrimas salían sin cesar, Tsuruga-san me odiaba y todo era mi culpa…pero también la culpa recaía en cierto representante que me había hecho la vida imposible desde que entro en mi vida…quería matarlo, quería ir a pedirle disculpas a Tsuruga-san, quería decirle toda la verdad sobre mis sentimientos y no podía porque deseo no volver a verme…

-Mogami-san, levántate, la gente esta empezando a llegar, debemos irnos-no le respondí, estaba segura de que le saltaría a la garganta de lo molesta y herida que estaba. Como pudo me arrastro al elevador que acabo de llegar, cerró sus puertas y empezó a subir, de improviso lo hizo detenerse **(N/A: por alguna razón Miyamoto tiene las llaves de los elevadores que los detienen)** y se acercó a mí.

-Sé que estas molesta pero debes recuperarte, nadie puede verte asi, gracias a Dios en el Lobby la gente huyo, sino seria un escandalo ahora mismo, te he hecho las cosas difíciles, pero esto errores se acaban hoy, asi que vamos, supéralo ya-por más amable que haya sonado, aunque en su mirada estaba el arrepentimiento, no bastaba para calmar todo lo que sentía.

-¿COMO ME PIDES QUE ME CALME SI TODO ESTO ES TU CULPA?- grite y comencé a golpearlo en el pecho.

-¡TE ODIO! ¡EL ME ODIA Y NO QUIERE VERME Y ES POR TI!... SI NO HUBIERAS LLEGADO NADA DE ESTO HABRIA PASADO!-grite, patalee, llore como una niña, nuevas heridas se abrieron en mi corazón y mis pequeños demonios aparecieron para vengarse del culpable.

Miyamoto-san se dejo golpear hasta que poco a poco me fui calmando y la fuerzas de mis manos se esfumaron, me sostuvo tiernamente mientras me consolaba, solo pude llorar en su hombro arruinándole el traje blanco que traía puesto con mis lagrimas, cuando mis sollozos se hicieron mas controlables por fin hablo.

-Esto te afecto más de lo previsto, mira no era mi intención causarte problemas con tu sempai, nos disculparemos, pero antes tienes que decirme, que tan importante es para ti Tsuruga Ren y no quiero mentiras-lo mire extrañada.

-Él es mi sempai-dije-¿Y cuando te enamoraste de el?

-¿Qué?-¿tan obvia fui?-no lo niegues, si solo hubiese sido un sempai normal, no te habría importado tanto, y el bueno…no se si yo deba decírtelo…mejor no, dime primero todo acerca de Ren.

Nuevas lagrimas brotaron de mis ojos pero estas fueron de puro dolor, recordar las palabras de Tsuruga-san desgarraban mi corazón; por petición de Miyamoto le conté mi relación con el, las situaciones en las que siempre estábamos, en las que siempre resultaba rescatada por el, mi inminente enamoramiento, mi admiración y mi temor: No ser lo suficientemente buena para el.

Miyamoto hizo unas llamadas pertinentes al trabajo… yo todo fue de mal en peor.

**Narrador POV**

El día que había comenzado bien para ambos protagonistas, salvo por algunos inconvenientes se vio arruinado luego de esa terrible discusión todo se fue al desagüe, para Kyoko fue muy mal.

Kyoko, perdió su papel protagónico que le habían ofrecido tan solo tres días antes, según el director a cargo, encontró otra actriz que se adaptaba mejor a sus expectativas y conecto con el personaje de inmediato y el elenco congenio con ella estupendamente; otra razón seria, que ella estaba cien por ciento disponible para la grabación mientas que ella, tendría que ir y venir para grabar su nuevo drama y el que ya estaba empezado.

Las grabaciones con el director Nakamura se retrasaron por las locaciones, por tanto las escenas importantes en donde ella tenia que grabar no se pudieron dar, cuando el director Nakamura vio el nuevo cambio de Kyoko solo pudo regañarla, puesto que el la había escogido por su apariencia sencilla, Miyamoto se había marchado a la oficina del director por un llamado urgente y no había regresado…el día de Kyoko empeoro cuando por usar los tacones se cayo en el pasillo que estaba recién limpiado, y lo peor no fue haberse dado un golpe en su trasero, fue tropezarse con el balde de agua sucia que estaba usando el conserje para limpiar…su vestuario quedo arruinado, su blusa quedo manchada, sus botas salpicadas y a una se le rompió un tacón y su bolso se empapo por completo, el conserje corrió a ayudarla, pero no había mucho que el pudiera hacer, Kyoko solo atino a ponerse a llorar de la frustración que sentía y por unas palabras que apuñalaban su corazón; por más el conserje intento calmarla ella solo lloraba más y más desconsoladamente, solo se detuvo cuando Miyamoto quien pasaba casualmente por ahí, la vio tirada en el suelo llorando y toda sucia.

-Kyoko… ¿Qué ocurrió? ¿Por qué lloras?

-No se detendrá… he intentado de todo y solo llora y parece no poder calmarse.

-No se preocupe, yo me encargo, siento las molestias ocasionadas.

Y sin más Miyamoto viendo el estado de Kyoko, solo pudo cargarla como si de una princesa de tratara, Kyoko se aferro fuertemente a Miyamoto, puesto que su olor masculino le recordaba al de cierta persona y le brindaba tranquilidad; Miyamoto bajo al estacionamiento donde se encontraba su auto con Kyoko en brazos, la subio a su coche y Kyoko no le importo a donde iban, solo durmió todo el camino, incluso cuando llegaron a su destino, ella no despertó… quizás era mejor que sus emociones se calmaran antes de volver a la realidad.

Por otro lado, Ren Tsuruga no le fue mejor que ella, pero al menos él pudo controlarse y terminar sus trabajos, aunque no con la racha perfecta con la que se caracterizaba.

En la mañana tenia que grabar unas escenas de una película romántica que protagonizaba, y aunque hasta en días anteriores no había recibido ningún regaño por parte del director, esta vez fue la excepción, estaba desconcentrado, su mente iba y venia en pensamientos relacionados con la cara de dolor de Kyoko en el lobby luego de esas crueles palabras por su parte.

Si bien no era su intención abordar ese tema de esa manera, sus celos crecientes al verla con el representante y con ese cambio que lo dejo impactado, su cabello largo y en su color natural lo había dejado hipnotizado, las botas con tacones estilizaban sus piernas haciéndolas ver muy largas, la blusa que traía se adhería perfectamente a sus curvas y ese jean ajustado enmarcaba sus piernas, todo de ella lo había desconectado del mundo, pero fue bruscamente devuelto luego de escuchar la discusión que tenían ella y su representante, se enojo, sus celos crecieron y dijo cosas que bien no tenia que haber dicho de esa forma, la había herido, estaba completamente seguro de eso, luego de luchar tantos años para no apartarla de su lado, hizo exactamente en unos pocos minutos lo que había estado evitando.

Como sus escenas no fueron tan bien como se tenía previsto, se termino antes de tiempo, Tsuruga-san tuvo que comer por que Yashiro no le había dejado opción, de pocas veces que Yashiro se ponía serio y estricto en su trabajo, esta era una de esas veces, como no estaba de humor para discutir ni persuadirlo, hizo lo que le ordeno sin rechistar, la comida como era costumbre no le cayo muy bien, luego del almuerzo tenia una sesión fotográfica para una marca de ropa masculina en Japón, tenia que mostrarse sexy, sensual, persuasivo y enamorado de las diferentes modelos que posaban a su lado…el trabajo le resulto agotador, mientras hacían una pausa de 5 minutos porque el fotógrafo no podía con la energía negativa de Ren, desterró de su mente a Kyoko y todo lo que había ocurrido hoy, él era un profesional y no podía dejar que esas cosas le afectaran como lo estaban haciendo.

-*Soy un actor, debo concentrarme, no debe afectarme lo que paso hoy con Kyoko*-pensamientos como estos rondaban su mente.

-*La perdí para siempre…la asuste de tal forma que ya no querrá volver hablarme, aunque le pida disculpas…soy un idiota*-este fue su ultimo pensamiento antes de emprender de nuevo la sesión de fotos, en la cual no hubo mayor inconvenientes puesto que de su mente había desaparecido cualquier rastro de Tsuruga Ren y solo era l personaje que el fotógrafo quería.

Con otros pequeños altercados el día termino para Tsuruga-san quien se dirigió a su casa luego de dejar a Yashiro en la suya…después de encontrarse solo, su rabia, frustración, dolor y arrepentimiento salieron a flote.

Al llegar a su departamento se desquito con los cojines de su sofá, tiro todo lo que encontró a su paso, golpeo la pared, se jalaba los cabellos de la frustración tan grande que se alojaba en su pecho…

De pronto recordó que dentro de su refrigerador se encontraba ciertos postres que no había tocado para nada, pues su cometido inicial no se había completado…su rabia lo domino por completo, se dirigió a la cocina con la intención de estrellar esos postres que solo le traían un mal sabor a la boca sin haberlos probado **(N/A: Imagínense si los probara *risas*) **pero al verlos, su rabia se difumino completamente, solo recordó lo amable que había sido Kyoko al venir a ayudarlo hacerlo, que no era lo correcto, puesto que él se los iba a regalar, recordó su sonrisa cuando veía cosas de chocolate y muchas otras cosas más… como se veían tan apetitosos y Kyoko era una gran cocinera, la boca se le hizo agua y decidió ir a tomar una cucharilla y comer uno, después de todos ella los había preparados para los dos inconscientemente.

Tomo uno de aquellos mousses y fue directo a la sala, encendió el televisor y lo dejo en un canal de películas en el cual estaban pasando la película de **Orgullo y Prejuicio**, el admiraba al actor que interpretaba a el Señor Darcy y esta era una de sus mejores películas, para el colmo de su paciencia pasaban en ese instante cuando la joven Elizabeth se refugiaba en ese templo de la lluvia y él se le declaraba por primera vez diciendo grandes tonterías a la vez lo que causo el rechazo explicito de la joven que amaba fervientemente…intento no comparar la situación, pues aunque lo hiciera Darcy se quedaba con Elizabeth y él no se quedaría con Kyoko según su criterio.

Cuando introdujo una cucharada del mousse a su boca, esperaba sentir un sabor agradable que le hiciera olvidar el mal rato que había pasado en horas de la mañana, pero encontró otro tipo de sabor…y uno no muy agradable al paladar, se paro rápidamente a la cocina a enjuagarse con el agua del chorro la boca y limpiar el mal sabor…

-*¿El mousse porque tenia un sabor tan horrible?, ¿se habría dañado en la nevera?*-esos pensamientos se apoderaron de la mente de Tsuruga-san

-*¿Asi que este era el resultado cuando ponía las manos en la cocina?... es un alivio que Kyoko no hubiese comido eso…se habría decepcionado con el por no poder hacer algo que a ella tanto le gustaba*- mientras botaba los restos de esos asquerosos mousses en la basura alguien tocaba insistentemente el timbre de su puerta.

**Una hora antes**

Kyoko quien había estado durmiendo hasta hace poco despertó en una habitación muy elegante y moderna de color morado con blanco y detalles en negro, muy espaciosa y muy hermosa a su parecer, como no sabia donde se encontraba y no recordaba muy bien como había llegado hasta allí solo se quedo observando sin saber muy bien que hacer, noto que su vestuario nuevo había sido remplazado por el que llevaba en la mañana, se levanto para ver si su cabello había vuelto a la normalidad, asi que entro al baño de la habitación que estaba a un lateral de la cama, vio con sorpresa que el baño era casi del mismo tamaño que la habitación solo que estaba decorado en blanco y negro, corrió al espejo que estaba enfrente suyo y noto con cierta tristeza que su cabello anaranjado seguía sin aparecer, salió del baño resignada y se encontró con la rubia que había conocido en la mañana, y ella le sonrió y le indico que bajara, Kyoko la siguió hasta el piso de abajo que seguía siendo el salón de belleza al que fue en la mañana, ahí, esperando, leyendo un libro se encontraba Miyamoto-san, cuando noto que bajaban dejo la lectura para posar la mirada en las dos mujeres que bajan despacio por las escaleras.

-Veo que por fin despertaste, es hora de ir a casa, ya es tarde Kyoko-hablo con serenidad y le dio una mirada a la mujer rubia quien tenia un puchero de niña.

-Pero nii-san…aun no la conozco-dijo con un tono infantil.

-Otro día será…vamos Kyoko-señalo la puerta y Kyoko lo siguió.

-Gracias por todo…-iba a despedirse de la rubia pero no sabía su nombre.

-Soy Naomi Miyamoto, la hermana de ese cascarrabias-le dedico una sonrisa y se dirigió a otra parte de la casa perdiéndose de la vista de ambos.

Kyoko siguió a Miyamoto a la parte de afuera de la casa y subio al auto sin decir una sola palabra…los recuerdos de ese día hacían estragos en su mente, Miyamoto subio al auto segundos después y lo encendió y arranco perdiendo de vista la hermosa casa, Kyoko asumió que la llevaría al Darumaya pero su sorpresa fue que termino en frente del edificio de Tsuruga-san.

-Sé que debería acompañarte pero estoy seguro que si me ve, me hará trizas, asi que…explícale las cosas como son y como fueron… no dejes de decirle lo que sientes…él es muy importante para ti, no dejes que esto los separe-le giño el ojo y la obligo a salir del auto.

-Yo no sé que decirle…él no quiere verme-dijo mirando al suelo.

-Eso solo fue efecto del momento, seguro estará pensando en que no debió decir aquello- la acompaño a entrar al edificio, la hizo tomar el elevador y la acompaño a la puerta del departamento de Tsuruga-san que ella previamente le había indicado, Kyoko se arrepintió de estar ahí, pero Miyamoto fue mas astuto y toco el timbre cientos de veces, mientras que Kyoko miraba atónita, salió corriendo y se perdió por el pasillo, segundos después la puerta del departamento se abrió dejando ver a un Tsuruga-san molesto y decaído a la vez.

**Kyoko POV**

Iba a salir corriendo igual que Miyamoto cuando el ruido de la puerta abriéndose abruptamente me detuvo, solo pude observar a Tsuruga-san enojado y decaído, estaba triste… pero ¿por qué?... Se quedo sin habla cuando me vio y yo también.

-Yo… no se porque estoy aquí…es obvio que no quieres verme… mejor me voy-di me di media vuelta y unos brazos me sujetaron fuertemente, de improviso me dieron la vuelta y quede solo a escasos centímetros de la boca de Tsuruga-san y solo pude observar un fuego en sus ojos antes de perderme en sus la…

* * *

**Bueno ya que están aquí...es porque leyeron el cap, como dije arriba, espero que les guste o en este caso que les haya gustado.**

**Bueno aquí nombre cierta película que en particular me encanta que es Orgullo y Prejuicio, para las qu la vieron saben lo maravillosa que es y para los que no se las recomiendo.**

**Leo opiniones del cap!**

**Gracias a todas por leerme eso me anima muchísimo!**

**Besos de**

**Alice-Vampiirithap-Cullen**


	7. Perdida en sus Brazos

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no pertenecen, pertenece a Yoshiki Nakamura...pero la trama es MIA**

**Chicas: Advertencia: Aquellas que sufran de diabetes o problemas con el azúcar no leer...muy dulce.. me salio lo cursi! Me inspire porque estaba hablando con una persona especial para mi y de ahí que saliera el capitulo porque la imaginación decidió dejarme, pero gracias a el... bueno hay mucha miel...o a mi me parece! espero su opinión!**

* * *

Perdida en sus Brazos

_-Yo… no se porque estoy aquí…es obvio que no quieres verme… mejor me voy-di me di media vuelta y unos brazos me sujetaron fuertemente, de improviso me dieron la vuelta y quede solo a escasos centímetros de la boca de Tsuruga-san y solo pude observar un fuego en su ojos antes de perderme en sus la…_

¡Labios!… ¡Estaba sintiendo los labios de Tsuruga-san sobre los míos!…después de fantasear por tanto tiempo en como seria probarlos, lo estaba haciendo y aunque no era la forma romántica y típica de un cuento de hadas que siempre me imaginaba, aun así creo que la realidad era mejor que la ficción.

Sus labios apremiaban los míos, a pesar de que moría de ganas por que el me besará, aquel no era el beso que yo esperaba, sentía la desesperación en aquel beso…como si quisiera asegurarse de algo o bien tratar de buscar algo con demasiado afán…

Supongo que demore mucho tiempo en responder…porque de improviso se separó de mí, su mirada reflejo decepción… aparto aquella triste mirada de mi, dio media vuelta y entro a su departamento, supuse que no me echaría luego de lo que acababa de ocurrir porque dejo su puerta abierta y solo atine a seguirlo, mi expresión facial debía ser un poema…

Yo vine aquí para disculparme y aclarar las cosas que hoy habían ocurrido y debo decir que con lo que fui recibida no me lo espere nunca; que la persona que amaba incondicionalmente me besara sin aviso y de repente, fue algo que jamás imagine ni en mis mas locos sueños. Bueno es era un bono extra, después de la furia que demostró Tsuruga-san en la mañana, no estaba segura de que el quisiera verme en su vida de nuevo…

Solamente quería disculparme…pero mis disculpas se quedaron atoradas en mi garganta y mi cerebro las remplazo por explicaciones que tenia que obtener antes de arriesgarme hacer algo que no estaba completamente segura de que fuera a tener buenos resultados…

Tsuruga-san se lanzo al sofá y se acostó, cerro sus ojos y se cubrió la cara con sus brazos ¿tanto le desagradaba? No podía hacer nada si de verdad el me odiaba, lo conocía lo suficiente como para saber que el no perdonaba tan fácil, aun con una disculpa, aun si era yo; pero tome mi decisión, me negaba a ocultar mas este sentimiento que me oprimía el pecho, aunque le desagradara lo que le tenia que decir…lo diría, yo no estaba dispuesta a guardar mas lo que sentía, yo desaparecería de su vida luego de esto… si el me rechazaba, algo de lo que estaba completamente segura, al menos tendría la satisfacción de saber que fui capaz luego de tanto tiempo haberme confesado… Él era el hombre perfecto, al menos para mí **(N/A: para mi también es perfecto…jejeje) **le diría cuanto le admiraba y que aunque no me quisiera como yo a él, siempre iba a valorar todo lo que había hecho por mi… ahora que caigo en cuenta…es fácil decirlo…pero ¿hacerlo? No creo…

-Etto…Tsuruga-san…yo lo siento mucho, por todo lo que paso hoy, no se porque Miyamoto-san dijo esas cosas, pero no debió hacerlo, podría malinterpretarse y créeme yo no quiero eso, asi que vine acláratelo, no quiero que piense cosas malas de mi… sabes que no soy así, ¿verdad?

-¿Por qué tengo que creerte? Ya te lo dije en la mañana ¿No? No quiero verte hasta que decidas quien soy yo en tu vida…-sus palabras flotaban de manera punzante en el aire que respiraba.

-Yo…lo siento…no sabía que te hacía pensar eso…no es que no seas importante o te trate diferente es solo que…

-¿Qué no me tratas diferente Kyoko? Con todos y digo todos porque es así, eres tu misma, conmigo eres mi kohai… no lo entiendo. Te brinde mi apoyo…te ofrecí mi amistad miles de veces desde que te conozco y la rechazabas levantando un muro a tu alrededor…solo conmigo…y francamente me canse de eso-sus palabras tenían un mensaje de fondo…y era que ya no me quería en su vida.

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso? Yo no…-no sabia que decir realmente, el rumbo que estaba tomando la conversación me había bajado mis ánimos para declarar mis sentimientos.

-Yo solo digo lo que he observado todos estos años-sus palabras fueron cortante y de un salto se sentó en hasta donde hace poco había estado acostado evitando mirarme.

-Bien… no puedo refutar eso, porque no me das la oportunidad de hacerlo…solo vine a disculparme… y sé que no la aceptaras, pero espero que de ahora en adelante te vaya bien, esta será la ultima vez que me veras en tu vida personal…quizás nos llegamos a encontrar en el trabajo pero no pasará mas de la relación laboral…-dije eso sin pensar, y es que la rabia que estaba en mi interior acumulada desde este mañana estaba apunto de explotar y no era un buen momento para hacerlo.

-¿Qué? ¿Es que piensas irte?-si estaba enfadado, ya no más, ahora el semblante de Tsuruga-san era de preocupación… ¿se estaba preocupando porque me iria de su vida?

-Yo…no…solo dije que me iria de tu vida, no que fuera a marcharme de Tokio-no se porque dije eso si algo en mi decía que él no me estaba preguntado si pensaba marcharme de Tokio.

-Lo entiendo…lo has decidido…no me espere esto Kyoko…de verdad pensé que era importante para ti, como todo el mundo lo decía-en su voz no había ningún rastro de sentimiento alguno y eso me asusto…yo no quería esto…yo quería estar a su lado pasara lo que pasara.

-¿Qué?-solo pude formular ese monosílabo.

-¿Te lo dije no es cierto? te dije que no quería verte otra vez hasta que no decidieras quien era mas importante para ti, y el que me digas que ya no estarás en mi vida lo deja claro…por favor márchate…-no me miro cuando dijo eso y creo que si lo hubiese hecho me hubiese derrumbado completamente.

-Yo no…

-¿Tu no que? ¡¿Puedes hablar de una buena vez?

-¡Basta! No quiero oírte decir algo que no es cierto, no quiero escuchar las palabras que salen de tu boca…me hieren…no sabes como me siento… y me acusas de algo que no es cierto y no me das la oportunidad defenderme.

-Entonces habla, tu misma lo has dicho en cuanto te vayas no formaras mas parte de mi vida, entonces tienes hasta que decidas irte para decir todo lo que tengas que decir y luego te marcharas.

Esto no estaba bien, no debí haber venido, al menos no hoy, debí esperar que las aguas se calmaran, pero cierto, yo no lo decidí, me obligaron… mataría a Miyamoto…o lo torturaría…él me estaba arruinando lo más importante para mi…

-¿Por qué me besaste? Si no querías verme y hablarme ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

-…Te lo explicaría pero no tiene sentido.

-¿Qué no tiene sentido? ¡No tienes ni idea de lo que eso significa para mí!

-¿Y que puede significar un beso para una actriz viniendo de una persona que ni siquiera le importa?

¡PLAFF!…Alguna vez han oído acerca de que la rabia no te deja pensar y no eres dueño de tus acciones…bien yo no estaba consiente de lo que hice hasta que reaccione al ver la mejilla roja de Tsuruga-san

-¿Qué puedes saber tu de mis sentimientos? Solo ves lo que quieres ver, admito que muchas veces al principio me aleje de ti, por miedo a salir herida y porque eras la persona a la cual admiraba, pero desde que me di cuenta de que te amo, me aleje de ti, porque sabia que tu no me ves de esas forma, el saber que nunca seria mas que una kohai para ti… era horrible…-y bien… era una idiota oficialmente ¡había golpeado a Tsuruga-san el rostro y luego le había dicho que lo amaba! Quise darme contra la pared pero no podía, le hecho estaba hecho.

-¿Tu me amas?-pude ver que estaba atónito, pero luego su expresión cambio a una que no supe descifrar.

-Yo…lo hago…desde que te conocí, aunque al principio me aferraba en negarlo por lo que había ocurrido fue inevitable que terminara admitiéndolo. Al principio solo quise igualarte en el mundo de la actuación, al menos para sentirme orgullosa de mi misma, para que cuando estuviera a tu lado, no fuese solo una simple actriz al lado del mejor actor de Japón… pero tampoco pude hacerlo…cada día que pasaba me daba cuenta de la brecha tan grande que había entre nuestros mundos y no podía evitar deprimirme… y luego viniste hace días a pedirme que ayuda con un postre que le regalarías a la persona que amas…eso me destrozo…ahora estaba mas que claro que yo no era lo suficientemente buena para ti…Y ni siquiera se porque te estoy diciendo esto, solo estoy siendo una tonta al hacerlo…

-¿Cómo puedes decir esas barbaridades? Eres una gran actriz, de hecho eres unas de las primeras a pesar de no tener mucho tiempo en el mundo de la actuación… ¿Qué tu no ves T.V?

-No, no me gusta… ¿Y a quien le importa si veo o no? Eso no es relevante en esta conversación…

-Sé que no, pero tenía que aclararlo, eres muy talentosa… no comprendo como es que piensas lo contrario.

-Es muy fácil, solo tengo que verte para saber que aún me falta mucho para llegar a ser como tu.

-Tu no entiendes nada, no se trata de ser como yo…se trata de ser tu, y eso ya lo has logrado.

-¿Por qué estamos hablando de mi carrera? Yo solo quiero saber ¿Por qué me besaste? Dímelo y me marchare…

-Estaba molesto… y cuando te vi parada en frente de mi…diciendo que te marcharías…no se porque lo hice… pero no me arrepiento…pero tengo una duda… ¿Si me amas por que no respondiste mi beso?

-Yo…ammmm…no era lo que esperaba al venir aquí…estaba sorprendida…y no supe como reaccionar.

-Lo siento…fui muy brusco.

-No importa… fue un impulso…yo lamento todo lo que he hecho…pero no me arrepiento de haberme enamorado de una persona como tu…-di media vuelta y salí del departamento…bien…aunque le dije que lo amaba el no dijo nada al respecto lo cual me dejo claro que yo no podía ser algo mas de que su kohai.

Tome el elevador que casualmente estaba en el piso de Tsuruga-san, las cosas pasaron a una velocidad impresionante, llegue al lobby del edificio… no sabia que tan tarde era pero quería desaparecer…camine hacia la salida y cuando estuve afuera contemple que el cielo estaba oscuro…había nubes grandes y por primera vez en días el clima estaba en sintonía con mi estado de animo; iba a cruzar la calle cuando tuve un _deja vu_…

Mi cuerpo esta vez si reacciono cuando unos brazos fuertes y familiares me tomaron por la cintura obligándome a dar la vuelta… Pude ver otra vez aquel fuego en esos ojos que me encantaban y hacían que perdiera mi capacidad de pensar racionalmente…y lo sentí…

Sentí de nuevo los labios de Tsuruga-san sobre los míos, pero esta vez era diferente, muy diferente, ya no sentía esa desesperación que había sentido en horas o minutos anteriores, porque no tenia muy claro cuanto tiempo había pasado desde que llegue al departamento…

Esta vez el beso fue como siempre lo imagine…suave, dulce…y mágico…podrá sonar cursi pero era lo que sentía en esos momentos, los labios de Tsuruga-san se movían con los míos de manera acompasada, poco a poco el beso fue subiendo de nivel…l a lengua de Tsuruga-san pidió permiso para entrar a mi boca…y yo se lo concedí, quería que probara todo de mi…

Su lengua entro en mi boca, y de repente el beso que fue tan suave y dulce se convirtió en uno apasionado, nuestras leguas se volvieron ávidas y recorrían cada uno de los rincones de nuestras bocas…una danza podría decirse que ocurría entre ellas…nos separamos no por falta de aire…sino que de improviso comenzó a llover a cantaros y en segundos estuvimos empapados…

Pero eso no importo, yo solo quería volver a tener sus labios entre los míos…quería que este momento fuera permanente… no quería estar en otro lugar que no fuera este… automáticamente nuestros labios se buscaron entre si y la sensación fu mucho, muchísimo mejor que las veces anteriores.

Este beso fue el que imagine durante toda mis noches después de que lo conocí, este era el sentimiento mas hermoso que hasta ahora había sentido…ni siquiera con Shotaro…jamás en mi vida me sentí tan feliz, tan llena…tan completa. Ahora si nos separamos por falta de aire…

-¿Qué fue eso?-pregunte…que el me besara de esta forma solo ocurría en mis sueños.

-Yo…te fuiste sin dejarme hablar…explicarte…

-Pero dijiste que…

-No importa lo que dije… solo sé que tuve miedo…mucho miedo, cuando saliste de mi departamento…temí perderte para siempre-y sus labios volvieron aprisionar los míos.

-¿Perderme?...no comprendo… tu dijiste…

-Se lo que dije… pero lo dije sin pensar, Kyoko…me has hecho el hombre mas feliz de este mundo, al oír tu confesión… no supe que hacer…estaba asimilándolo y de repente no estabas… solo supe que tenia que correr o si no te perdería…

-Pero…-no entendía absolutamente nada… ¿Qué no me odiaba?

-¿Por qué eres tan descuidada? Te amo Kyoko… la mujer de la que enamore fuiste tu…siempre has sido tu…me has gustado desde siempre…desde que eras una niña pequeña…

-¿Qué? Pero si tú no me conocías…

-Me refiero a cuando tenías dieciséis años…-su tono de voz fue algo de extraño, pero no le preste mucha atención…el me había dicho que me amaba.

Fuera del momento romántico que estábamos teniendo…la lluvia se hizo mas fuerte y las corrientes de aires eran muy frías…parecía una tormenta...

-Deberíamos entrar, puede pasarnos algo si nos quedamos aquí-sugerí y Tsuruga-san tomo mi palabra…

Cuando llegamos al departamento…decir que estábamos mojados era quedarse corto… nuestra ropa chorreaba agua y como era de noche teníamos mucho frio… Tsuruga-san encendió la calefacción y yo fui en busca de toallas para secarnos, es una ventaja que yo sepa donde esta cada cosa en este departamento, eso me alegro…aparte de mi y Tsuruga-san nadie mas sabia como funcionaban las cosas…

Regrese a la cocina en donde había dejado a Tsuruga-san pero no lo encontré ahí, asi que tal vez se estaba cambiando, me dirigía a su habitación cuando me tropecé contra el pecho de Tsuruga-san.

-Con cuidado, podrías lastimarte-me sonrió de forma cálida y estaba segura que en estos momento tenia cara de idiota.

-Lo siento iba a buscarte para darte esto-le tendí la toalla.

-Gracias…fui a buscarte algún cambio de ropa… esa ropa no es muy adecuada, es muy corta y encima esta mojada…pero lo único que tengo es una camisa que ya no uso…creo que servirá…

-Gracias…-le sonreí… y por puro impulso le di un beso en esos labios que me tenían loca desde hace mucho.

El correspondió a mi beso gustosamente y yo no tenía problemas en quedarme besándolo todo el día, mis manos se enredaron en su cabello húmedo y las manos de Tsuruga-san subieron por mi espalda haciéndome estremecer por el contacto y el frio que sentí al tener todavía la camiseta mojada…

Nos separamos en busca de aire…este beso había sido mucho mas largo que los otros, cuando nos separamos estábamos jadeando…

-Estas roja Kyoko…deberías cambiarte…no vaya a ser que te enfermes…

-No seria mala idea si me cuidaras…

-Será todo un placer…pero es hora de cambiarse…-se separo de mi y me dejo con la toalla y la camisa que me había prestado…hice un puchero…quería estar con el y él se iba…

-Kyoko, cámbiate, ve al baño y date una ducha, mientras, pondré a secar la ropa, ya sabes donde queda todo asi que no hay problema ¿o si?

Quería decirle que no me quería separar de el…pero me daba vergüenza asi que entre al baño de invitados (**N/A: o de reserva**) y me metí a la ducha, el agua caliente fue un alivio para mi cuerpo, no note lo fría que estaba hasta que las primeras gotas cayeron en mi cuerpo, me di una ducha rápida, y salí apresurada, me puse la camisa de Tsuruga-san y gracias a Kami soy pequeña, la camisa era lo bastante grade como para taparme bastante y aun asi me daba pena que el me viera así… la camisa me llegaba a mitad de muslo y no se si era imaginación mía pero era muy transparente o mi mente me estaba jugando una broma…

Me quede en el baño por largo rato, debatiéndome en si salir o no…al final Tsuruga-san tuvo que ir a ver si me encontraba bien, porque llevaba mucho tiempo en el baño… le dije que estaba bien, pero que no saldría hasta que mi ropa estuviese seca…

Me pregunto si había algún problema con la camisa…no, no lo había, era solo que tenia vergüenza de que me viera así… como no le respondí, asumió que de verdad tenia un problema con la camisa y decidió entrar, yo estaba arrodillada en el suelo, preguntándome que haría, hasta que el entro…

Los dos nos quedamos congelados… yo por la vergüenza de que me haya visto en esa situación y el realmente no se porque…

-Creo que fue mala idea darte esa camisa…

-¿Por qué? Es lo suficientemente larga como para cubrirme.

-Kyoko te das cuenta de lo provocativas que estas… ¿con mi camisa puesta y tirada asi en el piso?

-Yo…-estaba avergonzada así que baje la mirada.

-No me malentiendas, te quiero demasiado para intentar algo contigo que tu no quieras…pero estas sumamente hermosa… y me alegro que sea yo el que te vea de esta forma.

Sus comentarios me animaron…asi que con un poco de valor salí del baño, aun me sentía apenada pero no podía hacer nada ¿o si? Fuimos a la sala a esperar que la ropa se secara, encendimos la televisión y nos pusimos a mirarla, sé que no dure mucho tiempo viéndola porque Tsuruga-san me abrazo y el calor de su cuerpo me abrigo asi que termine por quedarme dormida en sus brazos…

Si tuviera que elegir en donde debería perderme…seria en los brazos de Tsuruga-san… este día empezó muy mal, pero como había terminado, no tenia precio…

Estaba feliz, Tsuruga-san me amaba y yo también a el…

Lo ultimo que recuerdo fue como si flotara, asi que asumí que Tsuruga-san me llevo a su habitación, recuerdo sentir las almohadas apoyadas en mi cabeza y que me cubría con cobijas **(N/A cobertores, sabanas… como les digan en su país**) y luego que me abrazaba y me susurraba un tierno Te Amo Kyoko…

* * *

**Hola Chicas...**

**Volví****...espero no me maten, pero estas semanas solo se resumen en: Caos total! en serio casi voy al hospital del estress que tenia, aparte este lunes mi madre se cayo de las escaleras y tiene inmovilizada la pierna y no puede hacer nada, por tanto, tengo que hacer todo yo sola! T.T así que tenerme paciencia si me demor un poco... aunque lo dudo, ya casi salgo de vacaciones y voy a tener mas tiempo de escribir!**

**Espero que les guste el cap! y lo de siempre:**

**Merezco**** review?**

**Que tal va la historia?**

**Que**** les gustaría que pasara de aquí en adelante?**

**Besos de**

**Alice-Vampiirithap-Cullen**


	8. Prohibiciones

**Hola chicas...otro capi! espero les guste...**

**Antes de empezar les agradezco a todas sus reviews...no saben lo maravilloso e inspirador que es abrir mi correo y ver los reviews que me animan a escribir**

* * *

Prohibiciones

**Ren POV**

Me desperté con los rayos del sol dándome directo en el rostro, había tenido un sueño tan agradable…Kyoko se me había confesado y al final fui capaz de hacerlo yo también… ¡momento! Eso no fue un sueño, era verdad, y al caer en cuenta no pude evitar sonreír…desde hoy sería el hombre más feliz de la tierra…

Intente levantarme pero no pude, algo me aprisionaba y cuando mire, vi la imagen mas hermosa y con la que pude darme cuenta, que asi era como quería despertar el resto de mi vida…Kyoko dormía plácidamente aferrada a mi pecho…tenia una cara angelical, respiraba acompasadamente; verla así, me hizo hincharme de alegría y orgullo, el tenerla para mi luego de tanto tiempo no tenía comparación con nada…era lo mejor que me había pasado luego de mi nueva vida…corrección: ella era lo mejor de toda mi vida…

Con solo recordarla cuando era apenas una niña pequeña…lloraba por todo, me partía el alma verla así y a pesar de estar sufriendo cuando la conocí mi único interés era no verla derramar lágrimas por su madre que no la quería *no podía entender eso, ella era la niña mas buena en este mundo que yo concia*, además si soy sincero…sentía celos cuando ella decía que su príncipe y su amor era el estúpido de Fuwa… gracias al cielo se alejó de el…

Volví a la realidad cuando sentí mi teléfono sonar… con cuidado y sin despertar a Kyoko me levante dejándola lo mas cómoda posible y corrí a la sala para atender la llamada…

Cuando atendí el teléfono me di cuenta que llamaba un numero desconocido, conteste la llamada y no reconocí la voz que me habló…

-¿_No te dije claramente que te alejaras de ella? ¿O es que tienes problemas auditivos y de compresión?-_ la voz sonaba enfadada y solo luego de unos cuantos segundos me di cuenta que esa era la voz del estúpido representante de Kyoko… y si lo pensaba, creo que el tipejo ese estaba encabezando mi lista negra.

-No creo haber dicho que lo haría ¿o si?, y ¿Quién diablos te dio mi número?-pregunte molesto… ¿Qué se creía?

-_No lo dijiste… pero ya que esa vez no tuve la oportunidad de hacerlo te lo diré: desde el momento en que la vi… la escogí como mía y créeme no te la pondré tan fácil-_ De acuerdo, si mi día había empezado perfecto, él ya lo arruino.

-¡¿Qué te crees?-casi grite por el teléfono.

-_Cálmate, no te llamo por eso… ¿se puede saber en que pensaban? Quizás no estés enterado pero tu y Kyoko protagonizan las revistas amarillistas y las noticias de farándula, aunque gracias a mi, Kyoko no se reconoce, por tanto eres tu con una chica…los medios no pueden enterarse de que es Kyoko, aunque es famosa perjudicará su carrera…y esto deberíamos hablarlo en privado los cuatro…_

-¿Quiénes?-pregunte…o se equivoco o había alguien mas involucrado.

-_Tu representante, Kyoko, tu y por supuesto yo… Kyoko se dejo llevar…pero esto no se queda así…nos vemos esta tarde en mi oficina…Yashiro-san te dará los detalles…_- El muy maldito había cortado la llamada y ¡me había amenazado con respecto a Kyoko!

Era oficial…lo mataría en cuanto lo viese… lo odiaba…se había ganado mi odio en solo incontables segundos…ahora como se habían enterado de lo de anoche…no lo concebía posible hasta que el foco se prendió en mi cabeza e imágenes pasaron en mi cabeza como si de una película se tratase…

Kyoko saliendo del edificio… yo corriendo para alcanzarla… la abracé… la bese… nos besamos…le dije cuanto la amaba… lluvia y un rayo… ¿o era un flash?

En ese momento no le di importancia a mi alrededor, solo éramos nosotros dos, no creo que Kyoko se haya percatado de eso ya que ella estaba de espaldas en ese momento… ¡Por Kami! Si hubiese prestado más atención…o no me hubiese dejado llevar por el momento…

Encendí la televisión y efectivamente las noticias pasaban fotos mías con Kyoko en mis brazos besándonos y abrasándonos… fuera de la molestia que me causaba que los medios fueran tan chismosos… las fotos me mostraban a mi con la mujer que amaba…y de alguna forma no era tan malo… me quede observando como la comentarista de unos de esos programas rosas que no tenían nada mejor que hacer sino meterse en la vida personal de los famosos comentaban de manera irritante mi beso con la misteriosa joven que supuestamente estaba conmigo… gracias al represéntate no habían reconocido a Kyoko con el color de su cabello original… estaba tan hipnotizado en la televisión que no me percate de que Kyoko se encontraba en la sala viendo lo mismo que yo con asombro… solo sentí que me abrazo con fuerza…

-Buenos días…-susurro soñolienta cosa que me dio gracia porque jamás la había visto así…

-Buenos días Kyoko, ¿Cómo amaneces?-pregunte son suaves risas.

-Bien…o por lo menos eso creo-me miro con una cara de reproche.

-¿Por qué crees?-pregunte un poco curioso.

-No lo se… a pesar de que anoche fui la mujer mas feliz del mundo esperaba despertar a tu lado y me encuentro con que no estabas…supongo que todo no puede ser perfecto-hizo un adorable puchero y no pude resistirme a comérmela con los labios… la agarre desprevenida pero aun asi respondió a mi beso con ansías, nos separamos por falta de aire.

-Lo siento… mi teléfono…sonaba y no quería…despertarte… Te amo…

-Estas disculpado… pero no lo vuelvas hacer-y se puso de puntillas para darme otro beso.

Entre beso y beso, el calor se hizo notable en el apartamento y en nuestros cuerpos, no se como llegamos al sofá y tampoco quería averiguarlo, por lo menos aun no… comencé a besar el cuello de Kyoko y encontré una zona sensible que ocasiono que gimiera de una forma audible que me encendió aun más de lo que estaba… volví a besar a Kyoko en los labios y trace un camino de besos al lóbulo de se oreja, comencé a morderlo suavemente causando estremecimientos en su cuerpo mis manos descendían por su espalda…el contacto encendía fuego en mi piel y en la de ella, podía notarlo…sus gemidos y jadeos se hicieron más constantes, sus manos se enredaban en mi cabello y se aferraban a mi… sus manos comenzaron a desabrochar mi camisa mientras seguía besándome de una forma que me hacia perder el control, sus manos recorrían mi abdomen y sus manos frías lanzaban corrientes eléctricas a través de mi comencé a desabrochar la camisa que llevaba puesta…

¡Kami me odiaba! ¿Por qué tenía que sonar el teléfono en este instante? ¿No podían ser más inoportunos? **(N/A: No todo puede ser perfecto jejeje…soy mala) **nos separamos por el ruido insistente de ese estúpido aparato… Kyoko corrió a la habitación a atender la llamada, estaba jadeandando y tenía un severo problema en mis pantalones… ¿Qué se supone que estaba apunto de hacer? Kyoko se merecía algo más que un simple sofá en mi apartamento… ahora agradecía la dichosa llamada… tendría que solucionar el problema…asi que fui directo a la ducha…un baño con agua fría ayudaría…

Me metí a la ducha apresurado, no quería que Kyoko me viese así…sería vergonzoso, lo que ocurrió hace tan solo minutos fue por mi descuido, eso no debió haber pasado… ¿Qué estará pensado Kyoko de todo esto? Me hundí en la bañera y comencé hacer burbujas con formas humanas (**N/A: "Spoliler" si no han leído el manga esto ocurre cuan él es Cain Heel…no digo más**)…y termine aburriéndome y seguí haciendo…no se cuanto tiempo estuve así, pero Kyoko tuvo que venir a preguntarme si estaba bien… no esperaba que entrara al baño y mucho menos que abriera las cortinas y me viese haciendo los dichosos muñecos…

En un principio se sonrojo… y luego comenzó a reírse sin control… ¿Qué era lo gracioso? Porque yo no le encontraba el chiste… Kyoko salió del baño cerrando tras de si la puerta y me grito que dejara de jugar y que saliera rápido del baño que ella también lo necesitaba…no le di motivos para que volviera y termine de ducharme en dos minutos…

Fui a mi habitación a vestirme con un traje formal, ya que hoy tenía programada una reunión con unos ejecutivos de una firma de cine y querían contratarme… El traje consistía en una chaqueta, pantalón y zapatos negros, camisa blanca y corbata gris con blanco, salí de mi habitación siguiendo el olor de un deliciosos desayuno que sabía que lo había hecho Kyoko para mí… y aunque yo odiara comer…si era su comida comería toneladas… llegue a la cocina y todavía llevaba puesta mi camisa… pensamientos relacionados con nosotros dos en la encimera de la cocina vinieron a mi mente y tuve que suprimirlos sino quería tener otra ducha de agua helada… camine sigilosamente para sorprenderla ya que se encontraba de espaldas a mi cuidando de que todo quedara perfecto…cuando estuve detrás de ella le di un beso en el cuello que la asustó y gimió sorpresivamente por el contacto inesperado se volteo y me miro enojada…

-¿Qué se supone que estas haciendo Tsuruga-san?-pregunto.

-Estoy dándote un beso… ¿no puedo?- devolví la pregunta.

-Tu solo quieres matarme…

-No, jamás… solo quiero tenerte para mí…-y para mi satisfacción vi como se sonrojaba y desviaba la mirada.

-Yo también… ¿tienes hambre Tsuruga-san?

-Si…pero solo de ti… y ¿Por qué me llamas por mi apellido? ¿No se supone que ya pasamos esa etapa?

-Que gracioso, sabe que tiene que comer bien… Etto… se me hace raro llamarlo por su nombre…

-Kyoko…yo te amo… y nada me haría feliz que me llamaras por mi nombre…-le dije mirándola a la cara y su sonrojo aumento.

-Yo…esta bien…Ren-san

-Sin honoríficos… Pero es un buen comienzo.

-Lo intentaré… por cierto ¿comerás no es cierto?

-Solo si tú me alimentas…-dije pícaramente.

-Será un placer… ahora ve a sentarte y yo llevare la comida.

-Estas bromeando ¿no? No dejare que lleves todo tu sola.

-Pero Tsuru… Ren estas vestido, puedes ensuciarte…

-Siempre puedo quitarme la ropa.

-¿¡Que estas diciendo?- su cara se volvió mas roja que un tomate.

-(Risas) solo bromeaba-y seguí riéndome- solo por hoy esta bien.

-Ve a sentarte…

Comimos en cosas de minutos, Kyoko cocinaba como los ángeles…la amaba incondicionalmente… ella recogió todo y dejo impecable la cocina, cuando iba camino al baño llamaron a la puerta y fue a ver; de la nada entro Miyamoto en mi departamento cargado de unas bolsas y miraba a Kyoko con una ceja levantada y fue que los dos reaccionamos por que ella aun llevaba mi camisa puesta y fácilmente se podría malinterpretar y aun asi no parecía estar sorprendida por su llegada…

-Bien… no me esperaba esta situación… Kyoko ve a ducharte y ponte esta ropa que te traje, no discutas tenemos problemas y necesitamos resolverlos…mientras hablare con Ren…

Kyoko no cuestiono su mirada y fue directo al baño, nosotros quedamos en la sala y la tensión se hizo presente, creo que si una hormiga hubiese pasado el departamento hubiese explotado…nuestras miradas eran retadoras y echaban chispas, pero yo tenía ventaja, este era mi casa

-¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunte matándolo con la mirada.

-Vine a recoger a Kyoko…ella necesita trabajar en su carrera-respondió con un tono de acidez mortal.

-No hace falta…no contrate chofer, yo pudo hacerlo.

-Tu no entiendes… por tu descuido la prensa sabes que vives aquí, y ahora abajo hay miles de personas esperando que salgas con Kyoko… Yashiro viene en camino, no sé que harán contigo y tampoco me importa pero tengo que llevarme a Kyoko… de momento no es bueno esto, así que pon tus celos a un lado y piensa en el trabajo.

-No te creo, solo quieres separarla de mí…

-Por favor…cuando quiera hacerlo, no te darás cuenta.

-¿Crees que te lo permitiré?

Íbamos a seguir discutiendo cuando Kyoko llego a la sala vestida totalmente provocadora o al menos para mí, quise agradecerle a Miyamoto por tráele esa ropa pero a la vez matarlo porque él estaba disfrutando también…

Llevaba una camisa de lentejuelas doradas, una falda de jean con el borde de abajo dorado, una chaqueta marrón con un bolso a juego, unas zapatillas doradas y un brazalete del mismo color, se veía preciosa y su cabello mojado goteaba por su cuello y quise lamer una de las gotas que se perdió en su escote.

-¿Que pasa?-pregunto.

-Nada debemos irnos, te explico en el camino, ¿Dónde esta tu ropa de ayer?- miro curioso a todos lados.

-Esta en la secadora… anoche me moje con la lluvia y Tsuruga-san la puso ahí…

-Esta bien, me contaras todo de camino a la oficina…tienes grabaciones con el director Nakamura y hable con tu amiga Kanae…Koto…

-Kotonami, Miyamoto-san-respondió mientras guardaba la ropa de ayer en la bolsa donde había estado la nueva, ¿cuando se había movido?

-¿Esto es todo?

-Si, ¿esperaba algo más?

-No, antes de irnos ponte esto-de la otra bolsa que llevaba saco una peluca de color naranja con el antiguo corte que ella tenía.

- ¿Por qué tengo que usar peluca?

-Te lo dije…causaste problemas ahora tenemos que atenernos a la situación… ahora si ya estas lista, vamos-abrió la puerta para ella.

-No hay nada que se pueda hacer ¿o si?-dio media vuelta y vino hacia mi y me dio un suave beso en los labios, para luego irse, dejándome a mi como un idiota.

-Ren, no se te olvide, la reunión conmigo…

El desgraciado de Miyamoto salió cerrando la puerta de un golpe y con una sonrisa que claramente decía "ella hará lo que yo quiera"

**Kyoko POV**

Salí con Miyamoto del departamento de Tsuruga-san… él ya me había explicado la situación cuando en minutos anteriores nos había interrumpido, estaba irritada era la primera vez que llegaba tan lejos con cualquiera y si soy sincera no era bueno, las sensaciones que recorrían mi cuerpo cuando él me estaba tocando no tenían comparación…y todo acabo por culpa de Miyamoto…

Fuera de eso, cuando desperté y vi las noticias no lo podía creer… ¿Cómo era que se habían enterado tan rápido? Luego Miyamoto me dijo todo y lo que tenía que hacer… solo de pasada, me trajo la ropa que le pedí por que sinceramente no quería ponerme de nuevo la misma, pero no imagine que tenia que usar peluca, ¿no se supone que tenía que mostrar mi nuevo yo? ¿Quién lo entendía?

Tomamos el elevador, marco el sótano y no hablamos durante todo el camino…no había de que y francamente estaba tratando de calmarme…mi cuerpo no quería olvidar las caricias que Ren había proporcionado a mi cuerpo, y no con la ducha de agua fría pude despejar mi mente…

Llegamos al sótano donde estaba estacionado el auto de Miyamoto-san o yo pensaba eso, inconscientemente busque aquel deportivo blanco que me gustaba, pero no lo encontré, en su lugar estaba un auto color cobre muy lindo… y por lo que pude ver en el frente del auto era un Volvo…

Miyamoto-san abrió la puerta para mi, y luego subio el al auto, encendió el motor y puso música o eso pensé…eran mezclas de sonidos y tuve que preguntar cual era ese genero.

-Miyamoto-san ¿Qué clase de música es esa?

-Por Kami, Kyoko esto es música electrónica, es lo que se escucha en las discotecas de Estado Unidos. Debes salir más.

-Si claro, enfoquémonos en el trabajo primero.

-Que bueno que tocas el tema antes que yo.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Bueno verás, ya que has empezado una relación con Tsuruga Ren y con lo que ocasionaron anoche… esta prohibido que su relación se sepa… eso lo acorde con Yashiro… solo se sabrá que Tsuruga-san se relaciona con una joven misteriosa…y en cuanto a ti, Kyoko Mogami, esta terminantemente prohibido acercarte a Tsuruga Ren fuera del campo laboral, de ahí que uses peluca… la chica de Tsuruga Ren será castaña y tu serás la peli naranja de siempre.

Me quede en shock… que estaba pensando Miyamoto al prohibirme ver a Tsuruga-san… iba a refutar cuando arranco el auto sin previo aviso y tuve que morderme la lengua…las lagrimas se acumularon en mis ojos por la rabia que sentía, este era la segunda vez que en verdad odiaba a Miyamoto-san.

* * *

**Bueno este cap es algo corto...tengo sueño y quería continuar pero mañana tengo clases y pues no me puedo trasnochar jeje**

**espero les guste el cap...**

**la pregunta del día es**

**¿Quién odia a Miyamoto-san?**

**merezco review?**

**Besos de**

**Alice-Vampiirithap-Cullen**


	9. Actitudes Inesperadas

**Hola chicas! he vuelto! y gracias a Dios FF me dejo publicar! como excusa tengo: intente publicar el cap hace días y por alguna extraña y frustrante razón no podía! espero me perdonen! ahora a leer el cap.**

* * *

Actitudes Inesperadas

Luego de aquel comentario solo hubo silencio en el auto… no supe en que momento la música se acabó o si Miyamoto la había apagado…llegamos a LME y comenzamos el recorrido hacia mis trabajos, pasamos por la oficina de Sawara-san quien le entrego mas de 5 libretos nuevos… al parecer Miyamoto-san no bromeaba cuando me decía que de ahora en adelante sería trabajo y mas trabajo… después de eso fuimos al set de grabaciones en donde me esperaba el director Nakamura, cuando me vio entrar sonrió de manera siniestra o eso me pareció…

Y realmente creo que se porque fue que me lo pareció, en todas las escenas que grabamos hoy, mi personaje actuaba, casi no tenía descanso, si llegue a tener no paso mas de 15 minutos mientras me retocaban el maquillaje y arreglaban los fallos en la escenografía, el director Nakamura se levanto con el pie izquierdo y tenía la impresión de que quería desquitarse conmigo… a eso de las cuatro de la tarde, Miyamoto interrumpió al director para retírame y solo respondió que hoy había hecho un excelente trabajo y que revisaría las escenas y que de haber algún error las repetiríamos dentro de los siguientes días…

¡Gracias a Kami! Miyamoto me saco de la locación estaba agotada tanto física como mentalmente, no había tenido tiempo de pensar en nada… creo que ni probé la comida a la hora del almuerzo… pensé que Miyamoto-san me llevaría a casa pero no fue así, subimos en el elevador hasta el piso 10, en donde para mi sorpresa había una oficina con el nombre de mi representante… esto era nuevo, ni siquiera Yashiro-san tenía una y eso que representaba al actor mas grande de Japón… y ahora que caía en cuenta, no tuve tiempo de siquiera mandarle un mensaje a Tsuruga-san para saber de el… no había pensado en el en todo el día, el tiempo no fue suficiente…

Entramos a la oficina que estaba decorada de manera rustica, elegante y moderna a la vez, de alguna forma parecía como si estuviésemos en otro lugar fuera de las instalaciones de LME, el escritorio era de madera con forma de L, encima del escritorio estaba el ordenador (**N/A: computador/a**) al lado estaban los teléfonos, en una esquina estaban dos sofás para los invitados y a mi me parecía que estaba en una cabaña muy linda, me senté en unas de los sofás y Miyamoto-san se sentó detrás de su escritorio, no dijo una sola palabra y yo tampoco porque no sabía para que estaba aquí y preguntar me daba un poco de temor, luego de las ordenes de esta mañana no quería escuchar que tenía estipulado para mi; al cabo de unos minutos llamaron a la puerta y Miyamoto-san solo se limito a contestar un "pase" escuetamente, poco a poco fuero entrando Yashiro-san con una caja enorme llena de cartas y luego Tsuruga-san…

-Disculpa la demora, pero tuvimos un pequeño inconveniente con las admiradoras-dijo Yashiro dejando la caja en el suelo.

-No importa, no hemos esperado mucho… por favor tomen asiento- y señalo el único asiento que quedaba libre, asi que instintivamente me levante para cederle el puesto a Tsuruga-san.

-Mogami-kun, por favor ven a sentarte en mi escritorio, no me gusta estar tiempo frente a el…- Señalo Miyamoto-san levantándose de su silla cediéndome el lugar, me dirigí a sentarme por que el ambiente se puso tenso de repente.

-Ya que estamos todos aquí, podemos hablar acerca de lo que sucedió anoche con ustedes dos…

-No es asunto tuyo, solo daré a conocer mi relación con Kyoko y se acabó el problema-contesto de manera brusca quien se veía bastante enojado.

-Por supuesto que lo es, lo que ocurra en la vida Kyoko es mi trabajo y responsabilidad, y tu solo interfieres en el, así que pondré las cartas sobre la mesa, Yashiro-san esta informado de como procederé y ha aceptado, solo te informo a ti y a Kyoko de lo que sucederá de ahora en adelante.

-¿Qué piensas hacer?-me atreví hablar.

-Bien, a partir de ahora seguirán mis reglas estén o no estén de acuerdo: en primer lugar la actriz Kyoko Mogami no se acercará nunca a Tsuruga Ren a no ser que trabajen juntos en algún drama o cualquier tipo de trabajo, y eso se aplica a ambos así que no intenten ser más listos que yo porque no lo lograran… segundo: como con tu nuevo look, Kyoko, te has dejado ver besándote con Ren, crearemos un nuevo personaje… de momento será anónima, te dejare la libertad de escogerle un nombre, excepto el tuyo claro esta, la figura pública de Tsuruga Ren saldrá con Kyoko de incognito, por eso la peluca, en el campo laboral serás Kyoko Mogami y en la vida sentimental serás quien decidas ser, considéralo un favor de mi parte, si fuera por mi, te alejarías completamente de él

El silencio en la oficina era abrumador, de haber caído una aguja podríamos haber escuchado su sonido, ¿Qué era exactamente lo que había dicho Miyamoto-san? No lograba comprenderlo completamente, no había pasado más de una semana y ya no me gustaba la forma de proceder de que el que se suponía sería mi apoyo en el trabajo, no aceptaba esto y estaba segura que Tsuruga-san no lo aceptaría, y si soy sincera, no entendía porque Yashiro-san estaba de acuerdo con esto si siempre nos alentó a que confesáramos nuestros sentimientos… eran imaginaciones mías o ¿el mundo se puso en nuestra contra?

-¿Piensas decir algo Yashiro-san?-pregunto Tsuruga-san tratando de contener el aura mortal que pugnaba por salir de su ser.

-Yo no puedo decir nada que no concuerde con Miyamoto-san, Ren, me alegró mucho saber que por fin estabas con Kyoko-chan, pero anoche fueron muy descuidados, no tiene nada de malo querer demostrar su amor, pero antes que nada son una figura pública y deben comportarse; en estos momentos tu estas grabando una película, no puedes arruinar tu imagen y dado que no daremos a conocer que Kyoko es la mujer con la que saldrás, no tengo otra opción.

-¿Qué estas diciendo? ¿No eras tu uno de los que me decías que debía ir por ella? ¿Por qué ahora debo ocultar la relación?-Tsuruga-san explotó y realmente pensé que sería como el día anterior.

-Perjudica tu imagen y la de Kyoko, eso es todo lo que puedo decir.

-Miyamoto-san, ¿no crees que es demasiado? Podemos ocultar que soy yo hasta tiempo después y luego decirlo, asi no afectara a ninguno de los dos- vacile al decirlo, pero tenía que intentarlo.

-No, ya lo he dicho, esto es lo mejor por ahora, si hacen lo que yo digo tal vez pueda más adelante arreglar este embrollo-dijo de manera severa.

-Bien, no importa, no te molestes en llevarme Miyamoto me iré con Tsuruga-san a su departamento-contesté furiosa, la actitud de Miyamoto-san me estaba sacando de mis casillas.

-¿Qué no acabe de decir que no quiero contacto entre ustedes dos?

-Iré como mi otra yo.

-No, y es mi última palabra.

-No puedes impedírmelo, siempre y cuando sea la otra persona esta bien.

-No lo compliques Kyoko, ya han hecho suficiente mañana tienes trabajo y créeme que no quiero pasar al nuevo departamento de Ren.

-¿Nuevo departamento?-preguntamos Tsuruga-san y yo al mismo tiempo.

-Si olvide comentarlo, debido a sus acciones y por cortesía de los paparazzis se enteraron de que vivías en ese edificio, el presidente aprobó la mudanza y has sido puesto en otro apartamento de momento-intervino en la conversación Yashiro-san.

-¿Y pensaban decirme, cuando? ¿¡Cuando me diera cuenta que ese no es el lugar en donde vivo!- grito Tsuruga-san.

-Baja la voz, estas en mi oficina y eso fue decisión del presidente, ni Yashiro-san ni yo tuvimos nada que ver-comento pausadamente Miyamoto, el silencio se hizo presente en la habitación en donde nos encontrábamos, la tención era palpable y mi respiración con la de Tsuruga-san eran agitadas por la rabia que nos consumía por dentro.

-Estás despedido, no acepto estas condiciones, he trabajado perfectamente sin manager todos estos años y no creo que ahora me haga falta- mi cerebro proceso esas palabras luego de que las dijera y me sentí mucho mejor luego de comprender su significado, todos en la habitación estaban perplejos por mi declaración excepto Miyamoto-san quien sonreía con suficiencia.

-Kyoko, Kyoko… no se si te das cuenta que el que me contrato fue el presidente, que me asignará a ti, solo es un trabajo, si alguien puede despedirme es él no tu- dijo negando y al final un tono de burla y superioridad se filtro en su voz.

-Bien, eso puede arreglarse iré de inmediato hablar con él- y sin darle chance a nada salí de la oficina como alma que lleva el diablo.

**Narrador POV**

Los restantes en la habitación solo podían mirarse entre si, cuando Ren reaccionó siguió a Kyoko, quien ya había tomado el elevador, corriendo como si su vida dependiera de ello, logro detenerlo, entraron al elevador, se miraron por unos instantes… Kyoko corrió a sus brazos y lo abrazó fuertemente, de inmediato lágrimas de frustración salieron de sus ojos empapando el traje de Tsuruga Ren, Ren intento consolarla, pero era algo inútil ya que el mismo se encontraba furioso y se sentía traicionado, Yashiro-san quien pensó que lo apoyaría se puso en su contra y eso había sido un golpe bajo, al menos para él, pero hablaría con el presidente, después de todos él tenía poder sobre todos en la empresa, y estaba completamente seguro de que el los apoyaría, si bien no despediría a Miyamoto al menos lo cambiaria y le asignaría a otra estrella.

El elevador llego al piso indicado, en donde la majestuosa oficina del presidente se encontraba, llamaron al a puerta y el mayordomo del presidente abrió las puertas **(N/A: no me acuerdo como se llama… o en realidad si es que tiene un nombre x_x!) **esta vez iba vestido como un guerrero del amazonas y la oficina estaba decorada como una selva y templo sagrado a la vez, el presidente estaba sentado en un especie de trono vestido como un antiguo chaman **(N/A: shaman, rey, etc., eran los jefes de las tribus), **los invito a pasar y ellos abrumados por la excentricidad de se jefe solo pudieron mirar todo esos lujos con una gotita estilo anime.

-¡Oh que sorpresa! No esperaba verlos, ¿Qué se les ofrece?

-Presidente, aprecio mucho todo lo que ha hecho por mí, pero de verdad, este será el único favor que le pediré en lo que me queda de vida: ¡Por favor, le ruego que me asigne a otro manager o déjeme sola! No tengo ningún inconveniente con esto.

-¿Por qué? Miyamoto-san es el mejor en su trabajo, no tengo nada en contra de él, ¿que ocurrió?

Kyoko procedió a explicarles las cosas al presidente, no se abstuvo de contarle todo lo que había hecho Miyamoto-san en el poco tiempo que llevaban conociéndose, y para disgusto y sorpresa de Kyoko y Ren, él no se inmuto por aquellos comentarios tan negativos que iba dirigidos a cierto representante que estaba escuchando la conversación, había llegado segundos después de que Kyoko comenzara su relato y solo podía sonreír y sentirse incomodo, algo le molestaba.

-No veo ningún problema en lo que esta habiendo, después d todo es su deber proteger tu carrera, y si te lo asigné fue por algo, hablaré con el si es lo que te preocupa, pero no pienso contradecir lo que él ha estipulado, se que te decepciona pero debes entenderlo.

-De todas las personas que pensé que estaría en desacuerdo con el actuar de ese representante… ¿en serio no harás nada?-exclamo Ren.

-Nop-dijo resaltando la p- no haré nada hasta que vea que en serio es un problema para Kyoko, por su relación los felicito, pero escogieron un mal momento, eso es todo… Ahora para celebrar hare una fiesta privada para celebrar, solo estaremos los más allegados, me encargare de convencer a Miyamoto-san-el presidente sonreía cual niño pequeño por la próxima fiesta que por la inminente traba que estaba poniendo Miyamoto en la relación que acababa de empezar.

Al ver que no conseguirían nada luego de hablar con la cabeza de la empresa dieron media vuelta y se encontraron de frente con Miyamoto quien sonreía, solo pudieron fulminarlo con la mirada y desear que jamás hubiese aparecido.

-Kyoko te recomiendo que me esperes si no quieres tener más problemas…que te vaya bien en tu nueva casa Ren-san- dijo cerrándoles la puerta en la cara para poder hablar con el presidente.

Ajenos a lo que pasaba fuera de la oficina…

-Ya hecho lo que me pediste que hiciera… ¿sabes que no me gusta que la gente me odie?

-Lo siento, pero es necesario, ¿ya viste como se han puesto? Esto es un bono extra…bueno solo no seas tan duro con ellos, déjalos verse un par de veces y luego actúa como hasta ahora.

-Si, si, esa era mi intención, bueno me voy-hablo mientras caminaba hacia la puerta y en cuanto abrió, una chica rubia se desmayo en sus brazos y solo pudo escuchar el nombre de Tina saliendo de los labios de Ren, lo que llevo a preguntarse, ¿Cómo es que el conocía el nombre anterior de su hermana? Miro de cerca a la chica que estaba en sus brazos y solo pudo exclamar.

-¡Naomi ¿Qué ocurrió?...

* * *

**Bueno llegados hasta aquí... espero que hayan disfrutado del cap... lo hice corto pero era lo que se me ocurría y como premio a mas tardar hoy a la 7:00 p.m. (hora de Venezuela) estaré actualizando con el décimo cap!**

**Merezco Review?**

**Antes de hacer mis preguntas, quiero agradecerles por leer mi historia, nunca pensé que le gustaría a alguien porque en este sitio maravilloso hay miles de historias mejores que la mía, debo decir que sus reviews son una fuente de inspiración y de animo, gracias!**

***Me puse sentimental***

**¿Quien se imaginaba que Naomi Miyamoto tendría otro nombre?**

**¿Que piensan que Lory este tramando con ayuda de Miyamoto?**

**ya que hice mis preguntas solo les dejo un gran beso de**

**Alice-Vampiirithap-Cullen**


	10. Cosas ocultas

**Jeje lo prometido es deuda! volví con mi cap numero 10... wow no pensé que fuese a llegar a este cap... y la verdad no se cuantos faltan para terminar**

* * *

Cosas Ocultas

**Ren POV**

El tarado de Miyamoto, que al parecer tendríamos que seguir aguantando hasta que el presidente le diera la gana de terminar con su capricho, nos cerro la puerta en la cara, en todo el día tuve unas ganas inmensas de partirle la cara y en este momento eran aun peores, mire a Kyoko quien a su vez me miraba a mi y alternaba su mirada con la puerta que segundos atrás había estado abierta, un suspiro de resignación salió de sus labios y solo me indico con la mirada que debíamos irnos, en cuanto dimos la vuelta para dirigirnos al elevador una chica rubia se le abalanza encima de Kyoko, haciéndola perder el equilibrio y de tal forma cayeron al suelo, yo solo me aparte, no quería terminar en el suelo, además no estaba de humor precisamente… la mujer que había caído al piso junto con Kyoko se levanto quedando de espaladas a mi…

-Duele…lo siento, no era mi intención Kyoko-chan.

-No importa Naomi-chan.

-¿No has visto a mi hermano?-pregunto levantándose y luego ayudando a levantar a Kyoko del piso.

-Si, esta dentro hablando con el presidente, ¿Por qué estas aquí?

-Oh, hoy es mi cumpleaños y prometió llevarme a comer… pero se que se iba a retrasar asi que vine a buscarlo.

-No lo sabia, feliz cumpleaños, te compraré un regalo, ahora déjame presentarte a mi n… sempai *Risas nerviosas*

Dieron la vuelta lentamente y fue una sorpresa para mí, ver quien era en realidad esa persona…me congele, imágenes del pasado se colaban en mi mente haciéndome temblar y me desconecte del mundo, solo podía recordar a la mujer que estaba en frente de mi gritándome *_asesino… eres un asesino* _ pero si yo había escuchado bien ella ahora se llama Naomi… pero era imposible, la mujer que estaba parada justo delante de mi era la viva imagen de Tina, la novia de mi mejor amigo… ¿Qué estaba haciendo ella aquí? ¿¡Acaso esto era una broma del destino? Seguro esto era un sueño…todo lo que había ocurrido era una muy cruel pesadilla, ella no podía estar en Japón, ella no podía ser hermana de Miyamoto y por sobretodo ella no podía ser amiga de Kyoko…

-¡Tina! ¿Qué? ¡No es posible! Tú no puedes…

-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?...-se me quedo observando detenidamente y luego su expresión a aquella que yo recordaba perfectamente…me miro con odio, dolor y sorpresa ya que ella como yo no teníamos idea de que volveríamos a cruzar caminos otra vez.

-Tú… no es posible…-y de la nada se desplomo, gracias al cielo Miyamoto salió en el instante justo, porque ella cayo en sus brazos inconsciente, no pude hacer nada, yo estaba igual de aterrado que ella solo que a diferencia de ella yo no podía desmayarme ante la realidad, que estaba esperando que fuese un sueño muy cruel.

-¡Naomi! ¿Qué ocurrió?-pregunto preocupado Miyamoto, después de todo era su hermana-yo no podía articular ningún sonido.

-No lo se Miyamoto-san, solo se desmayo… estaba preguntado por ti y luego solo…-explico Kyoko saltando ciertas partes de lo ocurrido.

-¡Dios! Hoy era su cumpleaños, prometí llevarla a comer a su restaurant favorito, me odiará por esto, ¿Kyoko, te importaría acompañarme a casa? Necesito llevarla a su habitación…-su voz era de extrema preocupación… y como supuse Kyoko jamás se podría negar.

-Por supuesto, te ayudaré a cuidarla, vamos a casa- Miyamoto tomo a su hermana en brazos y Kyoko marco el botón del elevador, este llego en unos cuantos segundos, Miyamoto entro a este y mantenía las puertas abiertas para Kyoko… Kyoko en vez d entrar se despidió con un beso de mi y luego entro… solo pude verla cara de preocupación dirigida hacia mi por parte de ella antes de que el elevador cerrara sus puertas por completo…

No se cuanto tiempo estuve parado mirando la nada, mi cuerpo no respondía, mi neuronas murieron y apenas estaban empezando a revivir, si es que eso era posible… Sentía frio, mi cuerpo estaba temblando, solo quería irme de este lugar… poco a poco fui recuperando mi movilidad para cuando fui capaz de moverme completamente me tope con Yashiro-san quien me miraba preocupado…

-¿Qué ocurre Ren? ¿Qué dijo el presidente de tu relación con Kyoko?...-al no obtener respuesta un fuego comenzó a salir de él y comenzó a divagar- ¡No puedo creerlo! Tanto el como yo queríamos verte con Kyoko y ahora viene y sale con esto… Grrrrr… Hablaré con el-comenzó a caminar en dirección a la oficina pero lo detuve.

-No se trata de mi relación con Kyoko, yo no sé que me ocurrió… solo vámonos- me dirigí al elevador, lo llame y me recosté a la pared, de momento no me sentía capaz de mantenerme en pie por mi propia cuenta, Yashiro-san me observaba sin decir una palabra, el sabia que algo me había ocurrido, porque de las pocas veces que me encontraba en este estado algo había pasado…

Bajamos al lobby de la empresa, íbamos por mi auto, pero Yashiro decidió, viendo mi estado que era mejor tomar un taxi, salimos por la puerta trasera en cuanto el guardia de seguridad nos dijo que ya había llegado el automóvil que me llevaría a mi nueva residencia… ahora que pensaba en eso, mis cosas, ¿todo lo que poseía lo tendría de nuevo? Solo me quedo preguntar, hice un gran esfuerzo en encontrar mi voz y luego unir las silabas para formar las palabras coherentemente, supongo que el shock que me causo ver a esa mujer no lo había superado todavía.

-Yashiro-san, ¿Mis cosas… están aun en mi antiguo departamento?

-Si, bueno solo las que considere que podrías tener más a delante, no te preocupes no iba a cambiar tu vida completamente.

-Gracias-fue lo único que pude decir, si bien mi mente no estaba pensando en otra cosa que no fuera el pasado había una parte de mi que recordaba la actitud de Yashiro-san en horas anteriores.

No paso mucho tiempo antes de llegar al que sería mi nuevo hogar, mi nuevo apartamento estaba en el piso 6, Yashiro me entrego las llaves de la puerta principal y la tarjeta de seguridad para ingresar a mi apartamento, subimos en el elevador, mientras el tiempo pasaba veloz, notaba que el edificio era incluso más elegante que en el que anteriormente había estado viviendo, llegamos a la puerta del apartamento y agradecí a Kami porque solo quería darme una ducha y acostarme a dormir, fue un día muy agotador, abrí la puerta y me quede sin aliento por unos cuantos minutos, lo primero que vi fue la sala del departamento exquisitamente decorada en color negro y blanco muy elegante y me agrado la decoración, camine recorriendo el lugar, entre en lo que parecía la cocina, era blanca con un color arena claro, era muy amplia y espaciosa…perfecta para Kyoko a quien le gustaba cocinar… salí de la cocina dirigiéndome a la habitación principal que estaba decorada de igual forma que la sala, mi habitación tenia un baño y espere encontrármelo decorado de la misma forma que mi habitación pero me equivoque, el baño estaba decorado en un color que imitaba la madera, era muy iluminado… di media vuelta, aunque estaba cansado quise seguir recorriendo lo que sería mi nueva casa, para ser un departamento tan grande solo tenia dos habitaciones, dos baños, la sala, la cocina y una terraza con una vista espectacular con un jacuzzi, viendo el jacuzzi se le cruzaron por la mente ciertas ideas para probarlas con Kyoko…

-Espero que te haya gustado el departamento-me saco de mis pensamientos Yashiro-san.

-Si bueno no puedo negar que es muy hermoso, pero estaba acostumbrado al anterior-dije sin emoción…aun me sentía ofendido por la actitud de Yashiro anteriormente.

-Ren… quiero disculparme por no apoyarte con tu relación como se debe, pero de momento no puedo explicar el porqué.

-Yo no lo entiendo, creí que de verdad no estarías de acuerdo con el.

-Lo sé solo te pido que no dejes de confiar en mi, todo se resolverá, ahora debo irme, pasaré en la mañana por ti, ya que no has traído tu auto.

-Si esta bien, me daré una ducha…

No me quede a ver si Yashiro se había quedado o si por el contrario se había marchado, este día, había sido un asco, si bien había empezado siendo perfecto con cada hora había empeorado hasta el punto de desear que ojala no me hubiese despertado nunca.

Volví a la que seria mi habitación y como no sabia donde rayos habían puesto mi ropa comencé a buscarla…el resultado final fue… como decirlo… un huracán no deja tantos desastres como yo lo hice… en fin… llamaría a alguien que limpiara después o sino lo haría yo, entre al baño, y tuve que adivinara cual era el grifo del agua caliente… estaba comenzando a fastidiarme, no tenia idea de como funcionaba todo esto… bueno, la practica hacía al maestro, solo era cuestión de practicar, salí del baño y me coloque una bata que estaba colocada cerca de la ducha, cuando entre a la habitación me sorprendí de mi mismo, de verdad ¿yo había causado este desorden? Aparte las cosas que están en mi nueva cama y me acosté, encendí la televisión con el control remoto que estaba en la mesa de noche, me acomode y note que la cama era mucho mas suave que la mía… como de costumbre no había nada bueno que ver, solo habían noticias de la bomba del momento, que me tenia a mi y a Kyoko besándonos, recordando lo que había ocurrido hoy me moleste apague el televisor y cerré los ojos y no m di cuenta cuando caí en los brazos de Morfeo.

**Kyoko POV**

Me sorprendí cuando sentí que una persona se abalanzaba sobre mi, más a un cuando me di cuenta que era Naomi, la hermana de Miyamoto, y estos no eran buenos para ver a nadie relacionado con el ya que estaba muy enojada pero ella era tan entusiasta que terminamos en el suelo.

-Duele…lo siento, no era mi intención Kyoko-chan.

-No importa Naomi-chan.

-¿No has visto a mi hermano?-pregunto mientras se levantaba y me tendía la mano para ayudarme

-Si, esta dentro hablando con el presidente, ¿Por qué estas aquí?-pregunte curiosa

-Oh, hoy es mi cumpleaños y prometió llevarme a comer… pero sé que se iba a retrasar asi que vine a buscarlo.

-No lo sabia, feliz cumpleaños, te compraré un regalo, ahora déjame presentarte a mi n… sempai *Risas nerviosas*-casi digo algo de lo que no debería decir.

Nos volteamos para presentarle a Tsuruga-san y el ambiente se puso extraño, Ren se congelo y su mirada estaba perdida… balbuceaba incoherencias incluso llamo a Naomi por otro nombre…y no pude evitar sentirme celosa, pero luego se observar la situación me di cuenta que algo estaba pasando, me perdí en mis pensamientos y cuando regrese a la tierra, Naomi se había desmayado y estaba en los brazos de Miyamoto-san quien preguntaba que era lo que había pasado, como Tsuruga-san no respondía tuve que hacerlo yo, a pesar de que no sabia el por que

-No lo se Miyamoto-san, solo se desmayo… estaba preguntado por ti y luego solo…

Solo supe que me interrumpió y que acepte ayudar a cuidar de su hermana por que en serio se notaba preocupado, pero fuera de eso, yo solo tenia ojos para Tsuruga-san y quien seguía en shock, muy pocas veces lo había visto asi y me preocupaba mucho que se hubiese puesto asi solo por ver a Naomi, no fui realmente consciente de que era lo que estaba pasando, solo vi a Miyamoto en el elevador cargando a su hermana y evitando que las puertas se cerraran supe que tenía que entrar pero yo no quería dejar a Tsuruga-san en ese estado asi que de manera rápida le di un tenue beso en los labios y entre al elevador, le dedique una mirada de preocupación que no supe si vio antes de que las puertas se cerraran completamente, llegamos al estacionamiento de la empresa y buscamos el volvo en el que habíamos venido a la empresa, al lado de este se encontraba un auto deportivo que si no fuese por el caballo no hubiese sabido que era un Ferrari de color azul y supuse que era el auto de Naomi ya que jamás lo había visto antes, entramos al auto, Miyamoto-san acomodo a su hermana en el asiento trasero y no tuve elección, tuve que ir en el asiento del copiloto… aun estaba enfadada con el…

Hicimos el recorrido a su casa en tiempo record, no hablamos durante todo el camino, yo porque no quería cruzar palabras que terminaran en discusión y el por que cada cinco minutos observaba por el retrovisor a su hermana quien seguía inconsciente. Llegamos a su casa y la llevo directo a su habitación que quedaba en el piso de arriba justo al lado en donde yo me había despertado días atrás, Su habitación era elegante de color azul con blanco, era espaciosa casi tanto como la otra, Miyamoto la dejo en su cama y pude notar que estaba sudando mucho y tenia una expresión que mostraba dolor… ¿quizás estaba enferma? Camine hacia ella para comprobar que su temperatura fuese normal y mi preocupación era cierta… tenia fiebre y muy alta…

-Miyamoto-san… Naomi esta ardiendo-dije y pude ver como su rostro se contraía de preocupación.

-Iré a buscar el botiquín de primeros auxilios… quédate con ella, te lo ruego- y de inmediato salió de la habitación… en verdad él quería mucho a su hermana y sentí cierta envidia… yo jamás pude sentir ese tipo de cariño…

-Asesino… él esta aquí…-Naomi empezó a gemir entre sueños y lagrimas empezaron a caer de sus ojos.

-Shhh, tranquila todo estará bien-comencé a acariciar sus largos cabellos para calmarla, cosa que funciono, ahora solo necesitaba que Miyamoto trajera los medicamentos.

Mientras pensaba en eso, veía como ella lloraba en silencio… y comencé a preguntarme el por qué… recordé el rostro de Tsuruga-san y las veces que lo había visto tan perdido dentro de sí… me pregunto, que cosas abruman su alma para apoderarse asi de su persona… quiero saberlo todo de él, quiero ser buena para él, pero en momentos como este me pregunto si el me oculta cosas… no pude seguir pensando en esto por que llego Miyamoto con las medicinas.

-Kyoko, aquí están las toallas húmedas para bajar la fiebre, no tengo pastillas para la gripe asi que saldré un momento a la farmacia **(N/A: droguería, botica, etc.)** ¿no te importa cuidar de ella verdad?

-No, esta bien… Etto Miyamoto-san el sábado Moko-san me invito a una fiesta…es la primera vez asi que estaba pensando si yo…

-Claro, puedes ir, no dejare que no te diviertas, hablaremos de eso con calma- y salió de la habitación dejándome con su hermana a mi cuidado, pensé que l mejor era prepararle una sopa para que se tomara y un poco de té para tranquilizarla, pero ¿Dónde estaba la cocina en esta casa?

Salí de la habitación y comencé a explorar la casa, baja a donde estaba el salón de belleza en donde me había hecho el cambio de look , había una salida cerca una pared y me adentre por ahí, quizás mi suerte estaba mejorando, la cocina estaba justo después y debo decir que era muy hermosa… si algún día me llegaba a casar quería tener una cocina enorme para preparar postres, la cocina tenia acabados en madera y mármol, bien no era momento de maravillarme con estas cosas, empecé a registrar cada estante buscando los ingredientes para hacer la sopa, y al final me costó recordar donde estaba cada cosa luego de que las encontrara, mientras preparaba la sopa, me di cuenta que Miyamoto-san no había comido al igual que yo asi que me tome la libertad de preparar algo ligero junto con el té para cuando el llegara, mientras se hacia la comida deje todo ordenado y limpio, no quería causarle problemas a Miyamoto ahora que su hermana estaba enferma… quien por cierto estaba cumpliendo años, tendría que regalarle algo, ella me había hecho un favor con mi estilo... Subí la sopa con un poco de té a la habitación de Naomi para que probara algo, después de todo nadie puede tomar medicinas con el estomago vacío, deja la bandeja en donde traía todo en la mesa de noche que estaba junto a su cama y la desperté para que comiera, tarde un poco pero al final lo logre, se sentó con lentitud, estaba desconcertada, le explique que se había desmayado y que estábamos en su habitación y que necesitaba comer ya que tenía fiebre, gustosamente acepto y empezó a comer con calma.

-Esto esta delicioso, gracias Kyoko, ahhh y quería comer afuera, pero no imagine que me desmayaría… por cierto ¿y mi hermano?

-Salió a buscar las medicinas para que te mejores…

-esta bien…. Oye ¿sabes donde esta mi bolso?

-No ¿por qué?

-Es que quiero mandarle un mensaje para que me traiga mi pastel de cumpleaños.

De la nada entro Miyamoto cargando en una mano las bolsas con la medicina y en la otra una caja que traía pastel de cumpleaños y cuando observe a Naomi esta se había levantado y abrazo a su hermano que casi deja caer la caja por lo que me levante y se la quite de las manos, bajamos a la cocina ya que ella repentinamente estaba bien, serví la comida para Miyamoto-san y para mi, le ofrecí a Naomi pero lo rechazo, ella solo quería comer su pastel de cumpleaños y estaba pensando esperar a que comiéramos para poder celebrar su cumpleaños, nos dejo solos en la cocina y ella se fue a su habitación para darse una ducha.

-Gracias Kyoko, no tengo como agradecerte todo esto, si quieres algo solo dímelo…

-No te preocupes… aunque si hay algo que quiero…

-Dime, después de esto cualquier cosa.

-Quiero poder ver a Tsuruga-san siendo Kyoko Mogami cuando yo quiera.

-No, ni lo sueñes.

-Pero es lo que yo quiero.

-No insistas.

-Entonces… solo cuando yo realice mis trabajos sin ninguna queja por parte de mis superiores.

-Lo pensare…-probo otro bocado mi comida y dijo- solo si realizas tus trabajos in ninguna queja y sin que nadie se queje de ti… y si haces la cena a partir de ahora.

-¿Por qué tengo que cocinar para ti?

-Ese es el trato… ¿lo tomas o lo dejas?

… Bien no eran tan difícil hacer la cena de mi representante o ¿Si?

-Lo tomo…

-Muy bien, tenemos un trato-dijo estrechando mi mano.

* * *

**Bien solo espero las opiniones del cap!**

**merezco review? espero que si!**

**voy a preguntar... ¿Quieren que ya termine el fic o quieren que lo alargue?**

**Besos de**

**Alice-Vampiirithap-Cullen**


	11. Indagando

**Hola chicas, regrese...**

**Espero no haber tardado mucho, y de ser asi, me disculpo, pero sinceramente no tenia inspiración para el cap, y solo hasta ayer que me puse a escribir lo que se me venia a la cabeza, pude hacerlo, no se como habrá quedado... Solo les digo que mi inspiración llego en la ultima parte... ahora a leer!**

* * *

Indagando

Miyamoto-san se porto muy amable debido a su hermana o ¿realmente era su personalidad? No tengo ni idea, en un segundo puede ser la persona que se ganaría el odio hasta de un santo y en otro es un dulce por completo, su hermana realmente era diferente, cuando la conocí me pareció buena persona pero hoy luego del incidente no sé que pensar… en un momento se enferma… luego esta bien, y cuando subo a su habitación para buscarla la encuentro llorando y abrazada a una fotografía vieja que no quiso mostrarme… intente consolarla pero no pude asi que tuve que llamar a Miyamoto-san que al verla asi me pidió que saliera de la habitación y esperara abajo para llevarme al Darumaya…

¿Qué estaba ocurriendo con las personas? ¿Por qué sentía que todos estaban ocultándome cosas? ¿Qué les ocurría a las personas que apreciaba? Yashiro-san y el presidente no mostraban un entusiasmo verdadero en la relación que habían tratado de formar hace 3 años, Tsuruga-san hundiéndose dentro de si mismo en ciertas ocasiones que m preocupaban, Miyamoto-san intentaba ser desagradable con ambos pero cuando estaba conmigo o con su hermana era muy dulce y amable y su hermana que podía dejar de estar enferma en 5 segundos y volverse bipolar en tan solo dos…

Pero ahora el cambio de personalidades no era lo que más me preocupaba, era la reacción tan extraña de Naomi-chan y Tsuruga-san al verse, ¿se conocían desde antes? ¿Por qué Tsuruga-san la llamo por otro nombre? ¿Acaso fueron algo más? ¿Por qué Naomi de repente se desmayo y en sueños comenzó a llamar a alguien asesino?

De repente cruzo por mi mente cuando Ren y yo éramos Setsu y Cain Heel, la personalidad de Tsuruga-san se vio afectada por el personaje tan oscuro que interpreto, recuerdo las constantes discusiones con Murasame-san y las palabras que siempre le decía para provocarlo…

_*eres un actor mestizo con una apariencia de asesino pero no por eso te tengo miedo*_

Recordaba que en esas palabras había una mina que hacía explotar a Tsuruga-san… todos pensaban que era _mestizo_ incluso yo llegue a pensar que también esa palabra hería su ego, porque de alguna forma logro hacer que lo pareciera… nunca le pregunte, pero antes de convencerme la palabra que yo estaba segura que era la mina era _asesino_ y no tenía la menor idea del porqué pero ver la reacción de hoy de Naomi y esas palabras que susurro en su cuarto mientras estaba inconsciente comenzó a inquietarme.

¿No es raro que una persona empiece a murmurar la palabra asesino, luego de ver a otra? Y ¿Por qué ahora decidía pensar otra vez en lo que había ocurrido cuando Tsuruga-san era Cain Heel?

Tenía curiosidad y más que eso quería realmente saber que había ocurrido en el pasado de Tsuruga-san para desmoronarse de esa forma con solo ver a una persona o tan solo decir una palabra… o el hecho de que Naomi sea llamada por otro nombre y colapse repentinamente, seguiría pensado en esto pero Miyamoto bajaba las escaleras con una mueca de preocupación y decidí analizar las cosas más tarde…

-¿Cómo esta ella? ¿Logró calmarse?

-Ella esta bien…por ahora… te llevare rápido a casa, o ¿prefieres pasar la noche con Ren?

-No…creo que no es apropiado…

-Tu eres extraña, te estoy ofreciendo ver y quedarte con Ren y lo rechazas…

-No es que no quiera estar con el, es que el no esta en condiciones de verme.

-Que inexperta… si el no esta de ánimos, ¿no crees que verte lo animaría?

-¿Tu crees?

-No preguntes, solo hazlo…mañana hablaremos de esto.

-Y yo soy la extraña…

Después de eso, fuimos al auto, y la música como siempre predominaba en el auto, supongo que su hermana controlaba sus gustos o fue por la preocupación que se olvido de su extraño gusto musical.

-Déjame adivinar, no has escuchado **Give me Everything**

-No, no escucho música.

-Bien, tendré que hacer una agenda nueva para ti luego de estas dos semanas…

-Si claro, solo trabaje un día contigo y estoy cansada…

-Claro, no te lo dije, conmigo las cosas no serán fáciles.

-Bien, pero ahora eso no es importante… solo quiero saber ahora… ¿Por qué Naomi-chan estaba llorando?

-No lo se… no quiso decirme, me dijo que te llevara a casa, que estaría bien, honestamente solo la vi una sola vez en ese estado.

-¿Puedo preguntar el por qué?

-Ella estaba enamorada de un sujeto, si mal no recuerdo se llamaba Rick… el murió y la destrozo por completo… no sé que la hizo recordar el incidente, pero detesto ver a mi hermana llorando.

-Lo siento, no debí preguntar.

-No importa, según lo que recuerdo ella estuvo meses muy mal, así que si ella ha recordado el incidente no se cuanto tiempo le tome recuperarse… asi que te cuento esto con la esperanza de que no te asuste y puedas ayudarla…

-Lo haré… bueno tendré que entrar en confianza… puedes llamarme si necesitas algo…

-Claro, ahora puedes bajar, ten, con esto puedes abrir el departamento, esta en el piso numero seis, espero no te pierdas…

-No lo hare, por cierto ¿me vendrás a recoger mañana o podre irme con Ren?

-No tientes a tu suerte, que este preocupado por mi hermana no significa que seré más amble contigo- y mostro una sonrisa ladina muy arrogante…

-¿Entonces por qué accediste a llevarme con Tsuruga-san hoy?

-¿Que el trato no era que cuando cumplieras con tu trabajo sin quejas de ningún tipo e hicieras la cena te dejaría ver a Ren?

-Bien… ya creo que si- y no pude evitar sonreír… era tan amble cuando quería, realmente me llegaría a caer bien si solo se mantuviese en la faceta _"soy la persona mas dulce del mundo"_

Baje del auto y me maraville con el nuevo edificio en donde viviría Tsuruga-san a partir de ahora, y ahora que lo pienso… como me distraje tanto que no note que ya habíamos llegado… bien no importaba, lo único que estaba en mi mente era que hoy volvería a dormir con Ren…

Quise no pensar en que si lo hubiese dicho en voz alta lo podrían haber mal interpretado… y solo pienso detalladamente… ¿Qué importa? Yo haría lo que fuese si solo estuviese con Ren…

Entre al edificio y busque el elevador, si el edificio era impotente por fuera por dentro lo era aun más y quise no parecer una niña dando vueltas mirando el interior del mismo… asi que intente no maravillarme demasiado, conseguí los elevadores había 5 y ciertamente no quise pensar para que tantos… subí al piso seis y se me olvido cual apartamento era… pero mi sorpresa era que en ese piso solo se encontraban dos puertas… el piso consistía en un pasillo y a amos lados estaba cada puerta… solo debía decidir entre cual abrir primero, mire la tarjeta que abriría la puerta y pude leer…

_Tsuruga Ren_

_Apartamento F2_

_Llave de seguridad_

Bien ahora solo debía caminar a la puerta que dijera F2, camine hacia la puerta que se encontraba en el lado derecho y espere no tener que devolverme, pero no fue así, este no era mi día, camine sobre mis pasos y sin mirar pase la tarjeta por el lector que estaba al lado de la puerta y ¡Bingo! Abrió…

Entre sin hacer ruido, era muy tarde, y supuse que Ren estaría agotado emocionalmente… trate de no hacer ruido alguno y me quede literalmente con la boca abierta al ver el departamento… era muchísimo más grande que el anterior, y que decir de la decoración, era asombrosa, entre en todos los lugares que pude y me fascino la cocina… quería estrenarla… luego de la cocina entre a la mini terraza y si la cocina me había dejado sin aliento, la vista era espectacular… el viento que soplaba era agradable y quise estar en este momento abrazada a mi grandioso novio… que bien se sentía admitir que por fin teníamos una relación… un escalofrió recorrió mi espalada y pensé que era mejor entrar… busque lo que seria la habitación de Ren y cuando finalmente la encontré, no supe si asustarme o sentir ternura, si reírme o enfadarme por tanto desorden, era la primera vez que veía una habitación tan desordenada y mas si se trataba en una que estuviese Tsuruga-san.

Fui acostumbrada tener todo en orden y aunque no hubiese sido asi, soy una chica y tolero el desorden hasta cierto punto… pero esto estaba horrible, y eso que solo era ropa… mucha ropa y cajones desordenados… Comencé poco a poco a recoger y doblar toda la ropa que encontraba a mi paso… luego de un par de minutos la habitación quedo impecable… me acerque a la cama en donde dormía plácidamente Ren y se me derritió el corazón, su rostro estaba tan relajado y desplegaba su hermosura y me dieron unas ganas inmensas de abrazarlo y besarlo… pero estaba cansada y sucia… no lo pensé y tome la bata de baño que estaba encima de la cama y entre al baño para darme una ducha…

Entre al baño, si todo el apartamento me pareció espectacular, el baño me encanto todavía aun mas, creo que estaba siendo influenciada por la cultura occidental, me desvestí y entre a la ducha, abrí por inercia la llave derecha y, ¿Qué tal? El agua tibia comenzó a salir… sentí relajar mis músculos en cuanto mi cuerpo toco el agua de la ducha… me di una ducha de unos 20 minutos y cuando salí recordé que yo no tenia un cambio de ropa… asi que opte por solo colocarme mi ropa interior y encima la bata de baño… luego buscaría algo de Ren para colocarme…

Salí del baño mirando si por casualidad Ren había despertado, pero no, estaba tan o más dormido que cuando llegue… ver tan agotado a Ren me preocupaba mucho… busque mi bolso… antes de ir a dormir le mandaría un mensaje de texto a Miyamoto-san para que me trajera ropa al día siguiente… la necesaria para el día siguiente… cuando fui a acostarme cubrí con el cobertor a Ren quien se lo había quitado y ahora se notaba que tenía frio… me pregunte ¿Cómo sería pasar el resto de mi vida con este hombre?... pensamientos como este invadían mi mente hasta que finalmente después de jugar un rato con su cabello y admirar su belleza me quede dormida…

Al despertar note que todavía mi compañero no despertaba asi que me levante directo a la cocina… cuando empecé a buscar la comida y las cosas, me enfade… no había absolutamente nada… y solo atine a llamar a Yashiro-san para reclamarle, como pretendía que Tsuruga-san se cuidase…

-_Kyoko-chan, que sorpresa a que debo tu llama…-_no siguió porque no lo deje terminar de hablar.

_-_¿Cómo es posible que Tsuruga-san este en un departamento nuevo y no tenga ni una sola pizca de comida? Se supone que eres su manager pero aquí en este departamento no hay nada…

_-No pensé que Miyamoto fuera darte tan rápido la llave… ¿desde hace cuanto estas ahí?_

-Estoy aquí desde anoche…

_-Si que tienes influencia en las personas… Volviendo al punto… anoche no compre la comida porque Ren no se encontraba muy bien, asi que no quise presionarlo, ayer fue un día muy difícil para el, por cierto sabes ¿Qué le ocurrió? Estaba como muerto cuando lo encontré cerca de los elevadores…_

-¿Qué? Yo… no estoy segura… a veces siento que el me esta ocultando algo…

-_lo siento Kyoko-chan, si yo supiera no te estuviese preguntando_

-No importa…yo le preguntare…

-_Kyoko-chan… ¿te importaría abrirme?_

-¿Qué?

_-Si… estoy en frente de la puerta del departamento, pero tengo las manos ocupadas y no puedo sacar la tarjeta de entrada…_

-Ah iré en seguida…-colgué la llamada, y me dirigí a la puerta y en frente de mi estaba Yashiro san con muchas bolsas de comida y detrás de él venían varios hombres que cargaban cajas y mas cajas… de pronto recordé que yo no llevaba asi que sería la novia oculta de Ren… pero decidí que era mejor esconderme en la habitación de él que mostrarme con la escasa ropa que tenía.

Cuando entre a la habitación no me esperaba encontrar a Tsuruga-san despierto y él no se esperaba que abrieran la puerta de su habitación cuando se suponía que él estaba solo…

Decir que me asuste fue poco… por poco y grito… y la cara de Ren no tenía precio… le hice una seña con el dedo para que no dijese nada… no quería que se enteraran esos hombre que yo estaba aquí…

-¿Qué se supone que estas haciendo aquí?-me pregunto entre susurros Ren.

-Lo siento… debí despertarte anoche… pero estabas tan cansado que no quise hacerlo…

-No me importa que estés aquí… momento, si pero… ¿Cómo entraste?-la cara de confusión era grande… y no pude evitar reírme…

-Oye, esto no es divertido… ¿como crees que estoy? Me acuesto dejando la habitación hecha un desastre, despierto y no esta como la deje, y me pongo a pensar si estoy solo y de repente entras tu… vestida de esa forma… algún día me mataras de un infarto…

-*Risas descontroladas y muy divertidas* Lo siento… ya te lo dije, no quise despertarte…

-Suponiendo que entienda… ¿Cómo entraste?

-Miyamoto-san me las dio, me dejo pasar la noche aquí, es un trato que hice con él…

-Me explicaras luego con lujo de detalles… Ahora, estoy susurrando en mi propia casa… ¿Por qué?

-Oh, es que llego Yashiro-san con algo de comida, pero venían unos hombres trayendo tus cosas y no quería que me vieran con estas ropas…

-¿No trajiste algo de ropa?

-No, no era el plan quedarme contigo anoche… y aunque me hubiese avisado no podía ir a recoger algo de ropa, porque su hermana se enfermo y no quería estar mucho tiempo separado…

-Quiero abrazarte en este mismo instante, lo sabes ¿no?

-Yo también, pero hay gente afuera asi que no, deberías salir, y me avisas cuando se hayan ido... me vestiré con la ropa de ayer…Por cierto debe venir Miyamoto a traerme algo de ropa, espero no te importe… pero es necesario…

-Yo… esta bien…-y salió de la habitación, bien, esa definitivamente no era la reacción que estaba esperando… ¿aun estaría pensando en lo de ayer?

Me estaba terminado de vestir cuando Ren entro a la habitación… gracias al cielo ya estaba casi lista y no paso el mismo incidente… aunque si me sentí como en el deja vu

-Lo siento, debí tocar, ya ellos se fueron…

-Oh, iré en seguida… preparare un desayuno para todos…

-Gracias… bueno yo me cambiare… debo encontrar mi ropa…

-¡NO!-grite- No te atrevas hacer el mismo desorden de anoche…

-Lo siento, pero es que ayer no encontraba nada.

-Si, ahora también lo dudo, te mostrare donde esta todo-le mostré en donde estaba cada cosa y al final iba a irme cuando me dijo:

-serás una muy buena esposa…

Me sonroje fuertemente por ese comentario y salí dando un portazo sin querer… pero era idea mía o ¿en ese comentario había una propuesta implícita?

Me dirigí a la cocina y estaba Yashiro-san hablando por teléfono y corto la llamada una vez que me tuvo en frente… no es que yo fuese chismosa, pero me fastidio que pensara que yo podía decir algo que escuchara…

-Buenos días Yashiro-san- dije fríamente.

-Oh buenos días Kyoko-chan, desapareciste tan de repente, casi creí que habían sido imaginaciones mías, pero luego Ren me explico porque estabas en la habitación… siento lo de la llamada pero es que esa persona me irrita mucho-iba a contestar pero una voz me interrumpió.

-Que cruel Yashiro-san… y pensé que yo era tu amigo-la voz de Miyamoto resonó en la cocina.

-Miyamoto-san, ¿Qué esta haciendo aquí?

-Que cruel, todos me odian… Por si no recuerdas Kyoko te dije que te vendría a buscar y anoche me pediste que trajese algo de ropa…

-Lo siento, no quise que sonora de esa forma… ¿Por qué tienes la tarjeta que abre este departamento?

-Vamos Kyoko, piensa un poco… no creerás que no sé que puedes escabullirte hasta aquí… y de ser así necesito poder sacarte…- y su comentario estaba lleno de mofa… cosa que me molesto, hoy estaba de regreso el representante Evil (**N/A: no pude evitarlo… Sake Kinomoto me tiene traumada con ser evil… deberían leer sus historias… son fascinantes)** y molesto que odiaba… en definitiva prefería tener siempre al amable manager que al odioso que estaba ahora en frente de mi.

-Bien… no es por ser grosera *_si como no_* pero ¿trajiste mi ropa?

-Si, aquí esta- me mostro una bolsa que tenia una marca renombrada en Estados Unidos y en el mundo… o eso creo… ¿Gucci? Era esa… bueno a quien le importa…

Fui directo a la habitación que estaba contigua a la de Ren… y empecé a cambiarme… solo había una pieza que parecía un vestido… sencillo… de color gris con ciertos toques de negro… también habían un par de tacones que cuando los vi, casi me da un infarto… ¿Por qué demonios eran tan alto? ¿Quería matarme? Aparte desde ayer me dolían los pies con esas botas con tacones que no eran nada a comparación con estos, debían medir por lo menos 15 centímetros… era oficial, hoy de seguro me caería, volviendo al tema, combinaban perfectamente con el vestido porque eran de color negro…me cambie de ropa y no me sentía yo misma… con esta ropa… era tan extraño… parecía otra persona… deje de pensar en eso y busque la peluca… pero no estaba…

Intente dar un paso para salir de la habitación y preguntarle donde estaba mi peluca y como lo supuse con tan solo verlos, estuve mas cerca del piso de lo que me habría gustado alguna vez, en menos de 5 minutos tenias a los tres hombres que se encontraban en el departamento frente de mi con una expresión de preocupación, burla y asombro… si Kami me odiaba… lo estaba haciendo notar…

Luego de ese penoso incidente, tuve que tener una práctica guiada por mi representante, que no paraba de reírse de mi y estaba segura que los dos últimos también lo hacían pero en silencio, sabían que los ahorcaría si los llegaba a oír…

Luego de dominar los tacones, pude perfectamente ir a la cocina por mi propio pie, y logre hacer un desayuno perfecto para todos… estaba orgullosa de mí… y mi satisfacción se notaba en mi cara y no pensaba ocultarla, pero como siempre hay alguien que te arruina tú día esta no podía ser la excepción.

-Que no se te note en la cara que apenas has podido manejar unos simples tacones-dijo Miyamoto y solo pude mirarlo como si lo fuese a matar…

-¿Puedes dejarme al menos estar en mi mundo de fantasía?

-Claro… solo después de que logre superar la expresión de tu rostro cuando estabas en el suelo-si yo hubiese tenido algo en la mano… juro que se lo hubiese lanzado; mis pequeños demonios comenzaron a salir… y yo no tenía ninguna intención de devolverlos… es más los dejaría hacer lo que quisieran con el estúpido de mi representante.

_-Kyoko-chan… déjanos encargarnos de él, nadie lo extrañara…_

_-Odio…insoportable… bastardo…_

Comencé a sonreír con la aparición de mis pequeños y de verdad iba a dejarlos hacer lo que querían si no hubiese aparecido Tsuruga-san en todo su esplendor con un traje que le quedaba a la medida y lo hacia ver… ¿Sexy?... rebobina ¿Yo, Kyoko había dicho la palabra sexy? Bien Miyamoto-san era un virus y me estaba afectando… Tsuruga-san siempre se veía asombroso con lo que vestía pero hoy estaba mas hermoso que nunca… y mis demonios desaparecieron por que en mi mente ya no estaba Miyamoto… solo estaba él.

Cuando terminaban de desayunar, me acorde de mi peluca.

-Miyamoto-san, ¿donde esta mi peluca?

-Hoy no usaras peluca sino hasta la tarde… hoy serás… quien hayas escogido ser-y sonrió de forma arrebatadora.

-¿Qué? No se supone que yo sería Kyoko Mogami?

-Por supuesto, pero tienes, junto con Ren, una entrevista… después de todo son las parejas del momento…

-Pero si no nos hemos puesto de acuerdo en nada…

-Estoy consiente de eso… asi que prepare una historia creíble para ambos…

-Te escucho, Miyamoto-escupió con rabia Ren.

-Bien… soy muy querido en este lugar…-nos entrego una hoja que contenía un texto que si bien entendí era nuestra historia- Seré breve, hace tres meses Ren fuiste a Kioto, para grabar unas escenas, conociste a una chica adinerada de esa región que vive en el extranjero, específicamente en Francia, en un río cerca de las locaciones y empezaron hablar… como estuviste allí dos semanas, si mal no recuerdo, se veían todos los días a la hora del almuerzo y una que otra vez en el hotel en donde se hospedaban… te sentías atraído por ella, y cuando regresaste a Tokio, no podías dejar de pensar en ella y viceversa… ella vino a Tokio, un mes después y pidió encontrarse en secreto contigo, ya que ella es consiente de tu fama, y no quería causarte problemas, siguieron las citas a escondidas y el día de la foto cuando le pediste salir oficialmente, de ahí tanto entusiasmo… veras ella dijo que te amaba pero que no quería estar siempre escondida, por eso se regresaba a Francia y se fue de tu anterior departamento, no te resignaste a perderla y luego ¿saben la historia, no?

-Wow… sería una buena película… ¿y las anécdotas y esas cosas que seguro preguntaran esos reporteros?

-Bien, Kyoko, tu eres más inteligente, ¿verdad? Él es un actor famoso, obviamente no tiene tiempo, y tu no querías ser una molestia para su carrera, asi que las únicas veces que pudieron hablar no fue por mas de 1 hora… y bien sabes que una hora para enamorados es como un segundo. Así que no hay mucho que decir excepto: ¿Cuál es el nombre que escogiste para ti?

-Yo no he pensado en eso…

-Ren… ¿alguna sugerencia?

-Tal vez ¿Yuuki? O como vive supuestamente en Francia… un nombre francés seria adecuado

-Yuuki, me gusta, acuérdate que la familia es originaria de Japón…

-Ya se… que tal ¿Misa?

-Bien, al modo antiguo, ¿alguien tiene una moneda?-solo con decir esas palabras todos lo miramos raro- ¿Qué? ¿Una mejor opción?... yo tengo una, ahora cara Misa y sello Yuuki, recuérdenlo…

La moneda, subio unos centímetros por el impulso de a mano de Miyamoto y comenzó a girar en el aire, antes de que cayera la tomo con su mano y la puso sobre su otro brazo y dejo ver el resultado…

Misa… me llamaría Misa

Ahora ¿cual era la historia de mi familia? Porque ellos ¿preguntarían sobre eso?

-No has pensado en algo, ellos investigaran mi familia… y yo no tengo ya que es una farsa.

-No te preocupes, yo me encargo de eso… ahora no eres Kyoko, solo eres Misa Ayuzawa…

Luego de escoger mi nuevo nombre, salimos del departamento para ir a esa dichosa entrevista… fuimos al estacionamiento privado del edificio y busque el auto de Ren, pues si hoy iba a ser Misa Ayuzawa iria con Ren… pero para mi suerte Miyamoto me tomo del brazo y me dirigió hacia su auto… o al auto de Naomi… bien esto era malo.

-¿Ella esta aquí?

-No… anoche… no importa… iras conmigo… yo seré tu hermano mayor…

-Eso no lo dijiste… además si esa es tu apariencia no podrás ser mi representante.

-Tengo todo resuelto Kyoko… estas hablando con Kai Miyamoto…

-Que arrogante.

-Autosuficiente, es mejor.

-¿Por qué no puedo subir al auto de Ren?

-Porque yo soy tu hermano mayor y te lo prohíbo…

-Te odio, nii-san.

-El sentimiento es mutuo preciosa.

Miyamoto entro al auto y también yo lo hice y cuando entre Miyamoto se estaba quitando sus lentes de contacto revelando sus ojos azules y siguió a colocarse una peluca rubia… y debo decir que si él era atractivo con ojos negros y cabellos largo y negro, lo estaba más aun con ese aire de europeo… en cuando su apariencia fue cambiada el auto salió del estacionamiento hacia el lugar donde seria la entrevista.

Cuando llegamos al lugar Miyamoto o es decir mi nii-san que había olvidado decirme su nombre se fue con Yashiro-san a comprobar no sé que cosas y me dejo sola en los camerinos con Ren… estaba nerviosa… era la primera vez que me harían una entrevista de este tipo… por mis nervios no note que Ren se encontraba pálido y miraba al vacío… como recordando cosas que yo desconocía, y eso me recordó las preguntas que yo quería hacer, asi que fui hacia donde se encontraba y mientras intentaba sacarlo del trance note algo que no había visto anoche, tal vez por la oscuridad… su cabello tenia raíces rubias… como si se estuviese tiñendo el cabello… cuando finalmente despertó, no le di tiempo y lo bombardee con preguntas que me carcomían mis neuronas.

-¿Por qué llamaste a Naomi-chan por otro nombre?

-¿La conoces? ¿Qué es lo que hay en tu pasado que no puedes decirme?

-Kyoko… no te preocupes por esto… no es nada.

-¿Qué no es nada? Solo ayer por ver a esa chica te pusiste tan pálido que creí que te desmayarías.

-Esta bien Kyoko, déjalo estar, fue solo la impresión… creí que era alguien más.

-No me vengas con eso… estas muy extraño… estoy preocupada, ¿que no puedes verlo? Me preocupa saber que algo te lastima y no puedo hacer nada…

-No tiene importancia… te diría si algo me ocurriera…-comencé a molestarme, ¿Por qué no confiaba en mi?

-Bien, si no responderás a esas preguntas… entonces ¿por qué tiñes tu cabello?

La tensión en el camerino subio, hasta el punto de ser insoportable, me había enojado… pero que podía hacer… eran las dudas que me atormentaban, vi la cara de sorpresa que puso Ren antes de recomponer su expresión… pero en ese momento que iba a decir algo llego Miyamoto y Yashiro-san.

-Ren, Misa, es hora… ¿Problemas en el paraíso?

-No es nada que te incumba, nii-san… sabes que me tienes que responder, no es cierto- di media vuelta, dándole la espalda a Ren y salí del camerino jalando a Miyamoto/nii-san lejos de ahí… estaba enojada, pero pronto eso se convirtió en dolor… dolor de saber que Ren no confiaba en mi.

* * *

**Bueno espero que les haya gustado el cap...**

**Merezco review?**

**Opiniones?**

**les haré una pregunta que le hice ayer a todo el mundo, mientras escribía.**

**¿Como reaccionarían o que harían, si un día llegan a su departamento y haces un desastre, te acuestas dejando todo desordenado y al día siguiente esta todo limpio... piensas: *Que paso* y de la nada aparece la persona que te gusta, en bata de baño y ropa interior?**

**Personalmente me reí muchísimo con las respuestas que obtuve ayer... y quizás hasta haga un especial...**

**Siguiente pregunta...**

**¿Que piensan de Ren ahora que no quiere contarle nada acerca de su pasado?**

**Bien... espero que hayan disfrutado el cap...**

**Besos de**

**Alice-Vampiirithap-Cullen**


	12. Si tienes Secretos

**Lo siento mucho! siento haberme tardado tanto... pero tengo una excusa... había escrito tres caps ´para publicar de una vez y por descuidos míos y de ciertas manos pequeñas se borro todo... llore de la frustración realmente me había quedado tan bien esos cap... y ahora por mas que intente recordar que era lo que había escrito... no salió como esperaba... Lo siento T.T -.-'**

* * *

Si tienes Secretos…

Caminamos al set del programa en donde seria la tortura… luego de lo que ocurrió en el camerino, no sabia a donde nos llevaría esto. ¡Que cruel! ¿No se suponía que los primeros días de una relación eran los más felices? ¿Las peleas no venían después de pasar mucho tiempo? y sobre todo ¿La confianza era importante? Yo no tenía experiencia en cosas de relaciones, pero sabia demasiado de historias para saber que una relación no funcionaba sin comunicación…

Kami, que difícil es ser yo… no llevábamos mas de dos días y míranos: peleados y yo conteniendo las ganas de llorar porque Ren no confiaba en mi, no se cuanto tiempo tomo llegar al set ni mucho menos por donde fuimos… Nii-san me llamo para que fuera a sentarme frente a las cámaras y en cuanto lo hice la encargada del maquillaje comenzó a retocarme… y no se si se daba cuenta de que hablaba lo suficientemente alto como para que yo la escuchara, cosas como: "Kami, ¿Por qué Ren tiene que salir con ella? Están linda… ya se porque cayo en sus redes" se viste como $&%+"… Ese comentario me molesto y cuando iba a decirle que podía escucharla se fue, como si se hubiese dado cuanta que estaba pensando en voz alta, seguí a la chica con la mirada y una ira interior fue creciendo contra ella, me erguí sobre mi asiento y no deje que sus palabras me afectaran, comencé a visualizar el alma de Natsu… necesitaría su actitud de modelo y confianza para poder sobrevivir a esta entrevista y a las criticas que seguro harían…

Vi de reojo que nii-san se acercaba a mi y cuando estuvo a mi lado me susurro en mi oído.

-Tu actitud esta causando mala impresión Misa-chan.

-¿Qué actitud nii-san?

-Kyoko, deja de actuar, comienzan hablar que eres muy antipática y eso no es bueno para ti, aunque nadie sepa quien eres- ¿y que se suponía que hiciera? Si dejaba mi propia personalidad, estaba segura que lloraría antes de que pudiese notarlo.

-Tengo que… no creo que mi estado de animo sea el adecuado para aguantar comentarios impertinentes-dije mirándolo fijamente.

-Bien, al menos trata de no ser tan fría, después de todo eres Misa-chan.

-Si nii-san.

La entrevista comenzó luego de unos 10 minutos… Ren se sentó a mi lado y me dio una mirada de disculpa pero ¿podía aceptarla?, no le di vueltas al asunto, Ren tomo mi mano en cuanto comenzaron a contar para salir al aire… respire profundo y los nervios afloraron en mi…después de todo, yo estaba aquí para develar mi relación con Ren; cuando el encargado de decirnos cuando estábamos al aire llego a uno, cierta parte de la personalidad de Natsu se apodero de mi, el orgullo inminente de ese personaje me invadió y mis nervios desaparecieron como habían llegado. La presentadora del programa que tenia entendido que se llamaba Kaori dio la presentación del programa y nos presento a nosotros como la pareja oficial del momento, comenzaron las preguntas… que sin que yo supiera se convirtieron en las mas odiadas por mi.

-Y bien… comenzamos ¡¿Dinos Tsuruga-san, como un actor tan ocupado como tu, conoció a esta chica que robo tu corazón?- y yo lo interprete como un: Por que te fijaste en ella si no es especial?

-Bien hace tres mese estaba en Kioto grabando escenas para mi nueva película… y en unos de los descansos… la conocí… realmente me impresiono ver a una chica tan bella en ese lugar… casi parecía un hada-voltee a verlo sorprendida por esa elección de palabras… y no pude evitar sonreír y sonrojarme un poco pero sin perder mi actitud de modelo.

-Suena romántico, dime ¿se conocieron en donde se filmaban las escenas?-¿era yo o ella sutilmente preguntaba si lo conocí acosándolo? Esta vez respondí yo. La mire como si la quisiera matar y sonreí calidamente.

-Para nada… yo estaba contemplando un río que se encontraba cerca… me gustaba estar ahí… y fue una sorpresa cuando de repente me hablo, me asuste mucho, casi la primera impresión no fue buena… pero luego comenzamos a hablar y nos conocimos ese día-sonreía con satisfacción, no se como, pero estaba notando que no le caía bien a ella y que por alguna razón estaba tras de Ren.

-Oh, bueno… ¿y cuando comenzaron oficialmente su relación?-dijo con un tono que no supe descifrar.

-Hace dos días- respondimos al unísono y nos miramos y comenzamos a reír amenamente.

-Veo que se llevan muy bien, eso muy bueno… y dinos Misa-san ¿Cómo hiciste para que Tsuruga-san cayera a tus pies? Después de todo desde que debuto ninguna mujer fue capaz de llegar a su corazón… ¿Cómo lo hiciste?- ¿estas preguntas eran reales? Parecía como si quisiera matarme por estar a su lado…

-Realmente estoy sorprendida… cuando me confesé… estaba segura que el no sentía nada por mi… fue una sorpresa cuando también me dijo que me amaba… creo que tuvo que explicarme lo que significaba porque yo pensé que realmente era un sueño.

-¿En serio? Que envidia… y decidieron declararse afuera del edificio donde vive Tsuruga-san?

-No, eso fue cosa del destino… Yo me fui de Kioto a las dos semanas… y por alguna razón no podía dejar de pensar en ella… y fue sorpresa cuando un mes después ella me llamo y me dijo que estaba en Tokio… decimos vernos a escondidas por que Misa estaba consiente de traería consecuencias incomodas, al menos para ella que no esta acostumbrada a los medios, nos frecuentábamos cada vez que yo podía… y poco a poco el sentimiento creció, hace dos noches ella vino a mi departamento a decirme que se marchaba Francia… eso me destrozo y solo pude correr hacia ella y decirle lo que significaba para mi.

-Ren… que tierno… pero recuerdo que cuando te dije que te amaba y no me respondiste… solo me asuste y pensé: "¿Por qué me enamore de alguien que no fijaría en mi? Y la razón del beso bajo la lluvia fue que salí corriendo, digo, nadie quiere ver que la persona que amas no te quiere… así que cuando salí a la calle solo quería desaparecer… y resulto que ahora estoy con la persona que pensé que no me amaba.

-Esta historia debería ser parte de una película… y Misa… ¿de donde eres? ¿Estabas en Kioto de vacaciones o vivías allá?

-Recuerdo haber pasado mi infancia en ese lugar, pero mis padres se mudaron a Francia y me fui con ellos, realmente regrese fue a buscar unas cosas en mi casa, que estaba segura de haber dejado…

-Vaya y ahora no solo regresas con tus pertenencias sino que te traes al mejor actor de Japón.

-Se puede decir que es un bono extra…

-Bueno, regresamos después de comerciales para seguir con la pareja del momento no se vayan-fuimos a comerciales, los retoques fueron mínimos y Miyamoto-san se acerco a mi mientras que Ren se iba hablar con Yashiro-san.

-Vas bien Misa-chan… si pudiera ser un poco más amable con la presentadora…-me miro con ojos divertidos y yo solo lo mire.

-¿Mas amable? Ella me quiere matar…

-Lo se, pero ese es el precio, no ganas nada con ser mala… aunque le has dado de su propia medicina no lo hagas más, por favor.

-Solo si ella se comporta… nii-san…-Kaori… se acerco como si quisiera escuchar nuestra conversación, así que…-Nii-san, al parecer Kaori-san quiere hablar con nosotros… pero creo que es algo tímida y se acerca despacio… y le di una mirada envenenada que ella me devolvió gustosamente, después de todo la había descubierto en escuchar nuestra conversación…

-*risas nerviosas e incómodas* solo quería conocer al hermano de Misa-san…

-Oh… se llama…

-Un placer, mi nombre es Akihiko Ayuzawa, su hermano mayor… y el más apuesto-dijo besando su mano y haciéndola sonrojar y yo no pude evitar la risa sarcástica que salió de mí y que luego intente disimular con una tos.

-Hai, mi nombre es Kaori…-no era por ser mala, pero tenia cara de babosa mientras miraba a mi Nii-san como si se lo quisiera comer.

-Nii-san, no juegues con ella, recuerdas que Naomi-chan es muy celosa…

-¿Naomi?-pregunto como si la hubiesen bajado de las nubes.

-Si, es su prometida…

-No pensaba hacerlo, amo mucho a Naomi… pero ser mable y cortes no es malo.

-¿No es hora de volver?

-Si ya vamos a regresar- seguí a Kaori quien iba con aura oscura, y yo iba más que feliz…

La entrevista continúo sin problemas, decidí que ya le había arruinado su día lo suficiente… y podía darme por satisfecha, pero eso no lo pensó ella, porque cada vez las preguntas se hacían mas incomodas y las miradas que me lanzaban eran para matarme, en más de una ocasión Ren tuvo que intervenir para alejar la atención de mi y de ella…

Supongo que al menos ella recibiría un regaño de parte del productor, "por atacar a la novia Ren Tsuruga", cuando por fin termino la entrevista exclusiva de nosotros nos dirigimos al camerino y estuve escuchando el parloteo de Yashiro-san y Miyamoto-san sobre lo bien que estuvo la entrevista, lo gracioso que fue verme pelear indirectamente con la presentadora y como dimos vida a la historia que Miyamoto-san preparo, claro todo esto disimulado con otras palabras dado que había gente en los pasillos, yo por mi parte quería quitarme los tacones, me estaban matando y casi no podía ni caminar y Ren, a pesar de estar mostrándome la sonrisa más hermosa del mundo, pude notar que aun había un pequeño rastro de oscuridad en sus ojos… podía simplemente olvidar el hecho de que me este ocultando cosas… después de todo, el pasado es algo que siempre se quiere olvidar, pero aun así me sentía inquieta al saber que alguien estaba haciéndole daño y que yo no podría hacer nada para evitarlo, ¿a quien quería engañar? Realmente yo quería saber que pasaba por su mente… quería saber todo de el, después de todo solo lo que he descubierto… ni siquiera se su nombre verdadero… el podría decírmelo… si yo le preguntase eso… ¿el me diría?

Llegamos al camerino y lo primero que hice fue sentarme en el sofá y quitarme los tacones… me dolían mis pies horriblemente… no los aguantaba… vi que todos estaban recogiendo las cosas para irnos y solo pude quedarme viéndolos con cara de perrito triste, no quería moverme…

-No nos mires así, hay muchas cosas que hacer…-dijo Nii-san.

-Moo pero me duelen mis pies…

-Tendras tiempo de descansar.

-Te odio nii-san.

-y yo te amo… si no fueras mi hermana saldría contigo… aunque creo que cometería incesto si es contigo…-las cosas que Ren llevaba en las manos se cayeron y solo podía mirar a Miyamoto como si quisiera matarlo.

-Tranquilo, cuñado, después de todo tengo a "Naomi", por cierto Misa, ¿Naomi salio a colocación por celos o porque adoras secretamente a tu nii-san…?

-No sueñes… solo que me cae mal y yo a ella, así que esta todo aclarado… ¿a donde vamos?

-Ellos irán a trabajar y nosotros descansaremos, puesto que hoy eres Misa…

-No, quiero hacer algo, no quiero pasar los días como Misa sin hacer nada, me cambiare e iré a trabajar.

-No tienes trabajo, te lo suspendí…

-¿Por qué?

-Porque nunca sabes cuando necesitaras Misa… e hice una reservación para ti y Ren en un restaurant, ahora que son oficiales deben dejarse ver mas seguido.

-¿Qué?-preguntamos ambos sorprendidos.

-No pensaran que soy tan malo o ¿si?

-Si lo pensamos-nos miro con incredulidad-un poco.

-Bien adiós Ren, Yashiro, Misa-chan tiene muchas cosas que hacer con su nii-san-y sonrío de manera que hizo irritar a Ren.

-Misa… mantenlo alejado…

-Etto, puedo hablar contigo un momento, ¿a solas?- los manager captaron la indirecta directa y en poco segundo nos dejaron solos.

-¿Qué ocurre Kyoko?

-No te diré que no estoy molesta… pero solo quiero que seas sincero conmigo… no hay nada en tu pasado que pueda alejarme de ti…

-Kyoko…

-Se que tal vez no estas listo, pero al menos espero que confíes en mi.

-Yo confío en ti Kyoko… pero no en mi, y tampoco en mi pasado…

-*suspiro de resignación* Al menos podrías decirme tu verdadero nombre, te prometo que no te preguntaré nada más hasta que tu quieras decirme, solo te pido que me digas tu verdadero nombre…-lo mire para decirle e infundirle confianza, pero me decepciono ver que desviaba la mirada de mi y se daba la vuelta para no mirarme… ¿Qué acaso no podía ni siquiera decirme como se llamaba?

-Lo siento Kyoko…

-no me digas nada… no hace falta-quise sonar bien, como si no me importase, pero no fue así, mi voz se rompió y salí del camerino. No recordaba como llegar hasta el estacionamiento del lugar, solo di vueltas por los pasillos intentando no derramar lágrimas que causarían confusión… la gente a mi alrededor me señalaba murmurando cosas…

Tenía que reponerme, o esto se podría malinterpretar… ¿Por qué mi memoria me había decidido abandonarme? Quería llegar al auto e irme… quería no sentir estas dudas en mi mente y en mi corazón…

Me sentía como la adolescente insegura que solía ser, y pensándolo bien, seguía siéndolo, me pregunto si yo me hubiese quedado en Kyoto, ¿pudiese haber conocido a Ren de la forma en que Misa lo hizo? Después de todo… ¡Imposible! Yo estuviese trabajando como una tonta en la posada de los Fuwa… y no me hubiese enamorado de Ren… pero ahora estaba dudando si el enamorarme de el iba a dolerme mas que cuando me enamore-obsesione con Shotaro, yo realmente preferiría estar sola.

Ese pensamiento hizo que mi corazón doliera como los mil demonios, jamás me había sentido tan desdichada, y quien iba a pensar que era solo porque la persona que amaba no confiaba en mi… no pude evitarlo, las lagrimas por fin cayeron de mis ojos y comenzaban a nublarme la vista… divise a duras penas los baños, apresure mi paso para entrar, me lavaría la cara y me iría a casa, tratando de ocultar mis lagrimas choque contra alguien y al levantar la vista me quede paralizada…

El estaba en frente de mí, mirándome, asombrado y su mirada había un brillo que yo no conocía…

-¿Estas bien?-dijo con preocupación.

-Si, estoy bien. No te preocupes- se me hacia tan raro volver hablarle después de tanto tiempo… ¿Cuánto había pasado desde la ultima vez que lo vi?

-Lo siento, no me fije por donde iba…-esto era raro, ¿que acaso no me reconocía?

-Yo tampoco…-dude si debía decirle quien era, pero no estaba de humor para lidiar con el.

-Disculpa que te pregunte pero… ¿estabas llorando?

-No…si… no lo se…-realmente no quería decirle nada a él, de momento parecía como sino me reconociera y eso estaba bien… al menos para mi.

-¿Puedo preguntar tu nombre?-si realmente el no me reconocía… ¿de verdad había cambiado tanto? O ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado que no me recordaba? Me sentí un poco molesta, quizás nunca llegue a ser alguien importante en su vida como para que se olvidara tan fácil de mí.

-Soy… Ayuzawa Misa-dije ocultándole mi identidad, bueno dejaría que el se diera cuenta de quien soy en realidad. Viéndolo, llevaba su misma ropa de visual kei y si bien seguía siendo el mismo, los años le ayudaron con su apariencia, se volvió mucho más masculino, sus facciones dejaron atrás la juventud y dejaron paso a las de un hombre…muy guapo… no podía negarlo… y me abofetee mentalmente… ¿como pensaba eso de él?

-¿segura estas bien?

-Si, no te preocupes, no recuerdo donde esta el estacionamiento y como soy nueva aquí, comencé a sentirme claustrofóbica *risas nerviosas*- me sonrío y creo que me sonroje…

-Puedo llevarte si quieres…-lo mire con incredulidad… ¿estaba siendo amable? Quizás si había pasado mucho tiempo, no dije nada por miedo a que descubriera quien era… bajamos al estacionamiento y al menos ubique rápidamente el auto de Naomi-chan, gracias a Kami, Miyamoto-san estaba escuchando música… *como siempre* y golpee suavemente la ventanilla del lado de piloto para que me abriese, iba a despedirme de mi acompañante cuando salio nii-san del auto…

-Misa-chan, ¿Quién es el?-dijo pasándome un brazo por la cintura posesivamente

-Yo…no lo se, solo se ofreció a llevarme y acepte porque no recordaba como llegar.

-Esta bien, entra al auto, esta abierto-le hice caso, me despedí con un débil adiós y entre.

**Fuera del auto**

**-**gracias por traerla… es muy despistada a veces.

-De nada ha sido un placer…

-Si, bien… aléjate de ella…

-¿Qué?

-Lo que oíste niño bonito.

-No le haré nada, ni siquiera me conoce, que no lo engañe mi apariencia.

-Se lo suficiente de ti, como para saber que no te quiero cerca de ella.

-¿y exactamente que eres de ella para prohibírmelo?

-En estos momento, su hermano mayor.

-Bien, te demostraré que no le haré nada.

-Solo aléjate de ella…

Miyamoto entro al auto y dejo a la persona con la que habla viendo como el auto se perdía lejos del lugar y sonriendo por haber encontrado un nuevo reto… y una mujer sumamente hermosa a sus ojos y no habría nada ni nadie que lo detuviese…

**Dentro del auto**

-¿Por qué tardaste tanto?

-Estaba agradeciéndole haber ayudado a mi hermanita.

-Si claro…

-Créeme.

-¿A dónde vamos?

-Tengo que ir a ver a Naomi, ¿No te importa verdad?

-No, después de todo no tengo nada que hacer hasta la tarde.

-Bien, espero estés lista, por cierto… ¿que hacías con el?

-Me lo encontré mientras caminaba perdida, solo eso.

-Bien, sabes que no te quiero ver cerca de él ¿no?

-¿Por qué? No me ha hecho nada, además no lo conoces, ¿Por qué dices eso?

-Conozco todo de ti Kyoko, se lo que pasaste antes de esto… así que solo aléjate de él.

-Tampoco tenía planeado hacerlo… solo fue amble conmigo y yo con él, nada más.

-Claro…

-¿Y como lo conoces? Te aseguro que no lo leíste en mi historial de la empresa.

-No, me lo dijo Yashiro y el presidente…

-¡Kami!

-¿Que?

-Me duelen los pies.

-*Risas*

-No te rías, no sabes lo doloroso que es llevar tacones.

-No me río por eso, me río por que estoy imaginando la cara de ren cuando se entere con quien te encontraste.

-Tú no le dirás nada-amenacé.

-¡Uy que miedo! Por supuesto que yo no diré nada, tarde o temprano las cosas se saben… No hay nada oculto entre cielo y tierra.

-¿Sabes? A veces me asustas.

-*Risas divertidas* eres tan ingenua… Por cierto cualquier cosas que pase entre Ren y tu, se resolverá… ya lo verás…

-¿Cómo…?

-Solo lo sé, se nota… ¿Sabes que es lo bueno de las peleas?

-No, no hay nada bueno en una pelea…

-Las reconciliaciones.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado el cap... a mi en lo particular no tanto... en cima me costo mucho volver a escribirlo... **

**Merezco review?  
**

**Besos de Alice-Vampiirithap-Cullen  
**


	13. Una Cena Agradable

***Banderita blanca* *escudo protector* H-hola! soy yo de nuevo... que tal sus vacacione? jejeje *Risas nerviosas* lamento la demora... pero si soy sincera estas vacaciones fueron un desastre... no tuve Internet ni mucho menos un PC... estaba desesperada, aparte no tenia imaginación para nada, en serio lamento la demora! si hay alguien todavia leyendome! lo siento y les dejo el cap.**

* * *

Una Cena Agradable

La semana paso sin acontecimiento digno de mencionar, exceptuando lo cruel y horrible que fue tener que trabajar el doble de lo que estaba acostumbrada… Miyamoto-san si era cruel en lo que se refería a trabajo, sin mencionar que no había visto a Ren lo suficiente, las veces que nos encontrábamos era en aquellas odiosas entrevistas fingiendo o por lo menos yo, ser otra persona, no había tenido oportunidad de aclarar las cosa con el y sinceramente lo extrañaba, me descubrí buscándole con la mirada mas de una vez en los mini-momentos que tenia libre pero para mi decepción, jamás lo vi, cuando quería hablar con el mientras yo era Misa, Miyamoto aparecía de la nada y me llevaba a otra sesión de trabajo agotador.

¡Era increíble! Con Miyamoto de representante, tenía más papeles de los usuales, he de admitir que algunos eran tan pequeños y casi no aparecían pero igual el aceptaba por mi, creo que su único fin era que yo no viese a nadie, en especial a mi… ¿novio?... el Darumaya pronto dejar de ser mi lugar de descanso, solo iba en ocasiones a dormir, y a buscar algo de ropa, me sentía apenada con Okami-san y el jefe, ellos eran tan buenos conmigo y ni siquiera era capaz de ayudarlos un poco… quizás pensaban que era una mal-agradecida, intentaría hablar con Miyamoto-san para me dejara parar un poco por ahí para que no pensaran que los tenía como hotel…

Hoy era viernes y acababa de salir a almorzar, esto era raro considerando la semana que tuve, fui a la cafetería seguida de Miyamoto quien a pesar de estar igual de cansado que yo, lucia una sonrisa brillante en su rostro, como si los trasnochos y las madrugadas no hubiesen existido… me pregunto ¿Cómo lo hacia? Supongo que es por que vivió en Estados Unidos y según he investigado ese país era un hervidero de vida las 24 horas, a pesar de no haber tenido tiempo para nada, Miyamoto se encargo de que yo buscara todo lo relacionado con Estados Unidos, incluso me había comprado un reproductor de música, que si recuerdo lo llamaban MP4… él se encargo de almacenar la música que a él le gustaba y que consideraba que yo debía saber que existían, y para mi sorpresa, muchas de ellas eran tan pegajosas en su ritmo que me las aprendí, y otras eran tan lindas que inevitablemente se grabaron en mi memoria, cuando Miyamoto me pregunto ayer que ¿que opinaba de su música? Le respondí:

_Flash-Back:_

_-¡Muy bien! ¡Corten! Han estado muy bien, lo dejamos por hoy, muchas gracias por todo y tengan cuidado al regresar, no quiero sustituirlo ya tan avanzada la grabación-escuche que decía el director Nakamura quien nos había hecho quedarnos hasta pasada la 1 de la madrugada por que según él la toma debía ser a la hora apropiada y cosas como la iluminación y la oscuridad era perfecta y no se conseguía a otra hora… realmente estaba molesta, hacia noches que no dormía lo suficiente y me despertaba mas temprano de lo que quisiera, me fui al camerino a cambiarme y quitarme el maquillaje… ¿cuando sería el día que pudiese quedarme con un adorable maquillaje que me hacia lucir hermosa?_

_Me resigne a limpiar mi rostro que luego de quitar todos aquellos productos que hacían que las mujeres y en especial yo, las hacía ver mas especiales, me deprimí… encontré mi rostro, mi común y sin ningún atractivo físico… creo que en algo tenía razón Shotaro… no era una mujer atractiva… suspire en son de derrota, mi autoestima se había ido al piso._

_Me marche para ir a buscar a Miyamoto-san y en mi camino tropecé con la persona que me hacia latir el corazón a mil por hora… me sonroje fuertemente, tenía mucho tiempo sin verlo, y que estuviese frente a mi ahora me hacia recordar lo hermoso que era y que por cosas del destino o un milagro yo salía con el y de alguna forma el me amaba…_

_-Kyoko-chan…-si yo estaba sorprendida el aun mas, creo que Yashiro y Miyamoto no nos querían juntos.-Tsuruga-san…-susurre su nombre, hacia tanto que no lo hacia._

_-Algo bueno resulto hoy, y yo que pensé que pasaría otro día sin verte._

_-Me has visto en las entrevistas-susurre porque nadie debía saber eso._

_-He visto a Misa Ayuzawa, no a Kyoko Mogami, quien es la persona que muero por besar en este instante-mis neuronas murieron porque jamás diría algo como lo que dije conscientemente-Entonces hazlo-Nos fuimos acercando y no supe si era por que lo deseábamos o por mi sugerencia, lo cierto era que no estábamos consiente de nuestro alrededor, quizás estuviésemos solos en el pasillo o habrían un montón de ojos curiosos sobre nosotros… El rostro de Tsuruga-san se acercaba cada vez más a mí con una lentitud que comenzaba a desesperarme y cuando me dispuse a acortar la distancia que nos separaba, sentí que alguien me jalaba del brazo bruscamente._

_-¿Qué demonios?_

_-Vaya, Kyoko, ¿no pierdes el tiempo no?_

-¡Tu! ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?

_-Salvando tu reputación y la carrera de Ren._

_-Tan oportuno como siempre Miyamoto._

_-Lo se, vámonos, tu y Misa tendrán tiempo para ustedes… Kyoko y Ren por otra parte ¡No!_

_-Me estas hartando, ¿Quién te crees…_

_No supe que termino de decir Tsuruga-san porque Miyamoto me había jalado obligándome a caminar lejos de él, no nos detuvimos cuando estuvimos en el estacionamiento buscando su lujoso automóvil… Lo había extrañado la verdad, era mucho mas cómodos que los otros, además el volvo solo lo usaba cuando yo iba vestida de Misa y el de su hermana solo lo usamos una vez más… y ahora que lo pensaba: ¿Dónde estaría? No la había visto desde que se enfermo la noche de su cumpleaños…_

_Viajamos en silencio… cosa extraña… asi que le pregunte:_

_-¿Por qué no has colocado música?_

_-Pensé que estarías enojada…_

_-No te ha importado antes o ¿si?_

_-No, pero yo si estoy enojado-lo mire sorprendida- ¿En serio?_

_-Si, casi arruinan todo… no estaban solos… y te aseguro que no hubieses sobrevivido a las críticas aun con mi ayuda._

_-…Supongo que no lo pensamos bien… pero llevamos mucho tiempo sin vernos y sin pasar un minuto juntos, no esperaras que no haga nada._

_-Yo lo comprendo… comienzo a creer que esto de ser Misa y Kyoko es más complicado de lo que creí… maldito viejo… debí escucharte-esto ultimo lo dijo tan bajo que supe que no se estaba dirigiendo a mi._

_-¿Podrías poner algo?_

_-¿Por qué? Pensé que no soportabas MI música._

_-Me ha terminado gustando, ya ves, me has influenciado…-y para demostrar que era cierto sin permiso de el encendí la radio y su música pegajosa y escandalosa salió a relucir. Luego de unos minutos comencé a cantar una canción que si mal no recuerdo se llamaba "Ella no sigue modas" o algo relacionado con moda… Miyamoto-san me miro con escepticismo._

_-Vaya, me siento orgulloso, progresas muy rápido Kyoko, supongo que podre llevarte a una discoteca pronto-comenzó a reírse y me despeino el cabello, costumbre que había adquirido._

_Fin del Flash-Back_

El almuerzo paso sin inconvenientes y para mi gran alivio me encontré con Moko-san quien me tendió un papel… la mire desconcertada…

-Es la invitación a la fiesta del set, ¿recuerdas?

-Oh, si, lo había olvidado, he estado tan ocupada-y salte encima de ella llorando a mares… también la extrañaba a ella.

-Suéltame, deja de hacer tonterías-me dijo enojada y me sentí feliz, al menos algo en mi vida no había cambiado mucho.

-Moko-san que cruel eres-dije sumergiéndome en un oscuro abismo de tristeza fingido que sabia que haría que Moko-san dijese-¡Ya! ¡Ya esta! También te extrañe ¿vale?

-Ahhh me haces tan feliz… y bien… ¿como tengo que ir?

-Por Kami… ¿Para que crees que fue el Kimono que te regale?

-Wow ¿¡en serio!? Pensé que seria una fiesta formal… ya sabes con vestidos y esas cosas…

-Pues no, el director y los productores le gusta lo tradicional… aunque puedes llevar algo para cambiarte… creo que los del set planean ir a un club o algo después de eso…

-¿Tu iras?-no estaba preparada para lo que escuche-solo si tu vas-eso me hizo tan feliz que salte inevitablemente sobre ella de nuevo-suéltame… no quiero estar sola en esa fiesta, por eso te invite.

-¡Que cruel eres! Moko-san me odia…-y proseguí a derramar lágrimas.

-¡Ya esta bien! Te diré algo: vamos a la fiesta tradicional y luego nos vamos a ese club… asi que no se te olvide llevar el cambio de ropa.

Dicho eso dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar lejos de mi…yo por mi parte entre a mi mundo de felicidad, Moko-san me apreciaba… algo bueno me había pasado desde que decidí independizarme… pude jurar que a mi alrededor habían hadas y ángeles cantando… Creo que se me esta haciendo costumbre eso de chocar con las personas…

-¡Lo siento! No me fije por donde iba…

-¡Kami! Y yo que pensé que no me podría ir peor…

-¿Disculpa?

-¿Cómo te trata la vida enana?-dijo revolviéndome el cabello de forma desagradable.

-¿Qué haces tu aquí Shotaro?

-Tengo una oferta de trabajo… cosa que al parecer tú no consigues-mis demonios comenzaron a salir, él lograba sacar lo peor de mi, no importa cuanto tiempo pasara.

-Para tu información yo tengo mas trabajo del que tu alguna vez pudieras llegar a tener.

-Si claro, estas hablando con el cantante numero 1 de Japón… mientras que tu… solo eres una actriz no muy reconocida.

-¡Vete al infierno Shotaro!-y me lance sobre el con la más pura intención de ahorcarlo por ser un desgraciado total, no importa si yo lo había perdonado… aun seguía siendo el estúpido y arrogante que siempre había sido. Mis manos se posaron en su cuello comencé a moverlo bruscamente… esto era tan satisfactorio.

-¡Suel…ta-me maldita bruja desquiciada!-dijo entrecortadamente y no lo hubiese soltado si alguien mas fuerte que yo, me hubiese separado de el como si no pesara nada y como si no estuviese poniendo resistencia. Cuando estuve lejos de el nuestras miradas se encontraron, el me miraba con odio y yo igual, parecíamos perros y gatos.

-Kyoko-una voz muy fría dijo mi nombre y se me congelo la sangre… estaba en problemas…

-Mi-Miyamo-to-san-un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda haciendo que me estremeciera.

-¡Tu! No vuelvas acercarte a Kyoko…

-¿Y tu quien diablos eres?

-Su manager, Fuwa- la mirada que le dirigió se que lo asusto tanto o más que a mi.

-¡No es tu problema! Ella después de todo sigue siendo mía… adiós TONTA no vemos, trata de controlar a tu perrito-dicho eso se marcho caminando tan arrogantemente como él solo sabía… Y yo quede con unas ganas de seguirlo para matarlo y tirarlo en un río.

-Grrrrrrr-escuche una risa a mi lado y mire a Miyamoto-san- ¿Qué tiene de gracioso eso?

-Pareces una gatita enojada… eres tan tierna…-me sonroje por eso.

-Bien vamos, creo que mereces un descanso.

-¿En serio?

-Claro… además tienes un aspecto espantoso y tienes una cita hoy con Ren.

-¡¿Qué?!

-Si, esta noche, irán a un restaurant a cenar.

-Querrás decir que Misa y Ren tendrán una cita.

-Es lo mismo… si vamos al caso, en fin, vamos… de todas formas hoy no tenías nada programado en la tarde.

-Gracias… de verdad estoy cansada.

-Bien iremos a mi casa, Naomi se encargara de arreglarte.

-¿Naomi? Pensé que se había ido de Japón, no la volví a ver desde su cumpleaños.

-Si estuvo haciendo su terapia secreta… ya sabes no se sentía muy bien.

-Miyamoto-san… Naomi ¿tiene…otro nombre?

-Si, si lo tiene, ¿por qué?

-Me dio curiosidad…-¿Por qué rayos estaba preguntado eso?

-Ella se llama realmente Ti…-lo interrumpí- no quiero saber Miyamoto-san, pero gracias.

-Eres extraña.

Luego de eso caminamos en busca del auto de Miyamoto y si, estaba cansada apenas me senté en el asiento de copiloto caí rendida, no me desperté sino hasta dos horas después, porque Naomi me estaba despertando amablemente con una taza de té esperando por mi, la bebí despacio y me di cuenta que estaba otra vez en aquella habitación en la cual me había despertado hace varias noches atrás.

-Mi hermano te ha hecho trabajar mucho ¿verdad?

-Solo un poco, pero es mi trabajo después de todo.

-Me alegro que seas tan buena en lo que haces.

-No, no soy tan buena…-me sonroje por sus palabras.

-Por supuesto que si, vi el remake de hiciste en Dark Moon y Box R… me asombraron tu personajes… Tarde todo estos días en verlos… Mi hermano me regaño un par de veces, dijo que tenía todo el tiempo del mundo para verlo, pero era tan atrayente tu personaje…

-Me h-halaga que hayas visto esas series.

-Estuviste fantástica, considerando que eres adorable en persona, y es impresionante porque cuando hiciste Dark Moon solo tenías 16 años, es realmente increíble que hayas podido crear ese personaje… realmente te admiro.

-Gracias, pero no hubiese sido posible sin la ayuda de Tsuruga-san. El me ayudo mucho, con ambos personajes.

-…Oh… Supongo que es inevitable para el estar en la vida de las personas y que…-no siguió con su comentario por lo que me intrigo más de lo que ya estaba. Ella si que lo conocía. El ambiente se puso algo incomodo y yo no sabia como cambiarlo.

-Kyoko-chan… ¿como te gustaría ir vestida?

-¿Yo? Etto… no lo se… no soy buena en estas cosas…

-¿Quieres usar un vestido?

-Yo… no lo se, seguro pero no se si vería bien en mi.

-Por supuesto, quedaras preciosa, eres muy linda, te arreglare un poco tus extensiones, ya verás, serás una princesa-esas palabras pusieron brillo en mis ojos y la emoción recorrió mi cuerpo haciéndome sentir feliz, después de todo… yo aun soñaba con ser la princesa del reino de las hadas…junto con Corn. Alto ahí, ¿Por qué pensé eso? Se supone que sería feliz con Tsuruga-san… Corn solo es mi amigo, mi confidente… ¿Por qué pensaba en el? Pero más importante si yo pensaba en Corn, ¿Por qué era el rostro de Tsuruga-san el que recodaba? Cuando conocí a Corn no era mas que una niña pequeña, recuerdo su hermoso cabello rubio y sus ojos azules… *_¿Por qué tiñes tu cabello?* _ esa frase llego a mi mente antes de poder darle un significado… se lo había dicho a Tsuruga-san el día de la entrevista… ¿Qué relación tenia Corn con Ren?... *Risas nerviosas* estoy delirando… pero Ren es tan amable como lo fue Corn en su momento, si quizás era por eso.

Naomi-chan me preparo un baño caliente y después de que salí comenzó con un ritual de belleza al cual no me opuse, me unto un par de cremas en la cara y luego una mascarilla que dejo actuar por 20 min. Mientras actuaba, comenzó a ondular mi cabello que dando muy natural, retiro mi mascarilla y saco los productos que moría por tener, el maquillaje, cuando llegamos a esta parte me relaje completamente… como adoraba esto.

-Ya solo falta vestirte Kyoko-has quedado preciosa, por favor no abras los ojos quiero que te veas cuando estés perfecta-la escuche salir de la habitación, supuse que en busca de lo que usaría… si soy sincera como Misa yo era hermosa, pero como Kyoko… no estaba tan segura, en un principio me molesto que crearan a Misa para estar con Ren, pero a hora que lo pienso, quizás fue lo mejor, porque yo no era especial.

Al poco tiempo regreso Naomi-chan con lo que usaría, fue un martirio vestirme sin ver… tarde mas de lo acostumbrado, pero nada es lo mismo cuando te falta un sentido… cuando Naomi-chan me dijo que estaba lista, acomodo otro poco mi cabello y cuando por fin vi mi reflejo me sorprendí…

Llevaba un vestido azul cielo con un adorno debajo de mi pecho color negro, era muy lindo, quizás algo corto para lo que solía usar pero estaba bien, llevaba una chaqueta haciendo juego con el vestido, usaba unas sandalias plateadas no tan altas como las que Miyamoto-san me obligaba a usar que al final del día terminaba con un dolor horrible en mis pies.

Realmente era hermoso lo que era capaz de hacer… me maraville con mi apariencia, me di la vuelta para abrazarla, había quedado muy linda, y ahora que estaba así, me emocionaba ir a ver a Ren.

-Gracias, Gracias… realmente me ha encantado como quede… deberías dedicarte a esto… o abrir una tienda, ¡eres muy buena!-entre a mi mundo de fantasía y arrastre a Naomi conmigo. Y por primera vez, la vi sonreír y reírse de forma relajada.

Termino nuestro momento cuando Miyamoto-san entro al cuarto algo desesperado… como si hubiese perdido la paciencia. Sonreí por eso, nunca lo había visto asi, aunque en el fondo esperaba que no fuera algo malo.

-¡Por fin! Creí que no estarían listas nunca… ¿Alguien puede explicarme por qué es que la mujeres tardan tanto?- suspiró lleno de frustración y yo lance una risita divertida.

-No tiene gracia Kyoko… ¡Wow! Te ves… preciosa.

-Nii-san, ¿no hiciste algo mientras esperabas? Esta más que preciosa, es hermosa y eso que no me diste suficiente tiempo…

-¡Pero si tardaron mas de dos horas!

-Insisto es poco tiempo.

-Claro que no, termine de leer mi libro, y no llevaba mucho la verdad.

-Tú lees demasiado rápido, me sorprende que entiendas-no pude evitar la risa que salió de mí y que Naomi gustosa siguió.

-No se burlen… bien es hora de irnos, ¿Quieres que vuelva por ti o vendrás con nosotros?-se dirigió hacia Naomi.

-Iré con ustedes, me debes mi cena…-hasta ahora no me había fijado en el atuendo de Naomi ni de lo arreglada que estaba, llevaba un vestido rojo casi del color del vino que contrastaba con su piel blanca, su cabello rubio relucía y caía en su suave moño por uno de sus hombros, unos zapatos no muy altos de color negros, accesorios muy lindos, una cruz roja del mismo tono que el vestido colgaba en su cuello… que descuidada era, ¿Cómo no había notado que ella llevaba puesto eso?

-¡Kami! Estás muy hermosa, pareces una reina, no me había fijado.

-*Risas* Estabas en otro mundo… siempre lo estas, debe ser divertido.

-Lo siento-me sonroje por su comentario.

-No te preocupes, eso te hace atractiva, en fin vamos en mi auto, porque mi Nii-san es un egoísta, comprar un auto para dos es cruel.

-No critiques a mi bebe.

-Si claro, vamos.

Salimos de la casa de Miyamoto y ya en el auto Naomi puso la música que le gustaba a su hermano y que al parecer a ella también le gustaba y comenzó a cantar de forma muy animada y para mi sorpresa tenía una hermosa voz, otro punto a su favor, yo no podría odiar a esta chica…no se porque dije eso.

-Etto, Miyamoto-san ¿a que hora es mi cena?-no lo había notado pero moría de hambre.

-Era a las siete y media-sentencio-¿7:30 p.m.? Pero si son casi las ocho y media.

-Eso no es mi culpa, le avise a Ren que te tardarías.

-¡OMG! Seguro estará enojado-temí lo peor, odiaba que la gente se retrasara.

-Bueno, espero que lo disfrutes-estaciono el auto cerca de un restaurant que parecía muy lujoso, me ayudo a bajar y hasta ahora no había notado que estaba de rubio. De modo que este era mi hermano, Naomi-chan no bajo. Miyamoto-san me acompaño a entrar y me guio hasta la mesa en donde se encontraba Ren, quien a kilómetros se notaba que estaba molesto, muy, muy molesto. Trague fuerte y escuche el susurro de Miyamoto cerca de mi oído:

-Estas en problemas, espero que hagas de esta cena algo agradable Onee-chan

Me voltee a verle pero se había escabullido rápido hacia la puerta, no me quedo otra opción que ir a sentarme junto a mi novio, aun se me hacia raro pronunciar esa palabra, pero en cuanto Ren tomo mi mano y la beso tiernamente mi miedo se esfumó como mis otras preocupaciones, lucia reluciente en su traje negro, su corbata hacia juego con su camisa, se veía tan bien… y era solo mio, he de suponer que ahora mis hormonas estaban revolucionadas por que apenas estuve sentada, me dirigí a su boca, lo había extrañado tanto… como colegiala enamorada sentí mariposas en mi estomago que hace poco estaba vacío y me sonroje fuertemente cuando me separe de él y vi que me miraba de una forma que me daba escalofríos y no precisamente de miedo.

-También te extrañe, y mucho-me dijo tiernamente.

-Te amo-salió de mi boca como otras miles de palabras lo habían hecho, pero al darme cuenta de lo que dije baje la vista avergonzada, mi cara ardía y sabia que posiblemente le hiciera competencia al color de vestido de Naomi-chan.

-Yo igual-se acercó a mi oído y dijo causándome un estremecimiento de felicidad-Kyoko.

Pudimos haber seguido en nuestra burbuja personal, pero un camarero vino a entregarnos la carta para escoger, pedí lo primero que vi porque no era capaz de concentrarme. Ren pidió algo, cosa extraña porque el no comía, pero me alegro saber que lo intentaría…

-Sabes, esperarte una hora, valió la pena-me sonroje por eso.

-Lo siento, no me fije en la hora, en verdad lo siento mucho.

-No te preocupes, estas muy hermosa esta noche… bueno siempre lo estas, pero hoy mas que nunca.

-Entonces ¿no estas molesto?

-Jamás, contigo, jamás estaría molesto-y volvió a besarme de forma dulce y tierna.

Mientras llegaban nuestros platos conversamos acerca de trivialidades y yo me sentía en una nube… en definitiva si estar enamorada podía hacerme sentir tantas cosas a la vez, no quería dejar de hacerlo nunca.

Llego nuestra comida y para mi sorpresa Ren fue tan… ¿como decirlo sin que suene cursi? Muy tierno, de vez en cuando me daba a probar de su comida, pero no me dejaba hacerlo yo misma sino que el me lo daba, como si fuera una niña, lejos de molestarme me encanto.

La hora de irnos llego demasiado rápido para mi gusto, pero mejoro al saber que el me llevaba a su nuevo a apartamento. Realmente me gustaba mucho este lugar… aquí había dormido con él aunque él no lo hubiese sabido hasta que se despertó.

Hoy era un día perfecto, nos recostamos en el sofá viendo una película la cual si soy sincera no le prestamos atención por estar hablando, riendo, y si… besándonos.

En uno de tantos besos, la pasión se encendió y ya no me importaba tener que respirar, mis manos se enredaban el cabello sedoso de Ren y las manos de Ren recorrían mi espalda, los besos subieron de intensidad haciéndome desear más.

* * *

**Hola si llegaron hasta aquí me alegro! Espero que le haya gustado el cap, comencé a escribirlo hace pocas horas y esto fue lo que salio, originalmente no planeaba esto así que esto seria como un cap de relleno, lo siento por eso... en fin pronto vendrán los secretos y las mentiras**

**Merezco review? a pesar de haber tardado tanto?**

**Quiero agradecer a todas las personas que me leen y dejan un lindo review como a las que me lean y no lo hacen! muchas gracias por pasarse a esta historia**

**Besos de**

**Alice-Vampiirithap-Cullen**


	14. Fiesta Parte I

**Hola... no tengo excusas para todo el tiempo que me tome en subir el capitulo! espero que si hay alguien todavía leyendo me deje un lindo comentario mas abajo**

* * *

Fiesta Parte I

**Kyoko POV**

No me sentía tan mal… bueno no mucho… es decir casi llegamos a "eso" pero Ren decidió ponerle stop a lo que estaba pasando en su nuevo y caro sofá… aunque el pusiera palabras lindas en su boca para hacerme sentir mejor, no lo conseguía…es decir: tengo 19 años, y pues yo… ¿Por qué estoy pensando en esas cosas? Pero realmente quería hacerlo con él… ¡debo dejar de ver a Miyamoto-san! Actualmente estaba duchándome, había descubierto que algunas de mis pertenencias había venido a parar en el departamento, pero predominaba la ropa de misa, aunque había algo que yo podía usar como Kyoko… *suspiro de frustración* las imágenes venían a mi cabeza…

_Flash-Back_

_Tsuruga-san tenía sus manos en mi cintura y yo por mi parte no liberaba sus cabellos, sus besos se hacían más apremiantes, nuestras lenguas batallaban en una lucha que no estaban dispuesta a perder, yo me sentía realmente bien, no conocía la sensación pero no quería dejar de sentirla, gemidos se escapaban de mi, cuando Ren juguetona-mente mordía mis labios._

_Su boca descendió a mi cuello causando más gemidos por mi parte que con cada beso, roce e incluso pequeñas lamidas, aumentaban en intensidad, mis manos inexpertas acariciaban su pecho por encima de su camisa, un actor debe estar en forma para interpretar diversidad de papeles y por eso agradecía que Ren estuviese… ¿cómo decirlo? Los labios de Ren hacían maravillas en mí… yo… ¿Qué era lo que estaba pensando?_

_La manos de Tsuruga-san encontraron su lugar en mi espala por debajo de mi vestido ¿Cómo rayos…? Sus caricias hacían que sintiera escalofríos, no sé cómo pero termine sin la chaqueta y juro por Kami que mis manos, habían cobrado vida y comenzado a quitarle su traje, su chaqueta desapareció dejando solo la camisa con la corbata, si yo hubiese estado consciente de lo que hacía, nunca hubiese sido capaz de eso, pero mis manos ahora hábiles en quitar ropa, hicieron desaparecer su camisa junto con la corbata… me maraville al tacto de su pecho, mis ojos memorizaron su torso desnudo, como se sentía, tan cálido… tan perfecto._

_Me apodere de nuevo de sus labios que maravillosamente me recibieron, estaba en el cielo, las palabras sobraban las manos de Ren acariciaban mis piernas, lejos de incomodarme o asustarme, me sentía feliz, emocionada… excitada, si esa era la palabra… está realmente muy excitada, el aire comenzaba a faltar entre beso y beso, el calor en la habitación de hacia palpable, Tsuruga-san comenzó a bajar mi vestido, los finos tirantes se deslizaban por mis hombros, llevaba un sujetador de encaje azul cielo strapple ideal para ese tipo de ropas… los ojos de Ren se oscurecieron más de lo normal adquiriendo un brillo que… me hacía desear mas. Sus manos delicadamente se posaron en mis hombro y comenzaron a trazar un camino lento y tortuoso hasta el comienzo de mis pechos, su tacto en esa parte de mi anatomía me hacía encenderme, gemí inconscientemente, sus labios atraparon los míos para acallar ese sonido tan vergonzoso, sin embargo aquel beso dejo de ser como los otros para terminarse rápido muy rápido, demasiado rápido._

_De hecho, el mueble se sintió vacío cuando él se alejó de mi y fue directo a la cocina… como yo estaba recuperando mi conciencia, la vergüenza hizo mella en mí y me di cuenta en cómo estaba… mi vestido estaba más debajo de mi cintura, por tanto estaba desnuda de ahí para arriba solo cubriéndome con la prenda interior… mi cabellos estaba revuelto, respiraba agitadamente y cierta humedad en un lugar de mi cuerpo era un poco incomoda, me sonroje fuertemente haciendo competencia con las fresas y todo lo rojo que hubiese en el mundo, me acomode rápidamente el vestido y haciendo acopio de todo mi valor fui a la cocina en donde encontré a Tsuruga-san lavándose la cara con el agua del grifo, su respiración se notaba agitada, estaba sin camisa, solo vestía su pantalón y las medias ¿A dónde fueron a parar los zapatos? Pero algo que me llamo la atención fue un bulto en su pantalón en donde no debería haber nada… ¿o sí? Sentir mi cara arder… y en ese momento Ren se percato de mi presencia._

_-Kyoko…yo-no continuo la frase… a este paso la vergüenza se convirtió en inseguridad. No dije nada porque yo no sabía que decir, miles de cosas pasaban en mi mente… pero predominaban las dudas… ¿acaso era la única que había querido que pasara "eso?_

_-lo siento-fue lo único que él dijo- ¿Por qué? Yo… no… lo…siento-tartamudee roja de la pena._

_-¿Por qué? Casi te tomo en ese sofá, tú te mereces algo más que eso-dijo y yo enrojecí más si eso es posible. Sin embargo palabras que no quería pronunciar salieron de mi boca sin control._

_-Tú no querías esto… ¿verdad?-baje la mirada por que suficiente tenía con estar roja, avergonzada e insegura._

_-Yo… te equivocas…-dijo pero no lo mire._

_-Entonces… ¿Por qué te detuviste?_

_-Kyoko… estuviste a punto de ser devorada por mi… en un lugar que no es apropiado-mi inocencia salió a relucir en ese momento._

_-¿Quieres decir que preferirías la cama?-¿Dónde demonios quedo mi vergüenza?_

_-…Kyoko… me refiero a que tú te mereces algo mejor, no solo un momento de pasión y lujuria._

_-Esto no era un momento de lujuria… bueno un poco tal vez… ¿tú no querías…hacerlo…conmigo?_

_-Solo Kami sabe cuánto te deseo… pero no preferirías algo más especial… ¿algo como un cuento de hadas?-esas palabras crearon emoción en mi, un cuentos de hadas, siempre desee ser un princesa… estar rodeada de esas cosas fantásticas que tanto adoraba._

_-Si, por supuesto que sí-mis ojos reflejaban esa emoción y vi como Tsuruga-san cambiaba su postura como si estuviese planeando algo, así que me apresure a decir-pero ¿Qué es más especial que estar contigo? No importa si es aquí o en la luna, contigo será lo suficientemente especial como para atesorarlo por toda mi vida-mis palabras causaron efectos en los dos, en mi porque acababa de decir que me entregaría a él sin importarme nada, aparte de que esas palabras decían lo mucho que lo amaba (_**N/A: se me salió lo cursi, si alguien es diabético absténganse de leer el Flash-Back, no me hago responsable por comas diabéticos o empezar a vomitar arco iris y unicornios**_) la mirada que me dio Tsuruga-san hizo que me estremeciera se acercó a mí y me beso con toda la fuerza de su amor y deseo que había en el, sus brazos me estrecharon fuertemente y pensé que íbamos a continuar cuando se separo de mí y me dijo._

_-No sabes lo feliz que me ha hecho escuchar esas palabras Kyoko… Te amo tanto eres la mujer de mi vida, no sé porque tarde tanto tiempo en decírtelo-volvió a besarme suave y tiernamente, mis piernas empezaron a temblar por ese beso así que me aferre a su cuerpo como si mi vida dependiese de ellos, sabía que si me soltaba mis piernas fallarían y terminaría en el piso._

_Estuvimos un rato así, transmitiendo nuestro amor por medio de besos y caricias suaves y sutiles sin querer llegar a más… (_**N/A: en mi opinión se estaban transmitiendo fluidos corporales y bacterias… lo siento pero estoy en mi etapa Forever Alone asi que… T.T**_) salimos a la terraza en donde se encontraba el Jacuzzi tomados de la mano, el poso su brazo en mi cintura y observamos la hermosa vista de la cuidad de Tokio en la noche… todos esos edificios iluminados, las personas caminado, las parejas compartiendo… todo era tan romántico. Nos dimos uno cuantos besos y me atreví a preguntar._

_-Ren… ¿Por qué… no l-l-lo in-intentamos?-no fui directa porque no pude pero creo que lo suficientemente sugerente considerando los minutos anteriores._

_-*Suspiro de resignación* Kyoko quiero darte lo mejor, podemos esperar._

_-Yo…lo entiendo-por más que quisiera hacerme ver que habría noches mucho mejores, yo solo quería estar hoy con el… si, en mi mente mi primera vez era como en un cuento de hadas… pero con Ren todo eso quedaba en segundo plano…-Me iré a duchar- me aleje de él en el momento preciso puesto que varias lagrimas corrieron por mi rostro, Ren no me siguió, y agradecí eso… fui a la habitación de Ren y busque en el closet algo que me quedara, puesto que el plan era pasar la noche aquí, me sorprendí al encontrar no solo la ropa de Ren sino también de mujer… mi primer pensamiento fue algo psicópata luego caí en cuenta que esa ropa era mía, y solo lo súper porque vi algo que yo usaba generalmente, la otra ropa era algo cara y muy fina, por lo que comencé a revisar y en una de ellas encontré una pequeña nota._

_Querida Kyoko:_

_Sé que cuando veas esto te darás una idea errada, lo sé, te conozco tanto o más que a mi hermana. Esta es la ropa de Misa, habrá veces en los que tendrás que vestirte aquí, así que me tomado la molestia de hacer esto, a Ren no le ha importado en lo absoluto, es mas creo que las usa para sus fantasías *Risas burlonas* ya en los cajones inferiores esta la lencería… atrápalo pequeña. Sé que está muy Frustrado… remédialo. No hagas cosas sucias (no tanto) he dejado una pequeña cajita que los ayudara mucho_

_Con amor_

_Kai Miyamoto._

_Era oficial cuando viese a Miyamoto lo ahorcaría, ¿Cómo podía escribir ese tipo de cosas? En fin tome mi ropa para entrar al baño y comencé a tratar de olvidar lo que paso._

_**Fin del Flash Back**_

Decidí que era hora de salir del baño, no importaba que, no podía hacer nada para cambiar lo que paso y lo que quería que pasara, pero como una mujer nunca debe rendirse tome algo de la lencería fina como había escrito en otra nota el tonto de Miyamoto… en cuanto me vi puesta esa cosa quise darme contra la pared… esto ni en un millón de años me lo verían puesto.

Por muy hermoso que fuera, mi vergüenza no me dejaba usarlo, comencé a hiper-ventilar… ¿por qué había escogido eso? Mi lencería consistía en un Babydoll negro con detalles en rosa (**N/A: no sé como lo llamen en su país, pero son esos mini-vestiditos que usan las mujeres cuando quieren seducir, para mayor información visitar mi perfil de face, ahí encontraran el álbum de fotos y sabrán a que me refiero**) como me moría de pena, escuche atentamente por si Ren estaba en la habitación y como no escuche nada, salí a hurtadillas, fui directo al closet a buscar algo menos revelador que lo que llevaba puesto, pero en mi búsqueda por algo más largo que a mitad de muslo, Ren entro en la habitación, yo me voltee instintivamente por el ruido y Ren, pues inevitablemente tenía que verme… Los ojos de Ren paraban en ciertas zonas de mi cuerpo y me hacían un recorrido minucioso. Yo me sonroje fuertemente, creo que esta noche había adquirido más color que una caricatura infantil, y había descubierto nuevos tonos de rojo.

-K-Ky-carraspeo un poco-Kyoko, solo quería preguntarte ¿si se te ofrece algo?

-Sí, enseguida voy…- Ren salió de la habitación y casi pude escuchar como exhalaba como si hubiese estado conteniendo la respiración… por mi parte busque algo mas recatado y tome lo primero que encontré…

Fui directamente al baño y cerré con llave.

*Ren me había visto* *Ren me vio* *Que vergüenza* me cambie rápidamente y lo que escogí, era más cerrado pero de igual forma muy corto para mi gusto, pero estaba bien, al menos por esta noche… quería que la tierra me tragara. Lo que me puse consistía en una camiseta roja con blanco y un pequeñísimo short negros con detalles en blanco a juego con la blusa, bien algo era algo, y esto me daba menos vergüenza que el anterior.

Salí de la habitación en busca de Ren, como no estaba en la sala ni en la cocina probé con la terraza, pero tampoco, en la habitación no estaba de eso estaba segura… ¿habría salido? De pronto recordé que aquí habían dos habitaciones, fui a la habitación de sobra y lo que encontré fue… nada (**N/A: ¡¿Qué pensaban que iba a encontrar?! Yo me imagine algo muy cof cof ¿Hace calor no? Díganmelo en un Review**) si no estaba aquí, ¿Dónde estaba? Cuando Salí de la habitación vacía, fui a su recamara y por curiosidad comencé a hurgar en los cajones… por lo visto, había mantenido el orden que le impuse, en uno de tantos cajones encontré varias fotos; y un dicho famoso dice: "La curiosidad mato al gato" y a mí no es que haya matado, pero si me rompió en pedazos mi corazón, eran fotos sin importancia hasta la última… En ella había tres personas dos de las cuales identifique correctamente: eran Corn y Naomi, la hermana de Miyamoto… ¿Qué hacia Ren con una foto de ellos? ¿Corn era un hada, como es que estaba ahí? Detalle mejor la fotografía y el rostro de Corn se torno cada vez mas como al de Tsuruga-san… si dejaba de lado el cabello rubio y esos ojos azules era idéntico a mi novio. Me dolió la cabeza, deje todo como estaba, ya no tenía ánimos de nada en especial esta noche, como no sabía dónde estaba mi representante con su hermana no podía llamarlo y decirle que no quería estar aquí… asi que mis únicas opciones era acostarme a dormir indiferentemente de si en el sofá o en la cama, o esperar a que Ren apareciera y pedirle una muy buena explicación por esto.

Me senté en la cama para calmar mis nervios… ¿acaso era posible que ellos dos…? No, no, no… eso no era posible, seguro era porque estaba cansada, si eso era… lo dejaría pasar… no podía ser eso ¿o sí?

Al día siguiente me encontré dormida abrazada de Tsuruga-san, recordaba vagamente lo ocurrido en la noche, estaba tan cansada y ahí, en la mullida cama, rodeada de los brazos más perfectos que pueden haber en el mundo me sentía feliz, pero como no mi celular comenzó a sonar y para que no terminara despertando a todo el edificio me levante rápido para ir a atenderlo tratando de no despertar a mi adorable novio en el intento…

El dichoso teléfono estaba en mi bolso, que estaba en el sofá… me apresure a contestarlo

-Hola…

-_Kyoko, buenos días… o debería decir ¿buenas tardes?-_ pregunto Miyamoto-san

-Buenos días, ¿ocurre algo?... ¿Cómo que buenas tardes?-pregunte exaltada.

-_Si veras… son las 12 menos 15 minutos- has dormido mucho ¿no?-_pregunto con un doble sentido.

-Sí, eso creo-dije mas para mí que para él- _Bueno vístete iré a buscarte, me he encontrado en la agencia con tu amiga Kanae… es una chica muy bella… en fin me ha dicho que te lleve puntual a la fiesta… ella me dijo que uses el Kimono que te regalo… ¿sabes? Nunca me lo has mostrado y me dijo que llevaras un vestido aparte… pero te conozco y sé que tú no tienes vestidos y menos si vas a la fiesta a la que estás invitada…_ -Miyamoto se las arreglo para decir todo eso en menos de un minuto sin tomar aire- _Por cierto iré de Rubio así que escoge bien_-no me dio tiempo a replica por que el sonido que indicaba que la llamada había finalizado se hizo presente…

¿Qué quiso decir con rubio?... ya se… tendría que vestirme como Misa… y hablando de rubios, ¿Qué estoy olvidando?

No conseguía recordar algo importante… pero ¿ya qué? Fui de nuevo a la habitación y Ren aun seguía durmiendo se veía adorable así… busque algo que ponerme de acuerdo a Misa… entre al baño y me desvestí rápidamente y a la ducha para quitarme todo el estupor de una noche llena de emociones… La noche había sido perfecta, a pesar de que Ren había detenido algo que yo quería que pasara… había desaparecido… me había quedado dormida… pero ¿antes de eso?

Las fotografías…

¡Oh! Claro… eso era… Tenía que conseguir una explicación para eso… pero ¿Cómo?

El baño pasó demasiado rápido para mi gusto, cuando salí completamente vestida exceptuando los zapatos, Ren estaba mirando televisión y cuando me vio una sonrisa se poso en su rostro, yo trate de corresponder el gesto, pero creo que salió algo más parecido a una mueca que a otra cosa, intente fingir que estaba bien y que lo que rondaba en mi mente no me afectaba pero creo que falle.

-Kyoko… ¿te encuentras bien?-Ren se había acercado a mí y me había abrazado, quise soltarme a llorar y que me explicara de que iba todo esto… había olvidado el misterioso encuentro con Naomi, pero ahora ver esa fotografía hacia estrago en mi, sin embargo hice acto de presencia a mi control de emociones y mentí.

-Si… pero Miyamoto-san está enojado conmigo… me olvide por completo de un trabajo… es decir lo perdí… está furioso, pero es mi culpa, debí acordarme.

-Puedo ponerlo en su lugar si gustas- me consoló.

-¡No! Es decir era mi responsabilidad…-no sabía cómo continuar y fui salvada por la campana, mi teléfono volvió a sonar, salí corriendo a contestar y gracias al cielo era Miyamoto.

-¡Sí!-soné muy…-wow ¿agitada? Tranquila, estoy abajo, puedes tardarte 15 minutos más, sino subiré por ti y no será agradable.

-Solo me faltan los zapatos ya voy-y colgué, bien.

Me dirigí directamente al closet con el objetivo de buscar uno tacones que combinaran con mi vestido gris de tirantes con un pequeño detalle en negro, tome los primeros que vi, eran negros altos, si no combinaban no importaba… recogí todas mis cosas que estaban regadas por todo el departamento y me despedí de Ren con un seco adiós, no porque no lo quisiera porque me confundía sobre manera lo que había descubierto.

Llegue a la entrada del edifico y efectivamente se encontraba mi adorable hermano esperándome con una sonrisa en su cara deslumbrante, los transeúntes, en especial las mujeres se le quedaban viendo como un trozo de carne…

-Vamos-dije algo molesta-¿Por qué estas tan irritable?

-Vámonos, por favor.

-De acuerdo.

Caminamos hasta el auto de Miyamoto, otra vez ese volvo ¿eh? Prefería el deportivo blanco que aun no me aprendía su nombre. Cuando estuvimos en el auto me pregunto:

-¿Qué ocurrió?-sin rodeos, ahí vamos, ¿Por qué él tenía que ser tan intuitivo?

-Nada… simplemente vamos, tenemos que ir a recoger el Kimono en el Darumaya… además creo que es hora que me disculpe con los dueños, han de pensar que los he olvidado… me siento mal por ellos.

-Puedes mentirme todo lo que quieras, pero me enterare, y lo sabes.

No seguimos la conversación y solo se escuchaba una canción que creo se llamaba "**Ella no sigue Modas"** y supe el cantante porque lo repetían al final de la canción era **Don Omar**, llegamos al Darumaya y el local estaba bastante concurrido… cuando los dueños me vieron no me reconocieron, pero era de esperarse, yo no iba vestida como usualmente lo hacía, tuve que decirle que era un trabajo muy importante, para que me creyeran el porqué de mis extrañas vestimentas, subí a mi habitación a buscar el regalo de Moko-san y me sorprendí mucho… había una ligera capa de polvo… hacía mucho tiempo que no estaba en ese lugar, tendría que venir a limpiar un poco, desde aquí arriba se escuchaba tanto el bullicio y supe que no podía irme sin más, ellos me habían ofrecido un hogar, me parecía algo cruel dejarlo asi… por lo que me cambie de ropa por una que yo si usaba, una blusa blanca, un pantalón de mezclilla, unas converse, gracias al cielo tenía una peluca de repuesto aquí me la coloque, me puse un cintillo en la cabeza y baje a ayudarle como ellos una vez hicieron por mi, cuando Okami-san me vio cambiada se sorprendió.

-¿Pero niña, no tenias que ir a trabajar?

-Sí, pero creo que esto es más importante.

-Oh estaremos bien, anda puedes irte.

-No, déjeme ayudarles… después de todo un pequeño retraso no molestara a nadie lo suficiente-no deje que dijera algo más y me puse a trabajar, como me tarde tanto Miyamoto-san no tuvo otra opción que entrar a buscarme y se encontró con que yo estaba atendiendo las mesas con ayuda de Okami-san… luego de dos horas los clientes bajaron un poco y pudimos descansar en todo ese tiempo Miyamoto-san me espero pacientemente, mi estomago sonó en reproche por no haber comido nada desde hace mucho, me avergoncé y entonces recordé que Miyamoto lo más probable es que no hubiese almorzado.

-Okami-san puede servirnos a nosotros un plato para los dos… he sido descuidada, mi representante no ha comido aun.

-Kyoko-chan, haberlo dicho antes.

El jefe comenzó a prepararnos un plato especial para ambos y yo subí a mi habitación a recoger las cosas para lleras casa de Miyamoto luego, también busque mi cartera en donde guardaba mi dinero, cuando baje Miyamoto ya estaba comiendo de lo más feliz, yo por mi parte, le pague la comida a mis caseros.

-Kyoko-chan no es necesario-intento rechazarlo Okami-san- No es lo justo…-después de tanta insistencia por mi parte termino aceptando el dinero, terminamos de comer y me despedí de ellos y prometí pasarme más seguido.

Miyamoto-san y yo nos fuimos a su casa con el objetivo de prepararme para la dichosa fiesta a la cual no tenía ganas de ir, ¿por que tuve que haber encontrado esa fotografía? Me sentía terrible... no sabía qué hacer, después de tres años de estar enamorada de él, ¿por qué ahora se presentaban estas cosas? Al llegar la casa estaba silenciosa por lo cual pensé que mi estilita personal, o sea Naomi, no estaba, cuando le pregunte al respecto a Miyamoto-san, me dijo que ella acostumbraba a dormir hasta tarde mientras se acostumbraba al cambio de horario, lo que me recordaba que ellos venían de América lo que nos dejaba sin nada que hacer, aun era muy temprano para arreglarme lo cual me dejaba ansiosa.

Como me había duchado en el departamento de Ren no fue mucho lo que tuve que hacer, de hecho no tenía ganas de hacer nada, pero Miyamoto me recordó cierto trato que en noches anteriores habíamos pactado.

-Kyoko-chan... qué tal si mientras esperamos a que mi hermana se despierte, ¿por qué no preparas un delicioso almuerzo?

-Por que debería?

-Te recuerdo, que ayer viste a Ren, y si soy sincero me molesta, pero es tu ¨novio¨ y el trato fue que mientras hicieras tu trabajo bien y me hicieras la comida te dejaría verlo, y he pasado mucho tiempo sin comer tu deliciosa comida-me recalco la palabra novio y su tono era tan... cínico?

-Que yo recuerde, era solo hacerte la cena.

-Oh! Pero ya que estamos aquí... puedes hacerlo o no?

-La verdad, no quiero hacerlo, pero un trato es un trato.

-Que bien que lo entiendas.

Fui a la cocina y que sorpresa, pareciera como si hubiesen llenado la despensa hace tan solo pocas horas atrás, lo que me llevo a pensar que Miyamoto ya tenía esto planeado *Suspiro* A pesar de no estar de ánimos para nada, logre hacer un almuerzo tradicional sin muchos problemas; estaba arreglando la mesa cuando Naomi de presento en una pijama muy corta de color morado, que resaltaba sus atributos más evidentes, su cara reflejaba cansancio y tenia las marcas de la almohada en su rostro.

-Buenos días Naomi-chan ¡o creo que es más apropiado buenas tardes?

-Hai- Hai Kyoko-chan *Bostezo* awww los cambios de horario son horribles.

-Puede que sea cierto, ¡tienes hambre? He preparado el almuerzo, pero si deseas puedo prepararte algo más ligero.

-El almuerzo está bien, siento que me veas así, pero no puedo evitar dormir hasta tarde.

-No te preocupes, tu hermano me lo ha explicado, ¡es muy duro? Yo nunca he salido de Japón así que no sé muy bien como es.

-No lo es, es decir para algunos es muy fácil acostumbrase, pero para mí no, me da sueño cuando debería estar despierta y estoy despierta cuando debo dormir, pero ya me estoy acostumbrando, me he dormido a eso de la 1 de la madrugada.

-¿Qué? Oh vaya no me lo imagino.

-Si... *bostezo* iré a llamar a Nii-san.

Termine de arreglar la mesa y para ese momento mi mánager y su hermana, ya cambiada de ropa y mas despierta se sentaron a comer, hablamos de trivialidades hasta que llego un tema que no me gusto.

-¿Y dime Kyoko-chan como te fue anoche? ¿estuvo bien la cena?- baje la mirada ante la pregunta amistosa de Naomi-chan, como decir que estuvo bien hasta que Ren decidió poner un alto, y si no lo hubiese hecho yo no hubiese encontrado esa foto.

-Fue... especial, es decir, tenía mucho tiempo sin verlo, así que me pareció la mejor de las noches de mi vida- mentí solo un poco, la noche en sí había sido especial pero luego todo cayó en picada. Tuve que agradecer a Miyamoto-san que cambiara la conversación porque Naomi tenía todas las intenciones de seguir con las preguntas, y aun así el almuerzo paso sin inconvenientes, recogimos la cocina en medio de bromas y burlas a Miyamoto porque Naomi me contaba sus mas vergonzosas anécdotas...

La tarde paso rápido... cuando quise darme cuenta, Naomi me estaba encerrando en el baño para una ducha rápida, le dije que no era necesario pero insistió y al final termine accediendo, para cuando salí de la ducha, Naomi ya tenía preparado para mi Kimono con su respectivos accesorios que combinaban, no estaba tan segura, con el vestido que estaba al lado, un vestido que me fascino, blanco con detalles en negros y unos zapatos a juego.

-Wow, Naomi ese vestido esta precioso, donde lo has conseguido?

-¿En serio? Sabía que te gustaría, te llevare de compras un día si mi hermano no te atosiga con tanto trabajo.

-Yo no lo creo, pero siempre podemos armar un plan y obligarlo a ir-sonreí ante mi idea y Naomi me siguió- Seguro, lo pondremos a cargar todas las bolsas, tortura para cualquier hombre.

Mientras hablamos me iba vistiendo con el Kimono que Moko-san me había regalado hace días, realmente era precioso, me sentía cómoda con esto a pesar de tener bastante tiempo sin llevar algo parecido.

-Awww Kyoko-chan se ve tan linda... envidio tu figura, tu porte parece de alguien de la realeza, luces genial ese Kimono, ya quiero verte con el vestido-los halagos de Naomi hicieron que me sonrojara.

-¿Tú crees?-dije- Por supuesto que sí, creo no hay persona más linda que tu, ahora te recogeré tu cabello, pero aplicaremos un tinte lavable... no me gusta tu cabello corto, así que lo llevaras con las extensiones.

-Pero ¿Naomi-chan eso no es mucho trabajo?

-Igual tenemos algo de tiempo, solo relájate, nadie te ignorara esta noche ni las que siguen, espero que a tu novio no le moleste que te ganes un par de admiradores mas.

-No digas esas cosas! No creo que gane admiradores como dices.

-Al contrario Kuon tendrá muchos problemas-sonrío de manera angelical... esperen ¿ella dijo Kuon?

-Naomi-chan, ¿dijiste Kuon?-me miro sorprendida y recompuso su expresión en cuestión de milisegundos.

-*Risas Nerviosas* no, dije Ren, si eso, no dije… ¿cómo dijiste?

-Peor yo te escuche...

-No, por supuesto que no, disculpa pero necesito terminar así que por favor vamos abajo para poder aplicar el tinte.

Bajamos las escaleras y Naomi se puso muy nerviosa, las cosas se le caían de las manos y aun así logro un resultado extraordinario con mi cabello. El tiempo que tomo en hacer su magia yo lo emplee para pensar en el nombre que ella había dicho y luego negado, sabía que lo había escuchado anteriormente... pero en donde? Kuon... se parecía demasiado al nombre Corn... Por mi mente pasaron las imágenes de la fotografía y la cara de aquel chico rubio se transformo en la de Ren, pero eso no podía ser cierto.

Naomi termino conmigo y fue a buscar las cosas en la habitación superior mientras yo me revolvía el cerebro pensando... al final no pude recordar donde lo había oído y me provoco un dolor de cabeza, Genial! No podía ser peor, Naomi bajo junto a Miyamoto-san con mis cosas, mire por la ventana y estaba oscuro, ¿tan rápido había anochecido?

Miyamoto tenía prisa porque para este evento no podía llegar tarde, no intercambiamos muchas palabras mientras me despedía de Naomi, pero me apresuraba con su insistente golpeteo del pie contra el piso, me di prisa y tome mis cosas... llevaba el vestido en una bolsa especial para que no se ensuciara junto a unas sandalias bajas, los accesorios de mi Kimono con el peinado harían juego de maravilla, pero mi pregunta era como haría yo para cambiarme y más aun, andarina toda la fiesta cargando ese vestido?.

Después de que Miyamoto-san dijera que era hora de irnos, fuimos hasta el auto deportivo de mi representante, entre gustosa, realmente me gustaba mucho este auto, nos encaminamos hasta el lugar que decía la tarjeta de invitación, para nuestra mala suerte había un embotellamiento horrible, Miyamoto por alguna razón estaba enojado, pero no me atrevía a hablar después de todo también tenía mis propias preocupaciones, a pesar del leve retraso llegamos justo a tiempo, Miyamoto me dijo que esperaría hasta que decidiera irme a la otra fiesta, que lo llamara solo cuando quisiera irse, bueno al menos no tendría que cargar con el vestido para arriba y abajo, cuando baje del auto Moko-san llegaba en un taxi... y qué decir estaba deslumbrante, su Kimono era de varias tonalidades de azul con un floreado suave, su cabello iba suelto con cierta parte recogida muy sencilla y sin embargo cuando estuvo completamente afuera varias personas voltearon a verla, yo por mi parte solo pude saltarle encima emocionada, que alegría tener una mejor amiga así.

-Moko-san... te ves hermosa-dije abrazándola.

-¿Puedes hacer el favor de soltarme?-dijo algo molesta, pero yo sabía que no lo estaba.

-Hai-Hai ¿entramos? Estoy algo nerviosa, ¿qué tengo que hacer? ¿Y si hago algo que no debo?-seguí con mis preguntas sin sentido hasta que Moko-san se canso y me dijo.

-Basta, solo tienes que ser tu misma... bueno no tanto, solo compórtate, te presentare a algunos del set y algunos productores, así que no es gran cosa si en algún momento te quedas sola, solo trata de ser amigable.

-Gracias Moko-san- la abrace esta vez sin tanta exageración y ella me correspondió- Por cierto Kyoko, también estas linda esta noche- con esas palabras me sentí súper feliz y olvide parcialmente lo que me tenia loca.

Entramos al lugar que parecía ser un hotel de gran estima, nos recibieron como si fuéramos de la realeza y me sentí feliz y emocionada. Cuando llegamos al salón en donde se celebraría nos quedamos sin aliento.

* * *

**Hola! otra vez -.- lamento muchisiimo haber tardado tanto! espero sus tomatazos o lindas palabras a través de un review...**

**Como la cosa me pareció que se estaba volviendo aburrido decidí darle un poquito de dolor de cabeza a Kyoko de aquí a los próximos caps ya veremos algún indicio de confesión por parte de Ren (eso creo yo) en fin...**

**les gusto el cap?**

**Merezco review?**

**Dudas, preguntas, sugerencias, criticas CONSTRUCTIVAS hagan-melas saber**

**Besos de Alice-Vampiirithap-Cullen**


End file.
